and justice for all
by shel
Summary: phoebe’s acceptance of the tribunal ruling in s6's 'crimes and witchdemeanors' and its surprising aftermath…
1. part one

CHARMED "And Justice For All" 

by shel

© may 2004

_disclaimer__:_

_the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating__:_

_pg-13_

_summary__:_

_phoebe's acceptance of the tribunal ruling and its (surprising) aftermath…_

_timeline__:_

_begins a week after the events of season six's 'crimes and witch-demeanors'…_

_archive__:_

_please don't without expressed permission…_

_notes__:_

_i hadn't even finished watching the episode when the muse began shouting her idea for a continuation and, luckily for me, i'd both figured right for the ending as far as phoebe was concerned and that i'd only just begun writing a separate new tale which could suddenly be put on hold…there are references to season 2's 'morality bites' and season 4's 'long live the queen' and 'womb raider'…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

**_Part One_**

**_One Week Later…_**

**_May 2, 2004_**

"I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe complained a moment before Piper set down in front of her a basket of freshly baked muffins.  "I wish you'd stick to the plan and go back to Magic School where you and Wyatt are safe."

"I'm not leaving you, and that's that," Piper declared as she awkwardly sat down at the kitchen table.  She felt like she'd doubled in size during her brief stay at Magic School and sighed before shouting to the ceiling, "Chris…breakfast!"

Paige entered the kitchen carrying Wyatt and joined her sisters at the table.  She placed the energetic toddler in his high-chair and informed Phoebe, "We're not gonna let you go through this alone so quit complaining."

Phoebe was about to retort but changed her mind.  Instead, she gave Wyatt a huge grin and chastised her sisters in a sing-song voice, "You're making too much out of this."

"And you're not making enough out of it," Paige snapped before she flashed a smile to her nephew.  No sense alerting him to the fact that something was very wrong with his other aunt.  She tried to calm herself but the thought of what had happened just made her angry all over again.  "Weren't you there during that farce of a trial when Barbas deliberately misconstrued every good deed we'd ever done to make us look like the bad guys?"

Phoebe reached for a chocolate chip muffin and shook her head, "You weren't paying attention then, Paige.  Barbas was right."  Both sisters gasped and she quickly clarified, "I'm not saying he was right to set us up or put Darryl and Sheila through hell, even if Sheila doesn't have a clue what happened, but he was absolutely right about our recklessness.  We've always been too free with our actions while thoughts of consequences sometimes came too late."

"Always under extenuating circumstances," Piper thoughtfully replied.  "We're the Charmed Ones and we don't have the luxury of being attacked by simple ordinary demons.  It's always the worst of the lot that come after us."

"I know," Phoebe conceded while she picked at some of the muffin's chips, "but, at the same time, I think we let the fact that we are the Charmed Ones go to our head too often."

"How can you say that? We never used it as an excuse," Paige grumbled just as she'd taken a portion of eggs for herself.

"Didn't we? Want me to count the number of times we justified to ourselves that we could do whatever because we're the Charmed Ones?"  Phoebe stared at her muffin for a moment before she looked back at her sisters, "Look, all I'm saying's that this trial was a wake-up call and I can't say I'm sorry it happened.  It could've been so much worse."

"Worse than Barbas being free again?" Paige retorted as she dropped her fork to her plate.  She lightly slapped Piper's arm and, indicating to Phoebe, ordered, "Say something."

Piper paused from feeding Wyatt and cautiously reminded Phoebe, "You were stripped of your powers."

"We nearly all were," Phoebe stated.  "I'd say we got off easy."

Piper shook her head, "Out of the four of us, you're the one who took to your powers the easiest and they became second nature to you so quickly.  How can you sit there eating a muffin and tell us it doesn't matter that they're gone now?"

"I'm not," Phoebe somberly announced as she put down her muffin.  "It does matter and it does hurt.  But I also think this's served a purpose.  If not for all of us then at least for me."  She gently took hold of Piper's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, "This isn't the first time I've gone overboard with magic and you know it.  How many times have I rationalized that it wasn't for personal gain when, deep down, I knew it was.  If I use the powers, I gotta accept the consequences.  Need I remind you about Nathaniel Pratt?"

"That was completely different," Piper frowned.  "You'd killed someone."

Phoebe heard Paige's gasp but didn't explain.  Instead, she told Piper, "I'd acted as judge and jury and deserved to be burned at the stake."  She ignored Paige's horrified demand for explanation and continued, "Look, even though this wasn't to that extreme, I've still been wrong in the way I've been using my powers for the past few months and maybe losing them is just what I needed to have happen."   She suddenly smiled sadly at her sisters and added, "Besides, it's not like my active powers were so great anyway."

"That's not true," Paige insisted.  "They've saved us more times than I can count."

"That's very sweet, Paige," Phoebe nodded appreciatively.  "But, the truth is, my premonitions have always been unreliable and I've never learned how to control them the way they should be.  I shouldn't still be trying to force premonitions to happen.  And when was the last time levitation really came in handy?"

"What about empathy?" Piper considered.  "Hasn't that come in handy?"

"When was the last time it actually worked on a demon?" Phoebe argued.  "I couldn't sense anything from Inspector Sheridan when she was possessed by a Phantasm.  I couldn't sense anything from her even when she wasn't.  That power's caused me more problems than it was worth."

With a mouthful of eggs, Paige mumbled, "It's helped you on a daily basis with your column."

"What about the even more people I'd already helped before I had that power?" Phoebe countered.

Paige shook her head with annoyance.  "We were set up and tricked into that Tribunal meeting and I still think you should be more angry."

"Let it go," Phoebe suggested with a sigh.  "The decision's been made and I'm dealing with it.  Besides," she added with a hint of her own annoyance, "you both seem to be overlooking the fact that I'm still a witch.  The Charmed Ones are still intact, thank you very much, and it would be nice if you'd see that I can still protect the innocent."

"You can still create and cast spells," Piper suddenly realized, "make potions, scry, and --"

"And you've still got those bad-ass martial arts skills," Paige interrupted with a grin.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Phoebe nodded with satisfaction.  "It's not just my active powers that make me Charmed but if I've gotta prove myself again to earn them back, then, so be it.  Bring on those demons.  This time I'll get it right."

"Not so loud," Piper exclaimed, glancing nervously around the kitchen.  "I've been quite happy having spent a demon-free week back home."

Wyatt giggled and waved his hands in the air and Paige shook his hand before reaching for a muffin from the basket with her other hand.  She raised it in toast and said, "Here's to Piper and Wyatt being home where they belong."

Piper smiled and raised a muffin too.  "Here's to the Charmed Ones."

"Here's to justice," Phoebe quietly added as the three sisters touched muffins.

***********      ***********      *************__**


	2. part two

**_Part Two_**

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

**_May 16, 2004_**

"I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe lied when her sister entered her bedroom. She quickly pushed aside her laptop and the pile of mail to make room for Piper.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Piper questioned as she sat down with a slight groan. She rubbed her belly and muttered, "How can someone so skinny make me gain so much weight?"

Phoebe chuckled and lightly patted her sister's belly. "At least he's more well-behaved than Wyatt was. You haven't had any side effects with your powers." She took in her sister's exhausted appearance and volunteered, "With Wyatt asleep and Paige out, why don't I take care of the club tonight so you can enjoy a quiet night of solitude?"

Piper shook her head, "I'm fine. A little slow-moving but I can still go to work. Besides, you're the one who should be taking it easy. How's your shoulder?"

"Fine," Phoebe assured her sister. "Just another bruise added to the collection. Nothing to worry about."

Piper clearly didn't believe her but sighed, "And didn't you say you wanted to put in some extra time on your column?"

"It's not like I'm behind," Phoebe told her, "but it doesn't hurt to have some extra ones handy just in case." 

"In case they're not as good because you can't pick up on the writers' emotions anymore?" Piper warily asked.

Phoebe denied her sister's implication and corrected, "In case Elise decides to make changes, I want some substitutions ready. Or in case I have to leave in the middle of the day for some demonic emergency, I want something to get her of my back."

Piper accepted her sister's logic but still felt Phoebe wasn't quite herself. "Has Paige called? She left to pick up those herbs in Chinatown hours ago."

Phoebe nodded with a grin. "She ran into an old friend and impulsively went to dinner with him. I'm certainly glad we didn't need to call her tonight to vanquish that Migbannel. She would've complained about the interruption and the gooey mess."

"I still think we should've," Piper frowned. "You, we, shouldn't be taking unnecessary risks." But she instantly realized her insensitivity and quickly added, "I'm glad about Paige too. Her split with Richard really hurt and I think she's been hoping he'd change his mind especially since you've accepted your power loss but can still live with us."

"Completely different situation," Phoebe argued before she slid off the bed, gently pulled her sister up, and led Piper to the door. "Now go take a nice warm shower while I get dressed for the club. And don't worry 'bout a thing. I've run it often enough in your absence to know what to do."

"I am worried about a thing," Piper insisted when she stood her ground in the doorway. Phoebe seemed taken aback and she softly explained, "I'm worried about you. We just had our third attack in a week-and-a-half and you were almost killed tonight all because you didn't have your powers."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "You're exaggerating. Didn't even need to call for Leo."

"Changing the subject doesn't change the fact," Piper went on, "that you're finally facing the reality of a magical life without your powers."

Suddenly annoyed, Phoebe reminded her, "Temporarily…Or don't you think I'll be able to earn them back?"

"Of course I do," Piper quickly assured her younger sister with a hug. "I just wish you didn't have to. Both Paige and I still think you got the raw end of the deal and we're worried about you. You're either at work or at home or fighting some demon and you haven't gone out on a single date in three weeks and --"

"I needed a break," Phoebe hastily interrupted. "I was pushing too hard, trying to force something to happen. And that's part of the reason why I lost my powers. I got so obsessed with the idea of having a baby, a family, that I lost sight of why I wanted one. To fulfill some premonition? For someone whose power was based on emotion, I not only ignored the ones of the men I was dating but I'd completely lost track of my own."

"Is that why you've…"

"What?" Phoebe encouraged when Piper suddenly stopped speaking. She hadn't missed the odd looks Piper'd been giving her lately. And she was sure Piper and Paige were always talking about her, the way they'd clam up whenever she'd enter the room. "Piper…What's going on?" 

"I told you I'm worried about you," Piper replied. "You've seemed more melancholy lately, more reflective." Phoebe seemed a bit embarrassed and Piper shamefully confessed, "I've been watching you. Not spying, per se. It's just that I've sometimes walked into the room and seen you sitting by your laptop, staring absentmindedly at the screen. Or I've passed by and noticed you curled up on the couch, when you thought you were alone, hugging a pillow. I just…I know, sweetie, I know you've been thinking about him. And I want you to know it's okay but you can't let it take over. You've got to move on just like you did before."

Phoebe looked down at the floor before she turned away from Piper. She stared at her messy bed, hugged herself, and quietly admitted, "Those holograms of him, the ones shown at the trial…God, seeing him again…I didn't realize how much I'd forgotten…blocked out. Not just how he looked or how he sounded but the way he moved, the way -- I guess I've started questioning some of it."

"Nothing that happened was your fault," Piper warily commented, afraid of where Phoebe was going with the conversation.

"We faced a lot of truths because of the Tribunal," Phoebe shook her head, "at least I did. And I think I've finally accepted the fact that part of the blame for what happened lies with me. It has to...I was there, I was part of it." She heard Piper's gasp of indignation, quickly faced her sister, and held up her hand to keep Piper from speaking. "If I hadn't acted out of anger and fear, I might've been able to help Cole. Instead of showing him compassion, I went after him, accused him of being the very cause of whatever evil was going on in our lives. Barbas was right. I drove Cole to that state. Instead of being able to turn to me, he turned to liquor…He turned to evil. I'm not saying those guys in the bar didn't deserve to be punished but Cole killed them. And it seemed to me that it was more because they'd annoyed him by interrupting his drink than because he thought they'd deserved it."

"Cole was a demon," Piper said through clenched teeth. She didn't want to get into this old argument with her sister. "Just like Barbas himself admitted. He couldn't help it and didn't regret it."

Phoebe sadly disagreed, "Cole wasn't like any other demon. He gave up everything for love and love did nothing but bite him in the ass."

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe tried to ignore her sister's outrage and commented, "I'm not saying I would've wanted to continue a relationship with him but, Piper, I owed him a hell of a lot more than I gave."

"You gave him every chance," Piper snapped, "before and after he became the Source. After he came back, you told him how you felt, how it was over. Listen to me, Phoebe, it's not your fault he wouldn't let go. He's the one who went insane, not you. And convincing yourself it was isn't healthy. You were in a good place before this damned trial. Look what Barbas's done – He's tapped into your fears again and --"

"No," Phoebe quietly insisted. "This isn't Barbas talking. It's me, Piper. It's me taking responsibility. That's what this verdict is all about. Of course I'm still angry with Cole for what happened. And I'm still hurt. Did you really think I wanted it to end that way? But I can't keep living in denial that I was wrong too."

Not what Piper wanted to hear, she shook her head and rationalized, "You're feeling this way because you had that premonition about being pregnant right after your breakup with Jason and now that you've lost your powers you --"

Phoebe wasn't up for being psychoanalyzed and interrupted, "That has nothing to do with Cole. It was the holograms that triggered all these memories."

Unsure what else she could say without starting a fight, Piper simply told her honestly, "I'm sorry." 

Phoebe cleared her throat, "Don't be. Not all of them were bad." Having had enough, she lovingly shoved Piper into the hallway. "I love you…Now go and let me take care of you for a change."

Knowing it was best to let the matter drop for now, Piper caressed her sister's cheek and promised, "I'm here for you, sweetie, whenever you're ready to talk about…whatever and whomever."

*********** *********** ***********


	3. part three

**_Part Three_**

**_Later that Evening…_**

**_May 16, 2004_**

Phoebe raced down the steps in the dark and, when she stumbled to the floor from the last step, she sat on her knees, hunched forward with her head bent, and she began breathing heavily as another panic attack began.  "What the hell am I doing here?" she wheezed.  "I shouldn't be here."  But she couldn't move.  Deep down, she knew exactly why she'd come.  After the assault while closing up P3, she'd needed to feel safe.  And she'd always felt safe in the mausoleum.  With her head now practically touching the floor, she pressed her palms to the floor, squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to block the images of the attack from her mind.  The large dog-like creature had come from nowhere and nearly hit her twice with its fire-breathing powers.  She'd had no idea what it was but it had moved so quickly she'd barely had time to dodge it much less call for Chris, or even Leo.  She'd finally managed to vanquish it but the attack had unnerved her. 

"Are you watching?" she screamed to the ceiling.   "Are you happy? I did it on my own! Without any damned powers!"

The only problem was, Phoebe didn't feel vindicated.  Not only had she been scared, she'd been embarrassed.  If she'd been able to sense its evil intent, it might not have been able to sneak up on her and her clothes might not currently smell from smoke.  And if she'd been able to surprise the demon with levitation, she might've avoided being thrown against her car and re-bruising her shoulder.  It was nothing but pure luck that her spell, created off the top of her head, had worked.  

She choked back a sob while she recalled the moment the creature had blown up and she'd slid to the ground in shock.  Afraid to call anyone, to face anyone and hear them get angry all over again about the verdict, she'd sat in the lot, leaning back against her car, for twenty minutes before she felt her legs could support her weight.  And then she ran.  And, without meaning to, she'd driven straight to the mausoleum.

Her chest still burned from all her expended energy from the entire night but she still found the strength to scream, "It isn't fair!"  Phoebe hunched forward again, pounded the floor with her fists, ignoring the pain, and screamed again, "It isn't fair!"

And suddenly, all the frustrations over the loss of her powers from the past three weeks exploded from within her as hot tears streamed from her eyes.  She rolled back to a seated position, stared at the ceiling, and screamed again, "I hate this!"  And as she sat in her spot, at the foot of the steps, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth, she sobbed.  And the only phrase running as a mantra through her mind was, _'It's not fair!'_

Every time she'd calmed herself enough to take a deep breath, she lost control, squeezed her eyes shut, and cried anew.

Suddenly, she felt two arms shaking her by her shoulders and, without opening her eyes, she hoarsely shouted, "I'm fine, Leo, leave me alone!"  She vaguely heard the concerned tone in her name being called but she didn't want to face the Elder.  She didn't want to hear the encouraging lecture he'd surely give her.  "I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned into him with her eyes closed.  She'd wanted to be good about the verdict.  She'd tried so hard and she'd meant every word she'd told them.  But she couldn't hide anymore.  Her sisters, Chris, Leo, they'd all been right.  She wanted to be angry.  She needed her powers back.  "It's not fair!" she screamed again as tears burned her eyelids.  She began to struggle again in his arms and, blindly pounding his chest, she screamed, "Give them back!"

"Open your eyes, Phoebe."

Angrily, Phoebe broke free from his grip and she screamed, "I want th--"  The words died on her lips the instant she saw that it wasn't Leo who'd been holding onto her.  "Cole…" she uttered in a hushed voice.  Her eyes registered the concern and love she saw reflected back at her but she still backed away from him.

When her back hit some pillows, Phoebe shrieked and she glanced wildly about the room.  Instead of the mausoleum, she was in bed…in the penthouse.  "What the hell's going on?" she fearfully whispered.

"Honey, you can't still be mad at me for working late," Cole reached for her again but stopped when she shrank back even further into the pillows.  "I thought we settled this before when I explained that," he commented a bit too defensively, "if I'm to lead the Underworld, I have to work mo--"

"Lead…" she gasped before she scrambled to the other side of the bed and slid off.  She began backing away towards the door, her hands held out in front of her warning him away.

"Master?" a young, human-appearing, leather-clad demon questioned when he suddenly appeared in the room behind Phoebe.  He ignored the fact that she'd jumped to the side, out of his reach.  "May I be of assistance?"

"Are you implying I can't manage the Queen?" Cole snapped.

The demon respectfully bowed his head, "Forgive me."

"Leave," Cole ordered.  "And do not return until you have completed your mission and killed that witch in Kansas."  As soon as the demon obeyed, Cole focused on Phoebe and apologized.  But she was trembling so badly and he calmly suggested, "Maybe the Seer can provide something to settle your nerves that won't harm the baby."

Phoebe instinctively pressed her hand to her abdomen and whispered, "Baby…" She stared at him and took another step back to the door.  "This isn't funny, stop it," she tearfully implored.  "I won't go through this again."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned in concern.  "Baby, come here," he reached out to her.  "You had a bad dream, that's all."

"No," she warned, "stay away from me.  I don't know how the hell you came back but I want you to stay away."  And she instinctively flamed out of the room and into the manor.  Pushing aside her fear at what she'd just accomplished, she raced up the stairs and shouted, "Piper!  Paige! I need you!"

Cole appeared in the hallway right behind her just as bedroom doors flew open.  "Phoebe, you made your choice.  Don't make it any harder on yourself.  Let's go home now."

She spun back to him.  "Don't come any closer.  If you think you can remake this world again, you're still out of your mind.  It can't work, Cole.  Don't you see that?  We weren't meant to be."

"You don't believe that," Cole frowned.  "You had a nightmare and now you're having a mood swing so I'll let those comments pass.  But don't test me, Phoebe.  We've made our choices.  Now we live with the consequences."

"What's going on?" Piper shouted when she found the Source and his Queen in the middle of the hallway.  "Get the hell out of here!  Both of you."

Paige ran to Piper's side and quietly said, "Look at her, Piper.  Maybe she's changed her mind."

"She's done no such thing," Cole informed them as he advanced towards his wife.  "Phoebe…"

But Phoebe began to tremble.  "Piper," she whispered as she stared at Piper's non-pregnant figure, "what happened to Chris?"  She looked up and called out, "Chris!  Come here!"

Piper exchanged a confused glance with Paige and, mindful of the potential danger, asked, "Who's Chris?"

"Your hair, Paige," Phoebe whispered, "it's so dark…and long…" She spun back to Cole, "What'd you do to them?"  She flew into Wyatt's room but was stunned to see the room as it had been before Piper had converted it.  "Wyatt," she uttered when she returned to face them all in the hallway.  She glared at him and demanded, "Where's Wyatt?"

"How the hell should I know where the Whitelighter is?" he retorted.  He grabbed her arm.  "Let's go, Phoebe."

But she yanked her arm free, "Don't touch me!"  Everyone stared back at her in shock and tears streamed down her cheeks.  "Please," she begged him, "change it back.  They're babies.  Don't make them pay because you're angry with me."

Cole's anger with her behavior immediately dissolved into concern.  "I'm not angry with you, Phoebe," he assured her.  But she didn't seem to believe him and a part of him was actually beginning to worry.  The Seer had said their son would be the most powerful child the magical world had ever seen but she hadn't warned him how Phoebe might be affected by the pregnancy.  Carrying a more powerful child might mean suffering from stronger reactions than those of a regular pregnancy.  What if Phoebe wasn't strong enough? He'd have to be extra attentive to her.  He knew how hard it was for her to be without her sisters' support, in spite of what she'd told him.  But he needed her and if that meant a bit more pampering, then so be it.  "You had a bad dream, baby, that's all," he quietly told her.  "Come on, let's go home.  It'll all be better in the morning.  I promise."

But she shook her head and suddenly brought her hand to her mouth.  "I'm gonna be sick."  She ran past everyone, straight into the bathroom, and let the door slam behind her.

Cole started after her but Piper grabbed him.  "Don't you dare!"  Her heart pounded with the realization that maybe Paige was right.  Maybe Phoebe had changed her mind and wanted to come home.

"She's my wife," Cole growled.  "And if you don't remove your hand, she'll shortly be mourning the loss of her sister."

Paige intervened by pulling Piper back.  "Phoebe looks terrible," she complained to Cole.

"She's pregnant, it's the middle of the night," he snapped, "and she had a nightmare."

"Not surprising," Piper reasoned as she glared at Cole, "considering how you've turned her into something completely alien from what she is.  She's a witch.  She's meant to be good."

"Let her go," Paige agreed.  "You wanna be the Source? Go ahead.  But do it without her.  Somewhere deep inside, you know we're right.  You know Phoebe doesn't belong with you."

He refused to let their words sink in and was about to reiterate to the sisters that Phoebe had made her choice when the bathroom door suddenly opened.  Paige was right about one thing, Phoebe looked terrible.  "Are you okay?"

"Is this real?" Phoebe whispered as she held out the small calendar she and her sisters kept in the bathroom to track their periods.  "It says today's May first…Two-thousand-two."

"May second, actually, it's after midnight," Paige automatically corrected before Piper's elbow jabbed her in the ribs.

"Phoebe?" Cole uttered with complete concern when all color seemed to drain from her face.  He rushed toward her.

Phoebe's hand shook so badly that the calendar slipped from her fingers.  "Please," she begged him, "is that true?"

"Yes," he replied in confusion.  "Baby, what's wro--"  He abruptly stopped speaking when Phoebe collapsed in a faint and he moved to catch her before she hit the floor.   

***********      ***********      ***********


	4. part four

**_Part Four_**

**_Later that Morning…_**

**_May 2, 2002_**

"I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe insisted as she pushed off her covers and got out of bed. "What're you doing here anyway? You know it's not safe for you and Paige with all the demons coming and going from here."

"I'm here because," Piper carefully answered while she watched her sister rummage through the drawers for something to wear, "Queen of Evil or not, you're still my sister."

"Changed your mind?" Phoebe sarcastically quipped.

Piper ignored the comment and continued, "And when my sister shows up in a panic in the middle of the night, faints, and then accuses the love of her life of creating an alternate universe or sending her back in time, well, I think it means she might need someone to talk to. Besides, Cole asked me to come."

Startled, Phoebe looked back at her sister, "He did?" Piper nodded, Phoebe frowned and mumbled to herself, "What's he up to now?"

"I don't think he's up to anything, least not about this," Piper admitted, much to her own surprise. "I think he really was worried about you. Last night…you don't know what it was like seeing you like that."

"Sorry," Phoebe quietly said as she gathered all her clothing. "I'll be right back. Stay here. Cole's running a meeting."

Piper shivered involuntarily at the thought of the Source conducting business right under her nose and her being powerless to do anything about it. _'But'_, she thought when Phoebe left the room, _'if it means saving Phoebe...'_ She sat on the edge of the bed and recalled her earlier conversation with Paige and Leo. They'd agreed that Phoebe seemed different from the last time they'd seen her. Something happened and even though Cole had insisted it was only a nightmare she'd never known Phoebe to be so badly affected by one. That hard evil edge she'd gained just a week ago was now missing and she seemed fragile. Like she was barely holding onto herself. 

Sunlight gleamed off the pewter picture frame on the nightstand and Piper walked over to it. In the photo, Phoebe was wrapped in Cole's arms and the love between the two was self-evident. It had only been taken a few months earlier, back when Cole was human. Such a contrast, she mused, to the couple she'd seen together last night. She gazed at the new teddy bear that was sitting in the corner and hugged herself as she worried what her sister was going through by carrying the Source's baby. She hadn't lied to Phoebe. Cole's worry did seem sincere. Almost like from before he became the Source. If Phoebe was right about his involvement, how could they fight him if he was powerful enough to warp reality on his own? But even if Phoebe was wrong about reality and right about having been sent back in time, how could Piper convince her to talk about it? Phoebe'd said she felt trapped but refused to explain on the grounds that she might change the future. But from Phoebe's behavior, Piper was scared that the future wasn't such a bright one for her sister and she was willing to risk changing it even if Phoebe wasn't.

A cry of pain startled Piper from her thoughts and she hesitated by the door, unsure if she should leave the relative safety of the bedroom. She was about to call for Leo when Phoebe threw the door open and stalked into the room ranting about some idiotic demon. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Phoebe snapped before she slammed the door. "He deliberately ignored all my attempts to get his attention. I bet that got his attention."

"Damn right it did," Cole announced when he flamed into the room. "You will not keep killing my subjects," he demanded. 

"Hormones!" she retorted as she dug around the bottom of her closet for a pair of shoes.

"The first five times were mildly amusing," he angrily conceded, "but you are about to cross a line that you do not want to cross."

Phoebe kicked off her slippers and glared at him, "Maybe if you'd've given me the courtesy of a single moment of your time…After all, I'm only your ever-lovin' pregnant wife."

"Business is business, Phoebe," he coolly stated.

"So you informed me last night," she muttered as she slipped her feet into the shoes and automatically grabbed his arm when she nearly lost her balance. But she quickly dropped her hand and told him, "You don't care that I'm your wife or mother of your child, fine. But don't you dare ignore what I told you about the future."

"What's going on?" Piper nervously questioned. "I thought you were afraid of changing the past."

"Don't put words in my mouth," he ordered with annoyance while ignoring Piper. "I need you in my life. But you had a nightmare," he maintained to Phoebe, "that's all. And a --" The slap to his cheek interrupted his sentence and he looked back at Phoebe who, surprisingly enough, had tears in her eyes.

Stung by his nonchalant dismissal of her earlier warning, Phoebe immediately decided she didn't care whether it was due to Cole or the Source. Either way, he hurt her. Again. Instead, she grabbed her bag from the dresser. "Come on, Piper, you can give me a ride to work."

"Phoebe, wait…" Cole requested. But she ignored him, left the room, and, in frustration, he let a fireball fly at the painting on the wall. As the flames died out and left behind a scorch mark on the wall, he took a deep breath before he indicated to the shadow in the corner and ordered, "Stay with the Queen. Watch her. I want to know immediately if anything unusual happens. Particularly if anyone means her harm."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Phoebe tried to ignore the knock on her office door but the person was persistent and her headache was already bad enough. "Come in," she sighed before she took a sip from her cup of tea. All the stress from waking up in the past, or in this recreated world, was only aggravating the morning sickness she was afraid she was happy to be suffering. She nearly choked when she saw her visitor. "What the hell're you doing here?" she sputtered.

"I understand you had a difficult evening and morning," the Seer respectfully answered as she approached Phoebe's desk carrying a stemmed glass. "I've brought you your tonic. Perhaps it will help soothe you."

Phoebe only discovered the fireball in her hand when she caught the Seer's wary glance to her hand. "This is my place of business," she seethed as she stood and leaned forward. "Get out. And take that damned tonic with you."

"It is for your own good," the Seer patiently explained as she set down the glass on Phoebe's desk. "You are still torn between two worlds. And you carry within you a strong magical child who, even now, needs to be nurtured more than an ordinary human baby. The tonic is only to help you adjust to the physical demands of your condition."

"This is what I think of your help," Phoebe snapped as she flung the glass to the floor. 

"Don't be a fool," the Seer chastised. "You're in way out of your league, Phoebe, and you need guidance if you are to survive as Queen. I suggest you accept it whenever freely given. Especially while you still carry the heir within you."

"Take your threats," Phoebe responded through clenched teeth, "and shove them wh--"

"Is everything okay?" a young woman interrupted when she opened the door and peered into the office. "Sounded like glass breaking."

"My fault," Phoebe sheepishly assured her assistant while she approached. "I dropped a glass. Why don't you call for someone from maintenance?" The brunette turned with a nod but Phoebe called her back, "Do you still have that copy I gave you for Elise?"

"Yeah, it's on my desk," she replied apologetically while she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "I haven't had a chance to run to her office yet."

"It's okay," Phoebe smiled as she went to the door, "I may have been a bit too severe for one reader and I'd like to change it. No sense having Elise storm down here if we can avoid it."

With Phoebe's attention diverted, the Seer waved her right hand and produced another glass in her left hand. She glanced to see that Phoebe's back was still turned and she quickly poured the contents into Phoebe's cup of tea. Satisfied, she made the glass vanish and quickly apologized to Phoebe, "I'll take my leave now. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Phoebe merely glared at her and watched the Seer calmly walk away. She barely heard her assistant ask if everything was okay. "Yeah," she murmured with a shiver. "Just bad deja vu." She took the document from her assistant and went back to her desk never noticing the shadow moving across the floor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Phoebe," Cole interrupted several minutes later, "we need to talk."

"Not now," she replied while deliberately focusing on her computer screen. "I'm busy." She reached for her cup and was about to drink from it when Cole slapped it from her hand. "What the hell was that for?" she yelped as she shook her hand to alleviate the sting. "Look what you did," she complained while she quickly tried to mop up the wet pile of letters.

"I'm sorry," he sincerely told her, "but the tea's been compromised and I couldn't let you drink it."

More confused than scared by his behavior, she demanded explanation.

"The Seer," he frowned, "put something in your cup. Perhaps it was only the tonic but I couldn't take the chance." He held out his hand to prevent her from ranting, "I was concerned about you so I placed a guard in here."

Phoebe stared at him a moment before she quietly realized, "You were listening to me last night."

"Maybe I was," he conceded while he closed her window blinds. "We need to talk. In private. Come home with me."

"Maybe I was wrong about this being your doing," she carefully acknowledged. "Maybe I somehow was sent back in time. Maybe the Tribunal felt taking my powers wasn't enough and that I need the punishment of reliving the--"

"The Tribunal doesn't work that way," he disagreed. As far as he knew, she and her sisters had never come before it but now wasn't the time to ask her about it or why she thought she lost her powers. Instead, he simply said, "The Tribunal doesn't hide part of the verdict. Whatever they decide is all that happens." He noticed Phoebe glancing around her office and informed her, "The shadow behind the computer."

"She's history," Phoebe stated while she stared uncomfortably at her computer. "I mean it, Cole," she added as she turned back to him. "How I was sent back isn't as important as --"

"I don't think you were sent back by anyone," he interrupted.

"Well I didn't get here on my own," she quipped, "or you can be damn sure I wouldn't've picked today to come back."

"Why?" he demanded. "All you told me last night was that the Seer is evil and out to become the next Source. You told, no you begged, me to get rid of her but nothing else. Now I've got proof you were probably right and --"

"Not probably," she snapped. "Definitely."

"What aren't you telling me?" he snapped in return. "What do you think's supposed to happen today?"

"What's your theory?" she countered.

"Halliwell, I --" Elise interrupted when she flung open Phoebe's door. She glared at Cole and asked Phoebe, "Lunch break?"

"Just a few minutes," Phoebe replied with growing annoyance. "It's personal."

"Isn't it always?" Elise muttered. "Break's over, kids. You've got a deadline and what you gave me doesn't quite meet it. It's snappy but I want another two letters added to the column and I want them yesterday." She spun on her heel and left without waiting for an answer.

Cole caught sight of the fireball in Phoebe's hand and informed her, "I can have someone take care of her if you wish."

"I don't wish," she snapped. "Go away, Cole, I'm sure you've got some other disaster to plan."

"What is wrong with you?" he unsympathetically inquired. "I know you've been cranky lately but there's more to it. The way you keep looking at me, keeping me at arm's length. Is your sister right? Have you changed your mind about us? About our future?"

"Please, Cole," she requested, unable to look him in the eyes, "just go. I'll be home after work but I can't…I just can't deal with this right now." He flamed out without a word and she sank into her chair. "God," she whispered, "what do I do now?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	5. part five

**_Part Five_**

**_Later that Evening…_**

**_May 2, 2002_**

"I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe sighed as she acknowledged her two sisters waiting by the patio's French doors. She dropped her bag on the sofa, "But it's late, I'm tired, and I don't want to talk."

"Too bad," Piper responded as she and Paige stepped closer, hands behind their backs. She had agreed with Paige to take the vanquishing crystals but had insisted that they keep the rocks from view unless they couldn't change Phoebe's mind. Ever since Phoebe had appeared in their hallway, Piper couldn't help but hope that this was their chance to get her back. If they could make Phoebe see, truly see, what Cole had become, they could save her. She ignored the pain of the sharp edges digging into her palms and held the crystals tightly. "We want to help you but you have to tell us what's going on."

Cole suddenly flamed in and glared at his unwelcome guests. "What's going on?"

"If he wasn't the Source," Paige muttered, "I might've found that bit of timing mildly ironic." To him, she snidely greeted, "Your majesty…"

"Look," Phoebe announced when she held up her hand, "I'm not up for any sisterly intervention and I'm certainly not in the mood for any lessons on the Queen's proper behavior. I just want to lie down. So if you'll excuse me…"

He took a step closer to her and, with growing concern, asked, "Are you okay? I wasn't told that anything else happened."

"Anything else?" Paige commented with a glance to Piper who seemed just as clueless.

Phoebe wearily shook her head and told him, "Not unless you count a fire in my trash basket as 'anything else'."

"What?" Piper gasped.

Phoebe was about to explain about the baby's power display when she spied the white crystals her sisters were hiding behind their backs. "No!" she shouted as she shoved her nearest sister, Paige, to the floor. Paige's two crystals slid across the floor but, when Phoebe automatically stretched out her hand to send them up in flames, she suddenly doubled over in agony.

Piper darted forward but Cole reached Phoebe first and she could tell he was just as surprised by what had happened.

On her knees, practically curled up in a ball, Phoebe moaned and pressed her fingertips into her temples and tried to massage away the horrible ache. She never thought she'd feel that awful evil burning ever again. "Not supposed to happen yet…." she groaned.

Mindful of the flames atop her head, Cole pulled Phoebe closer to him and was relieved when the flames extinguished themselves just as quickly as they had appeared. He kissed the top of her head and was further relieved when he smelled only her cherry blossom shampoo instead of smoke. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Considering her behavior towards him of the past day, she couldn't have been too angry because she was pressing herself even closer to him, burying her face in his chest. He kissed her again and murmured her name.

"It's happening again," she mumbled. "It isn't fair," she softly cried while he gently kneaded the back of her neck. And a part of her wished it didn't feel so good, so right, because she knew that she had no right to alter the past. Not when so many others would be affected. She knew what had to, was going to, happen and she unintentionally let out a sob.

"It'll be okay," he calmly told her while he stroked her back. "Your body's going through some changes and you're a little scared but you'll be fine. Why don't you relax with a warm bubble bath? After a good night's sleep, you'll feel like a new person in the morning."

"You wish," Paige snapped with a warning glance to Piper. She finally got to her feet and stood close to her sister. "What's going on?" she whispered. "What's happening to her?"

"Get out," Phoebe ordered her sisters when she pulled away from Cole. She accepted his help to stand but then immediately stepped away from him. From them all. "Take those damn crystals with you and get out!"

For the first time, Cole noticed the crystals on the floor and in Piper's hands. A part of him was annoyed that he'd allowed himself to be so distracted by Phoebe that he'd missed the signs of danger. "Came here to vanquish the big bad Source? Well, go ahead," he sneered, "here's your chance." He watched them hesitate and he added, "Just remember, you need the Power of Three."

"Don't go there, Cole," Phoebe quietly warned him while she rubbed her upper arms with growing anxiety, "or you might be in for a nasty surprise."

"So that's how it is now?" he angrily wondered. "What happened to your promise of remaining by my side? Were you lying when you said that we were all the family you wanted or needed?"

How could he do this to her? Or was that the point? Was it her punishment to relive this night and its aftermath? Phoebe glared at him, "I don't know how you can keep denying that you sent m--"

"Phoebe," Piper cautiously interrupted, "you know it's for the best. It'll hurt now, maybe for a long time, but it's the only way."

"You're good," Paige agreed before she called for her crystals and gripped them tightly in her hands. "You don't belong with him. You're a good witch. You care about people. About helping the innocent."

"Just go," Phoebe requested in a tired voice. "I need to handle this my way. Go before you get hurt."

"I suggest you listen to her," Cole added while keeping a watchful eye on his wife. She was too pale and emotionally vulnerable to her sisters' pull. He had to act quickly to make sure that Phoebe didn't go back to them. But, before he could move, the Seer suddenly appeared in the room.

She bowed her head and questioned, "You wanted to see me?" She turned to Phoebe and immediately produced a glass filled with an amber liquid. "Perhaps now you are ready for your tonic?"

"Bastard," Phoebe hissed to him through clenched teeth.

"Get rid of it," Cole ordered the Seer before he turned to Phoebe and apologized, "That's not why I called her." He thought the Seer seemed intrigued by Phoebe's reaction, almost smiling, so he quickly and sternly asked, "What did you put in my wife's tea? Bear in mind that she is the Queen so choose your words carefully."

The Seer glanced down and respectfully told him, "She was distraught and not thinking clearly. I've tried to explain that her body needs the tonic in order to ensure that her condition remain without complications. It is only to strengthen --"

"That's not what the tonic does," Phoebe nearly shouted, "and you know it. The only thing the tonic strengthens is the evil growing within me."

"Phoebe," Piper uttered in concern.

At the same time, Phoebe had turned to Cole, "Take care of her. Now. Or I will."

He shook his head, "That's not the way it works, Phoebe."

"You either trust me," she accused, "or you don't. Choose now."

"An ultimatum from you?" he smiled in amusement. "Would this be my payback for your choice?"

She mentally counted to five but still clenched her fists, "This isn't a game, Cole. Our lives are at stake."

The Seer watched the pair and frowned. "I did not foresee this."

"What?" Cole demanded when he immediately focused on her.

"I did not see that your witch would not be able to withstand such a pregnancy," she responded apologetically. "I'm afraid that, unless something is done, both her life and that of the child are at risk. It is possible you will lose them both…and the future I have foretold for you."

"What do you advise?" he inquired while ignoring Phoebe's irate outburst.

The Seer cast him a demure glance and humbly suggested, "Transferring the child to one who is strong enough to withstand the magical nature of such a significant pregnancy."

"You bitch," Phoebe gasped. "Not again! I'm under no spell this time!"

"Phoebe, wha--" Cole began before Phoebe interrupted by firing a string of flame at the Seer. "Phoebe, don't. There are other ways."

"No," she insisted while she now used her second hand in her attack. "You were right when you told us she was evil. She is and she will destroy you," she informed him. "She'll destroy us all to get her way." She ignored the Seer's screams and kept fueling the flames with more fire.

Cole watched the Seer writhe in pain and knew he could no longer prevent her death. Only mildly concerned by Phoebe's look of determination and anger, his mind was already planning on how to compensate for the loss of the Seer's assistance. Perhaps the power coursing through Phoebe. He could train her, mold her, into a new Seer. A most powerful one. They would be unequaled in all the Underworld. And, with their son, their future was ensured for ages. It was Paige's gasp that brought him back to the scene before him. He placed his hand on Phoebe's shoulder and quietly told her, "It's over."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**__**


	6. part six

**_Part Six_**

**_Moments Later…_**

**_May 2, 2002_**

Phoebe barely felt Cole's fingers as they lightly pressed into her skin. She kept staring at the scorch mark on the floor that had, was it only a minute ago, been the Seer. She slowly dropped her hands to her sides and continued to stare at the spot. Unconsciously, she lightly rubbed her abdomen with her hand. The Seer was dead. But a week early. History had been changed and Phoebe gasped with sudden realization, "Oh my God, what have I done?"

Cole rubbed her upper arms and assured her, "Nothing that can't be turned into an opportunity. With the Seer gone, there's no more danger. I swear I'll protect you, both of you. Together, we'll be unstoppable."

But instead of feeling reassured, Phoebe felt sick. Literally. And she pushed past him and ran from the room.

"Now, Piper," Paige whispered to her older sister as soon as the bathroom door slammed shut.

Cole stared at the closed bathroom door and hoped Phoebe was simply having a bout of morning sickness. Without the Seer, he'd have to seek another for advice on Phoebe's condition. He knew one or two priestesses who might be interested in accepting the job of becoming Phoebe's personal healer but he'd have to run the idea by his wife first. He couldn't afford to make such a move without her knowledge. Her emotions were making her unpredictable and he couldn't do anything that might jeopardize their relationship. He couldn't lose her or their son. "You'll need the Power of Three to vanquish me," he reminded the witches, his back to them. "Do you really think Phoebe will be a part of it?" He didn't wait for an answer and finally faced them when he continued, "No matter how angry she might be with me, she will never vanquish me. She loves me."

"We know," Paige quietly, and reluctantly, acknowledged.

Piper took a step forward and tossed down her two crystals near him. "But it's a chance we're willing to take." Cole seemed to be waiting for her next move so she nodded to Paige.

After a moment's hesitation to see if he would stop her, Paige threw her own crystals on the floor around Cole.

Piper grabbed Paige's hand and immediately called for Leo. He had the remaining crystals that would complete the circle.

Paige, meanwhile, yelled for her other sister, "Phoebe!"

Cole had crossed his arms and watched both nervous sisters. He knew how the trap worked. Hell, he'd helped Phoebe create it in order to destroy his predecessor. "Don't do this to her," he calmly advised them. "Phoebe made her choice once and it was hard enough. Don't put her through more heartache by forcing her to choose again."

"How dare you?" Piper raged. "You're the one who's tearing her apart! You've turned her away from everything good."

"She's got flames coming out of her head," Paige shouted, "and has a thing of evil growing inside her. You've poisoned her mind and her body and now you're going to pay!"

"Your death," Piper hissed, "will set her free."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," Cole declared as he threw a fireball at each sister.

As she and Paige each dove to the floor, Piper screamed, "Phoebe! We need you!"

Another two fireballs missed each by mere inches and they scrambled for safety behind the sofa.

Paige winced when the coffee table exploded a moment later. "Phoebe!"

"He's toying with us," Piper realized as she peeked from the side and tried to blow up Cole.

Her sister's attempt was unsuccessful and, when Cole's retaliation narrowly missed them again, Paige realized Piper was right. Cole was deliberately missing them. She slowly stood and ignored Piper's tugging on her to pull her back down. Instead, she defiantly taunted Cole, "What're you waiting for? Do it already. Get rid of us. Break the Charmed Ones."

Piper admired her youngest sister's bravery and joined Paige. She held Paige's hand tightly in hers and gloated, "All that talk about not causing Phoebe any more heartache, you know you'll lose Phoebe the instant you force her to choose."

Paige nodded, "And you talk about us forcing her to choose? What happens when she sees that you've taken away her choice and decided for her?"

"She'll thank me," he automatically replied.

Piper shook her head, "Then you don't know my sister as well as you think." She stared him straight in the eyes and informed him, "She will hate you forever. And she will never let you anywhere near her child."

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Paige questioned.

"Enough!" he snapped as he hurled two more fireballs at them.

"No!" Phoebe gasped at that moment when she re-entered the room. Fate seemed to be setting things right all on her own.

"He's going to kill us," Paige told her older sister. "You have to --"

"Are you okay?" Leo interrupted when he suddenly orbed in. "I felt a --"

Paige grabbed the crystals from Leo and managed to toss one in order to complete the circle but Phoebe suddenly threw fire at her and she dove again to the floor to avoid it. She lost her grip on the final crystal and watched it slide across the floor toward Cole and, when she caught sight of the fireball in his hand, she froze, unable to find her voice to call for it.

Pleased by the turn of events, Cole ignored the crystal, extinguished the fireball, and approached Phoebe. "You understand, don't you?" He caressed her cheek and brushed her hair from her eyes, "I only want to help you get through this difficult transition. We can start a new life. You will stand at my side and become a powerful Seer in your own right. Together, Phoebe, we can do it. You, me, and our son."

Gazing into his eyes, Phoebe knew what she had to do. She picked up the crystal and felt its weight in her hand before she took a few steps forward.

"It's time," Cole gently told her.

Phoebe nodded and turned back to him. She lightly stroked his cheek and guided his face down to hers for a kiss. For the first time in two years, she allowed herself to feel only the love she had once felt with every fiber of her being for this man. "Cole," she whispered against his lips.

Cole cupped her chin and kissed her again. "I won't let anything happen to you. To us," he promised.

"I love you," she confessed before she dropped the crystal into place. Everyone cried out her name when she'd trapped herself with Cole and she spun to face her sisters. "Start the spell," she requested even as she felt an awful cramp in her stomach. It took every bit of strength within her to fight the evil flow she felt beginning to rise. "No," she whispered to herself as she clenched her hands into fists.

Cole turned Phoebe back to him and, to his surprise, she reached for his hand and placed it on her abdomen. He placed a little more pressure on that spot as if trying to feel the baby within her. "What are you doing?" he patiently inquired. "Move the crystal, Phoebe. Think of our son."

Phoebe gave his hand a squeeze and allowed the tears to run down her cheeks. "He's not our son," she explained in a halting and choked voice. "He was the Seer's. Pure evil. Oh, Cole, the Seer used you so that you would become the Source and she could control you."

"No," he denied even as he gripped her hand tighter. "I am the Source. She had to obey me."

Phoebe shook her head, "She was indulging you. And you nearly ruined things for her because you needed me."

"I love you," he insisted.

"And she used that love to her advantage," she hoarsely commented. "She used me to get pregnant on the pretense of providing you with an heir when her plan all along was to take the baby for herself. Don't you see? She would've gotten rid of both of us the moment that baby was born."

"Get out of there," Piper demanded in a terrified voice, afraid to hear any more. Leo and Paige were holding her, preventing her from going to Phoebe and she pleaded, "Phoebe, get out. I swear we'll leave him alone. We'll leave you both alone if that's what you want."

Phoebe removed Cole's hand from her stomach and slowly turned to her sisters as she quietly stated, "This's the only way. Don't you understand? I've changed history. Without the Seer to transfer the baby, I will lose control to the evil and you'll be forced to destroy me anyway. Now start the spell. Prudence, Patricia, Penelope…"

"No!" Paige exclaimed. "There's got to be another way."

Cole stood behind Phoebe and whispered her name in her ear. She turned and hugged him tightly and he whispered, "I love you."

"Then hold onto that love," she fiercely requested, "because it'll be the only thing that saves you."

"Us," he corrected before he kissed her again. "Our love will save us."

Piper turned to her husband. "Do something."

Leo sadly shook his head, "She's right, Piper. You may never get this opportunity again. Think of all the lives you'll be saving."

"Think of the life we'll be losing," she replied heartbroken.

Paige reached for her sister's hand and raised her other one to Phoebe. "I love you, Phoebe."

"And I love you," Phoebe replied as she raised her hand to her sisters. She leaned back against Cole and repeated, "I love you both and I'll see you again soon, I swear it."

"Phoebe," Piper cried.

It was almost more than Phoebe could bear. "Piper, please," she begged. "If you love me, you'll do this." She took a deep breath and, with Cole's arms wrapped around her, she began in a surprisingly strong voice, "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope…"

Paige squeezed Piper's hand and continued, "Melinda, Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace…"

The instant Piper saw the flames she buried her face in Leo's shoulder. Her eyes tightly shut, she continued in a quiet voice, "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."

The three sisters recited the final words together as the flames grew, "Vanquish this evil from time and space."

Cole tightened his hold on Phoebe as the flames and pain intensified. "I love you," he shouted above the wind.

Cole's strong arms were the only reason Phoebe hadn't doubled over in agony. Each word of the spell brought sharp pains that seemed to cut her from the inside. _'So this's what's it's like to be vanquished,'_ she absurdly thought. But she held tightly to Cole and began the spell again.

This time sisters recited the spell together and, just as they ended it, Phoebe and Cole both screamed as the explosion shook the penthouse.

Paige stared in shock at the empty space before them. The room no longer rattled and, as unsteady as she was, she let go of Piper's hand and covered her mouth. Her sister was gone. She turned to Leo and Piper and waited for Piper to react.

Piper felt Leo's kiss on her forehead and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and glanced to Paige before she could look for Phoebe. But, as she feared, Phoebe wasn't there. There was nothing left but a scorch mark to remind her of where her sister had been standing. She walked to the spot and fell to her knees as she began to sob.

Paige quickly knelt next to her sister and hugged her.

"What have we done?" Piper cried.

"What we had to do," Paige replied as she finally began to cry in her sister's arms.

Leo gave them a moment before he crouched next to them and pulled the grieving sisters into his arms.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****


	7. part seven

**_Part Seven_**

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

**_May 16, 2002_**

"I'm fine," Phoebe told Piper, or rather, Astral-Piper. "Sure took you long enough to figure out how to find me…Us."

"It's only been two weeks," Piper retorted, slightly miffed that her sister didn't seem more grateful. Phoebe had no idea what she and Paige had gone through. The grief of their loss combined with the anxiety of trying everything to bring her back. "I'm just happy you're alive," she sighed as she finally hugged her sister.

"Two weeks in the Wasteland is as bad as an eternity," Cole wearily commented. He stood apart from the sisters and kept watch on the sandy ground, dozens of feet below them.

Phoebe gave him a sympathetic smile and excused him to her sister, "Don't mind him, he just had a nasty run-in with the Worm-from-Hell."

Piper suddenly noticed the scrape on Cole's cheek and the tear in his shirtsleeve. And then, the fiery desert landscape registered in her mind. "How'd you get here? What's this Wasteland anyway? Another dimension? Can't you get out?"

"We're here because we have souls," Cole stated and awaited her reaction. She didn't disappoint him and he smirked, "That's right, the former demon, former Source, actually has a soul."

Phoebe put a hand on his arm. Even without her empathic power, she knew the true emotions that lay behind his remark. He may be baiting Piper but she'd witnessed his shock when he'd discovered where they'd appeared after being vanquished. She hadn't been there the first time he'd been trapped and never fully realized what he'd gone through. Of course, this time he also felt guilty because she was with him. So she'd put aside her own mixed feelings at their situation and concentrated on him. On getting him past his own conflicted feelings. She lightly squeezed his arm before she turned and quietly informed her sister, "We're also trapped here because we have souls."

"What d'you mean?" Piper nervously asked.

"We lost our powers," she replied after a quick glance back to Cole, "so I hope you're ready with our escape because I, for one, can't wait to get the hell out of here."

"You lost your powers?" Piper gasped. Phoebe's powers were such an integral part of her being. "How can that be?"

"It's what happens after a vanquish," Cole answered distractedly as a scream filled the air. He pointed to the orange sky and indicated to the falling figure. "Demon. His powers are all that'll be left of him."

"Until the worm gets them," Phoebe reminded him with a shiver. How could she have forgotten about the worm?

"Yeah," he considered, "I'm still working on that one. Gotta be something about it we can use." He saw, in the distance, the sand move in a straight line towards the spot where the demon fell.

Phoebe caught sight of the same motion and scolded Cole, "Don't antagonize it! You've already gotten hurt once. That thing could kill you."

"It's welcome to try," he muttered.

"Cole!" she snapped with frustration. She'd had more than enough of his self-pity. That was something she'd never seen in him until the end and, at that time, she'd been so consumed with her own anger, she hadn't given him a second thought. And now, now, she had to nip those feelings at the start or she might set him off on that same path again. "Don't go after it," she requested in a calmer tone. "We've already seen two and don't know how many more there are. It's not safe."

"Don't worry," he assured her, pleased by her concern for him, all things considered. "I've been watching its moves and I think I'm ready to show it a thing or two."

"Big bad Source," she teased before she gasped at her own words. "Okay, not even remotely funny," she whispered.

Cole watched the various emotions cross her face and couldn't help but gaze at her stomach. "Phoebe…" he quietly said. She slowly looked back at him and, knowing and accepting his role in their situation, he honestly said, "It's okay…There was no other way…"

Nearly in tears, Phoebe gulped, turned to her sister and, after clearing her throat, asked, "So, how do we get out?"

Piper, who wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to know more, shrugged apologetically, "Until today we didn't even know if you were still alive. Not even Grams. And Leo couldn't sense you at all. You didn't seem to be dead but you weren't alive either. I'll go back and we'll search the Book for the Wasteland and we'll figure something out."

Cole rolled his eyes and groaned, "Why am I not surprised?"

Piper faced him with her hands on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," he responded, "that you have always been unprepared. So uninspired. Always running off to do research after the danger's begun. It really is amazing that you haven't been killed by now."

"Not for lack of trying, though, eh, Cole?" she intimated.

"Just get the Grimoire," he instructed with a sigh. "It'll have the answer." Both sisters stared back at him, mouths agape, and he shrugged, "What? It's not like I can get it."

"Neither can I," Piper exclaimed, "and I'm sure as hell not sending Leo or Paige after it. You're crazy to even suggest it."

Angry herself, Phoebe declared, "No more evil. I will not be a party to it any more, not even for you."

"Then get used to the scenery, babe," he retorted, "because we're gonna be here a while." Without waiting for her response, he jumped off the edge of the plateau and landed on the level below.

"Cole, come back here!" Phoebe shouted in a mixture of annoyance and concern.

Cole ignored her and continued down until he reached the sandy ground. Then he charged off in the worm's direction.

"It's not safe!" she called after him, now more worried than anything else. "Cole, come back!"

"He'll be okay," Piper snorted, unconcerned. "It seems we can't get rid of him no matter how hard we try."

"Not fair," Phoebe softly complained. "He didn't ask to become the Source. And you were happy he was around until then."

"I'd grown used to his presence," Piper corrected, "I wasn't happy about it. You know I was concerned about having a demon in the family."

But Phoebe believed Piper had truly supported her and was taken aback by her older sister's statement. "So you were lying to me? You didn't want me to marry Cole?"

"I wanted you to be happy," Piper assured her younger sister, "and he made you happy. But I guess, deep down, it always worried me what your marriage would mean. He can't change, Phoebe. No matter how hard he tries, he will always be a demon."

The hologram of Cole killing those men in the bar flashed through Phoebe's mind and she nodded sadly. "I tried to be understanding but I was so angry." Piper's image wavered due to the tears in her eyes and she added, "He hurt me so badly, Piper. I lost so much because of him."

Confused, Piper still pulled Phoebe into a hug. "He won't hurt you anymore," she promised. "We'll get you out of here and you'll come home to us, where you belong." Her sister didn't answer and she hesitated before finally asking, "What about the baby? Have you thought about what you'll do?" Unfortunately, Phoebe burst into tears and Piper rubbed her sister's back, "Shhh, it'll be okay, sweetie. Paige and I will help you. You won't go through this alone." She felt Phoebe's head shake and she pulled away slightly, "Are you saying you want to raise the baby with Cole?" She stepped back, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Pheebs. Maybe you owe him something but a life with him? He's not exactly the best influence when it comes to --"

"You don't understand," Phoebe interrupted in a choked voice. "There is no baby." Her sister seemed surprised so she explained, "The baby wasn't ours. I told you right before you, we…I told you he, it, was evil. When we were vanquished, all the evil was vanquished. No more Source…No more baby. Vanquished forever."

Piper didn't know what to say so she simply embraced her sister again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	8. part eight

**_Part Eight_**

**_Moments Later…_**

**_May 16, 2002_**

There was something about the way Piper held her. Even without her powers, Phoebe could always sense things about her sister. She sniffled, pulled back, and rhetorically questioned, "You're not sorry, are you?"

Piper brushed some of Phoebe's hair behind her ear and thought first before answering. "I'm sorry you're in pain, sweetie. I never wanted you to be hurt by Cole or by anyone. Believe me, you're my sister and I love you." She waited for her words to sink in before she continued uncomfortably, "But I'd be lying if I said I was sorry about the baby, especially when you were so terrified that he was evil incarnate. And I'm angry. I hate what you became and I hate that you forced me to vanquish you and that you ended up in this hellhole. But I do love you and you're alive and you're free of all the evil. So how can I be sorry that you, we, don't have to worry about an evil baby taking over?"

"I wanted that baby," Phoebe cried as she fell into her sister's arms again. "I didn't know at first, I thought he was ours. I thought…Oh, Piper, once I realized…I thought maybe it could've been different this time…I mean, for the past few months I've gone overboard just to find out who the father is so I could have the family I always wanted and now I actually had a chance to--"

"Wait a minute," Piper gasped, "Cole wasn't the father?"

Phoebe immediately realized Piper still didn't know the truth. "Of course Cole was the father," she quietly acknowledged. "I'm not sure I know how to explain…"

Piper rubbed Phoebe's back and, before stepping back, encouraged her sister, "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Phoebe took a deep breath and confessed, "When I appeared in the hallway that night calling for you and Paige, I thought I'd been thrown back in time."

"You accused Cole of doing it," Piper recalled. "You also said something about him creating an alternate universe."

"But that's not what happened," Phoebe commented in a tone of resignation. "Nothing from the past two years has happened yet. Nothing more than a premonition," she quietly added, more to herself than to her sister. Piper's confusion clearly showed so Phoebe took a deep breath and continued, "The last thing I'd experienced in my time was fighting a demon in the lot after closing P3. I'd gone to the mausoleum, feeling sorry for myself for not having had my powers, and the next thing I knew Cole was shaking me awake. I couldn't believe where I was. He'd been gone for over a year and suddenly there he was. And the timing. He was the Source. I was pregnant. And it was that night. How could I not think it was a trick?" Thankfully, Piper hadn't yet interrupted. It was a lot to absorb and Phoebe wasn't sure how much more she should reveal. Her original plan had been to get back home without changing a thing but the opportunity to try was too hard to resist. But it all happened so impulsively. She hadn't planned to kill the Seer and then she had no choice about the vanquish. And now she was trying to help Cole deal with his feelings? Even if it was to only alter his path, she was still changing things. What was she entitled to tell her sister? They'd changed their futures before. What guarantee was there that everything she'd experienced would still happen? What about Wyatt and Chris? Would they still be born? Or had she already changed their fate too? She nearly jumped when she heard her name called and when she felt a hand on her arm. Piper immediately apologized for scaring her but Phoebe shook her head, "I'm sorry, my mind wandered. It's been happening quite a bit since Cole and I got here. There's so much to think about, to deal with."

Piper didn't know where to begin with her questions. What did Phoebe mean she had no powers or that Cole had been gone for over a year or that she'd experienced two years of the future? She'd barely been Queen. Did she somehow have the power to travel through time? Did Cole send her? But Piper kept coming back to one specific thing Phoebe mentioned. "What'd you mean about it being a premonition? You saw the Seer come after you? That Cole tried to kill us? You saw the vanquish?"

Suddenly, she couldn't feel any of the heat from their environment. Phoebe shivered, hugged herself, and quietly said, "I lived it." Her throat suddenly dry, Phoebe swallowed a few times before continuing, "At least, that's what I thought…It was all so detailed, so real. But Cole…He told me he figured it out that morning. Maybe that's why he believed me. Maybe that's why he put a guard on me. Maybe he was worried about the Seer. God, I can't believe I killed her myself. We needed the Power of Three that last time. She'd become so powerful." She sadly smiled, "Guess I should be relieved it all worked out in the same way. No more Seer or Source or evil baby. Cole even ended up in the Wasteland again."

"With you," Piper frowned. But was Cole lying to her sister? Was he trying to cover up his own evil actions just to keep Phoebe on his side? "Your power isn't that strong. You've only been able to catch glimpses of events. How long have your premonitions been, a few minutes? And now you're telling me that you've seen two full years in the space of a few hours? That you lived it? How is that possible?"

Phoebe turned from her sister and walked to the edge of the plateau. She couldn't spot Cole. "Last year, or I guess about six months from now, my power of premonition advances." She faced Piper again, "When I have one, I become part of it. So much so that I've gotten hurt."

"And Cole thinks that's what happened?" Piper wondered as she cringed from the sight of another falling, screaming, demon.

Phoebe didn't even look up. Instead, she watched for Cole who'd undoubtedly go after the worm. She replied, "Maybe, if I hadn't been pregnant, I'd've only seen a glimpse of Cole's vanquish or a glimpse of his return and subsequent vanquish. Instead, I lived the premonition. Cole believes that, while I was sleeping, I subconsciously tapped into the baby's power and that its raw power gave my premonition a power boost the likes of which I'd never experienced before."

"Or will again," Piper uttered in relief.

Phoebe merely stood silent and watched the worm's track as it headed for the vanquished demon.

Piper's gaze followed her sister's and she sighed, "I'd better get back to Paige and Leo and see if we can figure something out." Phoebe turned with a worried look on her face so Piper smiled encouragingly, "Hang in there, we'll get you out. I promise."

"Cole too?" Phoebe asked in a surprisingly challenging tone.

Piper slowly nodded and solemnly assured her sister, "Cole too."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **__**


	9. part nine

**_Part Nine_**

**_Hours Later…_**

**_May 16, 2002_**

Phoebe sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the plateau. How could she have misread her sister? Or had she? Piper was obviously upset and angry over the whole mess of Cole becoming the Source. Maybe her comment stemmed from those emotions and the fact that it was easier to blame Cole than her own baby sister. Phoebe wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands even though the tears had long since dried. She thought if anyone would hold deep-rooted resentment against Cole, it would be Paige. From the moment Paige realized what it meant that Cole was a demon, she'd been leery of Cole and more suspicious. But Piper…Phoebe believed Piper had truly accepted him into their lives. Cole. Everything was all mixed up now. _'How do I feel about Cole? And what do I want from him now?'_

Everything she'd lived for two years hadn't happened. But how could she ignore all her emotions regarding what happened with him, because of him? There'd been no power advancement, no Wyatt, no Chris, no Jason, no Barbas, no Tribunal… How could she simply pick up where she'd left off two years before when Cole first came back? And what about Cole? She'd told him everything. How would he deal with the knowledge of what he was capable of? Had she changed his fate or sealed it? Could she risk it happening again? Maybe it would be safer for them both if they remained in the Wasteland.

Cole stood back and silently watched Phoebe as she sat on the edge with her back to him. She seemed focused on the horizon but he was pretty sure she wasn't seeing it. He didn't know how long he'd been gone but the need to get them out of the Wasteland hadn't seemed quite as urgent as it did now. He thought their time alone together would've helped. That they'd be able to talk about what happened with the Source and work it out. But, after only a brief time of comforting her and calming her when they'd arrived, she'd been keeping her distance. _'Not true,'_ his inner voice argued, _'she comforted me too. More than I had any right to expect.'_ She'd tried to assuage him of the guilt but, deep down, he felt she was only half-heartedly speaking the words. And after what she'd told him, could he blame her?

He could say the words, tell her it was only a premonition, but it didn't change the fact that, to Phoebe, it had all been as real as if it had actually happened. She wasn't faking the tears or pretending to tremble with fear. Watching his wife now, he knew he'd have to be careful and not push her even further away. According to her, he'd become obsessed with holding onto her after he'd escaped the Wasteland and she'd told him it was over. He'd supposedly lost all sense of reason but she couldn't fill in some of the blanks so he was still facing unknown trials ahead. And, if his new plan worked, would it still come true? Would he really sink into madness and nearly destroy her in the process? _'I can't let that happen,'_ he promised himself. _'Our love must come before all else. Whatever it takes to protect it, even if it means giving her space…'_ But his heart ached as he watched her, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let go.

Cole took a step forward but, so as not to scare her, quietly called her name.

Phoebe stiffened at the sound of his voice. Even so, she wished she wasn't the cause for some of the pain she heard in his tone. She'd been trying to bear in mind that he wasn't the Cole who had done all those horrible things after escaping the Wasteland. It was part of the reason why she'd been avoiding him after she'd told him everything. She didn't want to make things worse and it was far easier not to talk. Yet she couldn't avoid him forever. She had to talk to him. There was still so much they had to deal with. She got to her feet and turned to him. "You're hurt," she chastised.

He glanced at his left arm and looked at the long cut as if he'd never seen it before. He took another step closer and apologized. "I shouldn't have run off like that. You were right about the worm. It didn't like my interference."

Phoebe walked towards him and offered, "I'm sorry for my outburst before with Piper. I haven't changed my mind about using the Grimoire but I shouldn't've phrased it the way I did." She gingerly moved his sleeve to examine his wound. "I don't think it's very deep. Does it hurt much?"

He wanted to tell her that the only thing hurting him was her fear and anger but he simply shook his head. "Piper left?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for the idiotic rhetorical question.

She stepped back and replied, "She said she'd figure out a way with Paige and Leo."

"They won't find one," he declared. But, before she could angrily support her sisters, he quickly added, "It's not a matter of me trusting them. Or of me not having faith in their powers. I know they'll do anything to get you out."

"Get us out," she quickly corrected.

He acknowledged her with a slight smile that quickly faded. "Phoebe, you have to understand, the Grimoire is the only way out."

"I won't use evil," she firmly, but calmly, told him. "We'll find another way. We found a way to vanquish the Source, didn't we, when we created that spell?"

"You created the spell," he reminded her.

She dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand, "We'll find a way to escape."

"Well, maybe there is a way," he cryptically agreed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Are you sure?" Phoebe nervously asked as they watched the demon fall to the ground about twenty feet from where they stood.

"No," he admitted, "but it's better than sitting around waiting for your sisters." She still hesitated and he promised, "We'll be safe before the worm even knows what's happened."

"The worm is fast," she worried. "I can see it coming already," she added as she pointed to the line in the sand headed in their direction.

"Then I'd better be faster. Start climbing up," Cole instructed, "and I'll follow as soon as I'm done." He gave her a boost up the rock formation and waited for her to get a little higher before he ran to the demon's location. Awed by the possibility of absorbing a new power simply by stepping on it, he stood at that spot and stared at it. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the fast approaching worm but it was Phoebe's warning scream that caused him to deliberately step onto the power. He was stunned for a moment, as if lightning had struck him, but stood his ground as he tried to assimilate the new energy flowing through him. It was Phoebe's scream again that got him to dive out of the way. Without even trying to test the power, he raced back to the rock formation and began climbing.

Near the top, he lost his grip and would have fallen if not for Phoebe grabbing his wrist. He was still dazed from the power boost and wasn't focusing on her anxious words so he wasn't much help to her. What he was aware of was the worm nipping at his heels just as Phoebe pulled him over the top. He quickly scrambled to his feet and, with her half-pulling him, rushed toward the center of the plateau, far from the worm's reach.

"Too close," she whispered as she hugged him tightly while he panted from the exertion.

"I'm okay," he assured her as he hunched over, hands pressing on his thighs. He closed his eyes a moment and waited until his knees felt strong enough to support him if he stood up straight. He met Phoebe's worried gaze with a reassuring smile, "Now, let's see what I can do." He was hoping for a destructive power that would enable him blow up some of the rocks and harness their energy to create a portal. He focused on one of two nearby rocks, concentrated, and waved his hand slightly. To his great disappointment, all he managed to do was cause the rocks to switch places. "What the hell kind of power is that?" he complained.

If things hadn't been so serious, Phoebe might have giggled. Instead, she teased, "Y'never know, next time you're facing a firing squad you could just trade places with the one holding the gun."

"Yeah, right," he muttered, not amused. Then he scanned the sky, "We have to wait for another demon. You ready?"

She hugged herself and honestly answered, "I'm not sure. I've been trying to get used to not having powers and --"

"That hasn't happened," he reminded her.

She shrugged, "Same difference since I've lost mine here anyway. The point is, I'm not sure I should fill their places with demonic powers."

"Didn't you once tell me it's not the powers but how you use them?" he prompted. "Or was that merely a Halliwell double standard?" From the look on her face, he realized he'd overstepped his bounds so he apologetically volunteered, "I'll go again. Maybe I'll be luckier next time." He began to turn away but she grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"I'll go next," she decided.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "You weren't crazy about this idea. Aren't you the one who's worried that absorbing these powers is partly responsible for what happened to me in the future? We don't know what power's absorbed until after the fact but I'm willing to risk that fate if it means absorbing the right powers to get us out of here."

"But I'm not," she quietly told him. With a trembling hand, she lightly rubbed her fingers along his scruffy beard, "I can't let you be the only one to take the risk. We'll get out of here together and we'll suffer the consequences together."

Cole took her hand and kissed her palm while he continued to meet her gaze. Unfortunately, the tears he saw forming in hers made him realize that she'd come to a major decision. "What is it?" he inquired without releasing her hand.

Unable to look him in the eyes, she concentrated on their hands until even that was too much. She tugged it free and turned away. "I want a divorce," she announced in a low, but clear, voice. He didn't respond so she faced him again. "I'll escape together with you but, once we're free, I want a clean break."

"Tell me you don't love me," he demanded, "and I'll consider it."

Phoebe frowned, afraid she'd miscalculated, "Did you hear me when I told you what happened? You lost it, Cole, and this is where it all went wrong. Because you couldn't let go."

"So you think a divorce is the answer?" he challenged.

"It's the one that works," she sighed. "Look, Cole, it shouldn't be a big deal, it's not like our wedding was real. That dark ceremony was all the Source's doing. The Source and the Seer."

Unconsciously, he clenched his hands into fists, "But you still decide you're done with me, with us, and I have no say in the matter? If you agree the Source was responsible, how did I screw up that you're willing to give up on our love?"

She sighed again, sat on one of the rocks, and patiently told him, "You didn't screw up, at least not on purpose. I know you didn't have any choice when the Source took over. I know you'd never have done any of it if you'd been in complete control. But you still were par--"

"What?" he snapped. "I find it hard to believe that you tell me you love me one minute but that you want a divorce the next. Or was that first part all a lie?"

"Of course not!" she retorted. "You have no idea what loving you has done to me! How long and how hard it's been to get over it. The problem isn't our love, Cole. It's the evil. It's the fact that you've spent over one hundred years being evil and only two being good. Your inner nature will always be to find the easy way out, to take the shortcut. And when I'm with you, my propensity for evil becomes that much more susceptible to your inner nature. I don't have the strength to stay on the right path, to keep you on the right path, when I'm with you."

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of dog," he growled, "that you keep on a leash and let out twice a day. I am who I am, Phoebe, and you knew that from the start. It was enough for you before. Why isn't it now? What's changed?"

"Being evil changed," she answered as she quickly stood up. "I made my choice to join you as Queen long before I began taking the tonic and I can't blame all my actions on you or the baby. I felt freedom and I felt power. And I loved it. With the evil that always comes after the Charmed Ones, the temptation would be too great if I stayed with you. And I can't risk putting us all through this nightmare again. If we were together, I doubt we'd even make it six months before all hell would break loose again."

But Cole had stopped listening as soon as she mentioned being evil. Deep down he'd always known that evil was the one obstacle they'd never be able to overcome. Demons and witches simply couldn't be together. Their inner natures would always come between them. "No!" he shouted. "I don't believe that! You're the one who convinced me that love would help us overcome anything that came our way."

"I was wrong," she tearfully shook her head. "Sometimes love isn't enough." She reached for his hands, squeezed them, and brought them close to her chest. "Please, Cole, please understand, we need time apart. We need time to deal with what happened. We need to figure out who we are now before we can even think of trying again."

He inhaled sharply with the hope he heard correctly. "So you're willing to try again?"

Phoebe released his hands and honestly admitted, "I don't know. I don't want to give you any false hope. I'm not sure I can go through this again. I'm not sure I even want to try." He was about to say something so she quickly continued, "But I also can't deny that my life wasn't the same without you in it. Seeing those holograms of you at the Tribunal reminded me of so much. I wasn't feeling the bitterness anymore but I felt something else. Loss, I guess, the loss of something that had been good at one point. And I'm not sure I'd be doing myself a favor in rejecting you before I've given us another chance to make it right."

Suddenly hopeful, he stated, "I'll give you the divorce and all the time you're asking but I'm not giving up on you, on us."

"I'm not sure I want you too," she whispered. "I've had a life without you and even found love again but I'm still alone. I've seen a vision of me pregnant but I'm so afraid that it'll never come to be and that I'll never have the family I want. What if this is fate's way of balancing the scale by giving us another chance."

"Then don't give up now," he urgently requested as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Don't give up on us."

"I'm afraid of what it means to be with you," she hoarsely confessed. "Of the risks. Of the pain. We might only end up hurting each other more than we already have." Phoebe suddenly felt a whirlwind surround them and pull her from his arms. She screamed and reached for him but couldn't grab hold again as her feet flew off the ground and she was lifted and turned horizontally in the air.

Cole screamed her name and seized her wrists but the vortex was powerful and he was losing his grip. And then, just as suddenly, the wind stopped and Phoebe fell on top of him. Terrified he'd almost lost her, he lay on the ground and hugged her tightly. "I love you," he declared as she clung to him, "and I know you love me. And we will get out of here and we will find a way to be together."

Phoebe closed her eyes and tried to concentrate only on breathing. She couldn't speak. She didn't want to speak. All she wanted was to remain in the safety of his arms and forget about everything else. But she heard a scream from the sky and took a deep breath before she pushed herself off of Cole. She looked up at the sky and watched the demon's fall. "I'm not sure which'll be harder, being with you or without you, but I know we won't find out by hanging around here."

Cole helped her to her feet and then brushed off his pants. He knew they wouldn't have enough time to reach the demon's power before the worm but they needed to get to ground level and wait for the next demon. Strangely enough, he had enough faith to know it wouldn't be long before good triumphed again and another demon would appear in the sky. He held out his hand to her and invited, "Then let's get the hell out of here."

And Phoebe accepted his hand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	10. part ten

**_Part Ten_**

**_Two Months Later…_**

**_July 24, 2002_**

The knocking on her office door startled her and Phoebe dropped the pen on the papers she'd been about to sign. "Come in," she unenthusiastically called out.

Paige peeked in, "I ran into Elise on my way in and didn't get the impression she was too happy I was stopping by."

Phoebe waved her sister in, "Been a busy day, I guess. The column's doing surprisingly well so they want to push the publicity and Elise's trying to arrange some radio spots for me. Maybe some public appearances too."

"Cool!" Paige grinned. "I bet you'll be the next media darling and we'll be seeing your face all over town." Phoebe shrugged but Paige had already continued, "Sure, your name'll be on billboards, posters, and -- Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Phoebe lied as she tried to stuff the papers into their manila envelope.

But Paige recognized the format of the papers and her sister's tear-stained cheeks suddenly registered. "Are those them?" she wondered aloud. But before Phoebe could respond, Paige had quickly rushed over and pulled her sister into an awkward hug. "I can't believe he had the gall to have them sent here."

"Would you rather he'd've delivered them in person? Or at the house?" Phoebe countered as she pushed herself free. She pulled out the papers again and looked at them. "It's so final," she whispered.

"So? You need to move on and you can't if you're still married to him. This's for the best," Paige assured her.

"Is it?" Phoebe mused to herself.

"Y'know, Phoebe," Paige began with a hint of annoyance, "maybe if you shared that premonition with me and Piper, we'd be able to help you through this and you wouldn't act as if the world's coming to an end. For crying out loud, Cole was the damned Source of all Evil!"

"Not like he asked to be," Phoebe murmured. But Paige still glared back at her and, knowing her sisters were more frustrated with the fact that she shared the premonition with Cole alone than with the fact that she was still concerned about his future, Phoebe still found herself apologizing. "I know you both mean well but it's bad enough I know what's supposed to happen. Or what was supposed to happen." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "It's so hard to decide what's okay to do over, what isn't…I've no idea how badly I've changed anything or everything and I can't dump this knowledge on you both. Especially not when Piper's at the beginning of her pregnancy."

Paige stood with her hands on her hips and snapped, "So it's okay for Phoebe to act the martyr?"

Phoebe stared at her sister in surprise, "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Isn't it?" Paige challenged. "You've got all the answers but instead of letting us help you make choices, you're playing God and deciding for us what's in our own best interests." She threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed, "And you don't even know if you're saving the right parts of your future! And what makes you think either Piper or I wouldn't want things to be different? Let's say I get burned by a guy, shouldn't I be the one to decide if I want it to happen?"

"Why would you want to be hurt," Phoebe countered, "if I could help you avoid it without you knowing it?"

Paige frowned, "Because maybe we need to be hurt. Being hurt sometimes is the very thing that makes us stronger. And who's to say that being hurt wouldn't end up leading me to something even better? Didja ever think a good thing might not happen if a bad one's been eliminated first?"

"Of course I did," Phoebe hissed. "Why the hell do you think this's so hard for me? All this knowledge and not knowing if I'm making the future better or worse?"

Paige folded her arms across her chest. "Y'know, justice has a way of being served whether you like it or not. You can't control everything so it's pointless to try."

"So we're back to Cole again," Phoebe sighed as she rolled back her chair, stood up, and faced her sister. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry Cole became the Source. I'm sorry I became the Queen. I'm sorry I carried the next Source. I'm sorry I forced you to vanquish us to the Wasteland. And I'm sorry you think I'm betraying you again by trying to protect him now."

"It wasn't your fault and you are divorcing him," Paige mumbled, feeling slightly guilty for pushing her sister. She knew Phoebe had suffered badly and shouldn't be reminding Phoebe of it when she was supposed to be cheering up Phoebe.

"Tell me something," Phoebe requested, "and I want the truth. If your spell had worked and you'd've gotten me out of the Wasteland with that vortex, would you've tried to save Cole too? Would you've helped me try?" Paige didn't answer and Phoebe nodded, "That's another reason why I haven't told you about the premonition." Paige seemed confused and hurt so she explained, "A lot of what happened had to do with Cole and I don't see that you or Piper can look at it objectively which, considering that I was the one who lived it, is the only way you'd be able to even begin to understand."

Hurt by Phoebe's lack of faith in her ability to support her own sister, Paige softly appealed, "Don't underestimate us."

"Doesn't feel good, huh," Phoebe uttered before she apologized. These sisters hadn't underestimated her, at least not about her having lost her powers…at least not yet. Would she ever stop feeling as if she'd lived those two years? Would it ever seem like a dream? "Look, I love you and I love Piper but I'm scared for you both. I'm scared that any slip by me will ruin whatever good happened to you and I'm scared that not doing anything will mean the bad will happen again."

"You told Piper she was having a boy," Paige reminded her.

"I don't think that'll change anything but our surprise on the day he's born," Phoebe quipped. "I can't tell you about the day he's born or his name because what happens if the events leading up to it are changed?"

"So what if they are?" Paige questioned. "What if it's better than what you saw? Don't you see? If you share the premonition with us, we can all decide and see what's in our best interest." But Phoebe seemed ready to fall apart so Paige hugged her. "I love you but I wish you would let us help you." She felt Phoebe's head nod and she pulled back, took a deep breath, and promised, "But we'll back off. Just…"

"Just?" Phoebe asked warily.

Paige went to the door and turned back to her sister, "Just remember when you follow your heart that sometimes you have to let others fall if only to be there to catch them."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	11. part eleven

**_Part Eleven_**

**_Later that Evening…_**

**_July 24, 2002_**

Phoebe stood outside the penthouse door and was about to knock when she nearly bolted back into the elevator. But those doors shut in her face so she turned back to the penthouse door and stared at it. She hadn't seen Cole in almost two months, not since that day they went together to see each of their bosses. Two days after escaping the Wasteland, not yet adjusted to their new powers, they had to deal with the public reality of her "miscarriage." Between magic on the part of Leo and the Elders and surprising compassion on the part of their bosses, they were both given the opportunity to return to work, no questions asked. And for that, Phoebe was grateful.

_'Otherwise I'd have no relief from coping with these demonic powers and Piper's pregnancy.'_ She looked at the manila envelope clenched in her hand and sighed. _ 'Or this…' _With her other, trembling, hand, she finally knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she knocked again, slightly louder. When he still didn't answer, she, almost too quickly, turned back to the elevator and pounded the button.

"Phoebe?"

She spun and her heart traitorously skipped a few beats when she saw him standing in the doorway. Although covered decently in his black terry robe, his hair was still dripping and, before she began picturing him without the robe, she quickly apologized and turned to go, "I should've called first."

"No, wait," he reached out to stop her and practically felt an electric shock when he touched her bare collarbone.

A shiver went down her spine and she stuttered like a school-girl, "I want…wanted to…um, talk to you. Um, about these."

Cole's gaze shifted from her nervous wide eyes to the envelope in her hand and he stepped back as if he'd been splashed with ice water. "Oh. You got them." He went back inside and motioned for her to follow. "I trust you approved. I gave you everything you asked for."

She handed him the envelope and, as he pulled out the papers, thanked him, "You were more than generous but I don't want any money. That's not what this's about."

He dismissed her comment and turned away as he looked them over, "Then keep it for your sisters. Piper's already pregnant with her first son and --"

"You don't know that she'll have Chris," Phoebe reminded him. "Not with all the slight changes that keep happening."

"Still, with Paige out of work," he told her distractedly, "you'll be the major bread-winner of the family and this money will help. Take it, Phoebe. I certainly don't --" He spun back to her, "You didn't sign it." He fanned the pages, "Not anywhere." She nodded silently and, with his heart in his throat, he croaked, "Why?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She brought her hands to cover her mouth and shrugged as she gave a slight shake of her head. And then the tears came and she couldn't stop herself as a choked sob escaped her throat.

It took him a moment but Cole stepped closer and hesitantly pulled her into his arms. Afraid to even breathe, he simply held her, all the while mentally acknowledging the fact that she had tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and was returning his embrace as she cried.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After she had calmed, Cole had changed into a sweater and jeans and, knowing they both weren't yet ready to talk, busied himself with making her some tea, and now brought her a cup of it with a saucer.

Sitting on the sofa, almost at attention, she accepted it from him and sipped it before she set it down on the coffee table. "Thanks," she quietly said, not quite able to look him in the eyes when he sat in the seat opposite her.

Cole watched her as she distracted herself with another sip but it was time. "I need to know," he patiently demanded.

"I'm not sure what to tell you," she weakly offered, trying to figure out for herself what she wanted to say.

"The truth," he insisted. "We've been to hell and back, Phoebe. Nothing less will do for us."

Phoebe nodded but stood and nervously paced to the patio's French doors. "I got them at work and I read them over. You were more than generous," she acknowledged again while she stared at his reflection in the glass panes, "and I was all set to sign on the dotted lines. But I…I couldn't. I kept staring at the lines but they kept blurring and all I could think of was that we'd vowed to stay together for better or worse and what was I doing?" She turned around, wishing he'd interrupt but, when he didn't, she tearfully shrugged, "What if this was the biggest mistake I'd made the last time? What if all my choices that led to your death was the turning point in my life? Maybe I was a mess now because of that one act?"

"I highly doubt you were a mess," he scoffed. "Headstrong and stubborn maybe but not a mess."

She shook her head and disagreed, "I obsessed more than once. From trying to rid our lives of the remnants of evil to finding the man who was to be the father of my child. Forget about all the little things in the middle. Cole, I lost my powers because of my selfishness. What if trying to work things out with you two years ago, I mean now, would change everything for the better? How many things might turn out differently if you're there to help, to share? What if the premonition was trying to show me that we were all set on one ultimate path because I'd rejected you and divorced you?"

Cole couldn't move for fear that she'd disappear as in all the other dreams he'd had during the past two months. "What are you saying? You don't want the divorce?" She didn't answer and he suddenly lurched up from his seat, "I won't be your yo-yo, Phoebe. You can't pull me back and forth as you please. I won't let you. You want a divorce? Fine, we'll end it. You want to start again? Fine, we'll do it. But I won't let you hurt me while you string me along because you can't make up your mind."

"I never wanted to hurt you," she whispered.

"And I never wanted to hurt you," he curtly replied. "So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know," she honestly answered. "All I know is that I'm scared. All the time, I'm so scared…"

Cole strode towards her but stopped short of hugging her again. "I know you are," he said as he tenderly brushed away a stray tear from her cheek, "but you're not the only one living with this burden of knowledge and worrying about second-guessing yourself all the time. I don't want the fate I had in your premonition but, if I'm meant to be vanquished forever, I certainly wouldn't want you, or even your sisters, to suffer from my actions. I'd sooner kill myself now than let that happen."

She froze from his announcement and rushed her apology. "I shouldn't've ever told you. I should use Grams's spell…"

"No!" He grabbed Phoebe by the shoulders but immediately loosened his grip. "Forgetting the future isn't the answer. You've, we've, got a responsibility."

"I don't want the responsibility!" she shouted as she pushed past him and raced to the door. But she couldn't bring herself to run this time. She rested her forehead against the door and softly cried, "I don't know what to do."

Cole came up behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Let me help. Let your sisters help." He slowly turned her around to face him and advised, "Let us in before this burden tears you apart."

She nervously confessed, "I…I don't want to lose you but I…I don't know how to…"

"How to what?" he encouraged as he led her back to the sofa and sat next to her. He tilted her chin towards him and repeated, "How to what?"

"How to be with you anymore," Phoebe responded in voice barely registering above a whisper.

"Maybe," he suggested in a wavering voice, "that's something we have to learn how to do all over again. The question is, are you willing to try?"

"What about my sisters?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"This isn't about them," he sharply told her and stood. "This is about you and me and our future."

"Paige said that justice will find a way to serve itself," she softly argued. "What if there's nothing but pain in our future?"

Cole didn't even hesitate, "Then it will be because of our choices, not some premonition. We create our own future, Phoebe, with every choice we make. And sometimes pain is a necessary part of the process. Sometimes the only risk worth taking is the one that involves the most pain."

"And you're willing to risk it?" she wondered. "All the temptations of evil, the resentments of my sisters and the Elders, the adjustment to new demonic powers…You're willing to risk it all? For what? Another vanquish?"

"For love," he shrugged helplessly as he knelt before her and clasped her hands in his. "For you, Phoebe, because even now I can't imagine a future without you." A tear slid down her cheek and he placed his index finger on her lips to keep her from speaking, "But I need to hear it from you. I need to know you think we're worth the risk. I need to know you believe in our future."

"I…I want to," she croaked as she pulled her hands free and wiped away her tears. "But I'm --"

"I'm not asking you to move back in today," he interrupted, "or even tomorrow. It's taken two months but I understand now. We have to take it slow because we do need the time to prove ourselves again at our jobs, adjust to our new powers, and get to know each other again."

"Take it slow," she agreed as her voice cracked. He nodded and she practically sighed in relief before she reached for the divorce papers. "But maybe," she stopped and waffled, "maybe we need to make a clean break first. Maybe we have to end it bef--"

Cole gave her the envelope and turned from her. He walked to the French doors, stuck his hands in his pockets, and offered, "Sign them, don't sign them. It's entirely up to you. All I want is the chance to start over."

Phoebe didn't respond and put the papers back in the envelope. Cole's back was to her and she was torn between going over to him and leaving. She opted for the door and quietly said, "Goodbye, Cole."

Cole nodded but didn't turn around until he heard the door close. He stood there a moment before he strode over to the bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He tossed it back and barely acknowledged the burn as it slid down his throat. He poured himself a second but, just as he was about to drink it, flung it instead at the wall. He didn't blink when the glass shattered and he stared at the wall while the liquid stained it as it dripped down. The phone rang and he ignored it while he grabbed another shot glass.

But, by the fourth ring, he whipped the phone handset off its base and barked into it, "What!" There was no response and he muttered a curse before he heard the uncertainty in her voice when she called his name. "What is it, Phoebe?" he asked dully. But her voice crackled over the line and he couldn't hear her reply. "Where are you? You're breaking up."

"….elevator…meeting…meet…them?"

"Call me back," he shouted into the phone, "I can't hear you."

The buzz and crackling disappeared almost immediately when she breathlessly said, "I said, Elise set up a meeting for me to meet with some radio people and I thought…well, I wondered, if maybe you wouldn't mind…would you consider…maybe if you could join us? Y'know, just to listen and maybe let me know after if it's a good offer and stuff?"

Stunned that she actually seemed to be giving him that chance for a future, no matter how slim it was, Cole leapt at the opportunity and, in a surprisingly restrained voice, told her, "Tell me when and where and I'll be there."

After a moment of silence, Phoebe commented, "Okay, okay then…I guess I'll be in touch……Bye, Cole."

"Bye," he uttered as he disconnected the call. It took him all of two seconds before he pumped his fist in the air and exclaimed, "Yes!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	12. part twelve

**_Part Twelve_**

**_Two Years Later…_**

**_May 2, 2004_**

"I'm fine, Piper!" Phoebe shouted in warning from her spot on the sofa when she noticed her sister awkwardly coming down the stairs carrying Wyatt. "Now go back to Magic School where you and Wyatt are safe!" she ordered.

"In your dreams," Piper retorted as she set Wyatt down on the floor and hurried the rest of the way to her sister. She frowned at the sight of her sister's weak appearance. "My extremely pregnant sister was just released from a week's stay in the hospital and told to stay off her feet for the next four weeks. There's no way I'm leaving her alone."

"I'm not alone," Phoebe contradicted while rolling her eyes. She shifted to her side and added, "Between Paige and Cole watching me like hawks, I haven't been allowed to do anything but lie here all day and eat, watch TV, or read. And they drafted Chris into being my watchdog to report back to them if I so much as set a toe on the floor. They won't even let me walk to the bathroom myself. I've gotta use a magical bell and ring for one them." She made a silly face to her nephew who happily toddled to her but, before she could reach for him to lift him up, Piper had already scooped Wyatt in the air away from her. "C'mon, Piper, I haven't seen him in so long. I bet I've missed so much."

"Not as much as you would be missing if Leo hadn't stopped me," Piper snapped as she set Wyatt down in the corner with his blanket and toy truck. Phoebe gave her a questioning look and she sighed as she carefully perched herself on the edge of the sofa by Phoebe's feet. "I nearly vanquished Cole," she confessed.

"What?" Phoebe shrieked as she struggled to sit up. "When?"

Piper hesitated, "He, uh, didn't tell you?"

"He's not a rat." Phoebe glared at her older sister as she finally managed to prop herself up on her elbow, "Now what do you mean you nearly vanquished him?"

Piper gently pushed her sister back down and tried to keep her temper. "He practically locked me in my room to keep me from coming home to you! Do you have any idea what it was like waiting for word on your condition? And then not be allowed to come see you?"

Wyatt uttered a few words in baby talk to her and Phoebe made another face for him. She smiled at his response before she excused Cole's behavior, "He was worried about a possible attack. You know that word's out in the Underworld that you're apart from us and he was afraid of what might happen if word got out that I was vulnerable too. He was more than worried, actually. He still doesn't completely trust the Elders and couldn't count on Leo healing me."

"Of course Leo would've healed you," Piper replied defensively. "You're his family."

Phoebe acknowledged her sister's claim with a sad smile and said, "But being an Elder has meant that he's had to make some sacrifices and Cole didn't want to risk that I'd be one of them. Believe me, he wasn't crazy about the alternative of going to the hospital. He'd've much rather had magic stop the labor."

"At least you had some of the best doctors watching over you," Piper acceded. "Paige said they had the contractions completely stopped within three days." She straightened Phoebe's top a bit and patted her sister's tummy, "At least you're both okay now but I think my niece is in too much of a hurry to join this crazy family."

"She's a Halliwell," Phoebe shrugged before she lightly slapped away Piper's hand. "And just so you know," she teased, "the only one in this family allowed to vanquish Cole is me."

Not amused, Piper grew annoyed at him all over again. "Cole had no right to keep me away. Paige was there by your side. I should've been there too."

Phoebe shook her head and smiled, "You were exactly where I wanted you to be. Where you needed to be." She pointed to Wyatt and said, "Taking care of my nephew over there." And then she pointed to Piper's own swollen belly and grinned, "And my nephew-to-be in there." She patted Piper and teased the unborn baby in a loud voice, "And you're certainly a lot bigger than last time, Chris."

"Not funny," Piper complained. "I think I'd better whip up some chocolate chip muffins for you because I'm sure I weigh more than you and I'm two-and-a-half months behind you."

"No you don't," Phoebe grinned as she waved away her sister's comment. "You're glowing and beautiful while I am the beached whale."

"Fishing for compliments?" Piper joked even though she couldn't quite smile. Phoebe wasn't glowing at the moment. She was much too pale with dark circles under her eyes, looked as though she'd actually lost weight, and seemed utterly exhausted in spite of her bouncy tone. Piper shifted her gaze to Wyatt but when she caught, from the corner of her eye, Phoebe trying to sit up in order to rise, she pushed her sister down again and scolded, "Damn it, Phoebe, lie down! This isn't a joke. Last week's Tribunal and its ruling sent you into premature labor and they still took your powers!"

"They had every right," Phoebe quietly commented as she propped herself on her elbow and protectively caressed her belly. "Funny how I didn't quite learn my lesson," she murmured before she focused again on her sister. "I was careless with my powers and I wasn't thinking of the consequences. And I took for granted the fact that I'd been in control of them that I forgot how easily I could be swayed. Maybe Barbas didn't go quite as free this time with Cole as opposing counsel but he still made a valid point about me, about us."

"I don't want to get into this with you now," Piper said. "We, you, were screwed by Barbas and that damn Tribunal and you're the only one who seems to think it's okay."

"I never said I thought it was okay," Phoebe argued, "just that I understood and have accepted the ruling." The baby began kicking and Phoebe lay back down on her side and lightly rubbed the spot. "You think I'm not scared for my baby? That I'm not scared for you and Wyatt? Or for Chris? Despite my interference, somehow enough of what I lived came true and he still had to come back to change history."

"You didn't live it," Piper quietly reminded Phoebe, frustrated that she upset her sister. "It's been two years, Pheebs, you've gotta let it go."

"I can't," Phoebe stated in defeat. "Chris's less than three months away from his birthday and we don't know what'll happen to him if he's still here for his own birth. And I'm just two weeks away from that exact moment when I woke up to find I hadn't lived any of it and I won't have any more knowledge to use. Time's running out, Piper…"

"I know," Piper indulged her sister, "I know we're still in danger and I know Chris is still angry with me and Leo but --"

"He's not angry," Phoebe interrupted. "He's hurting. He still thinks you consider him a mistake. He never had a chance in his own time to talk to you, to really talk to you, so it's hard for him to suddenly talk to you now, especially when you know the truth about who he is."

"He's not even giving us the chance," Piper complained. "How can I begin to make him see that he was born out of love if he can barely stay in the same room with me."

Phoebe patted her sister's arm, "He's scared, Piper, of being let down. And he's scared of letting you down. He grew up in the shadow of an older brother who was favored by the fates but betrayed every gift of love and power for evil. Chris needs to feel wanted and useful and he needs to save his brother."

"I see," Piper barely whispered as she glanced at her beautiful toddler who suddenly looked at her and grinned oblivious of his fate. "And Chris told you all this?"

The baby's kicking was growing more intense but Phoebe tried not to let it worry her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and tried to think of something to put Piper at ease. Given their current conditions, neither one needed the added stress. Fate hadn't seemed to change plans for her sister. The separation from Leo had been just as hard for Piper in reality and that one desperate night in an alternate plane, resulting in Chris's conception, was almost more than Piper could bear. Phoebe reached for her sister's arm and lightly rubbed it before she brought it back to her own belly where she tried to apply some pressure to discourage the baby's kicks. Piper reacted with concern but Phoebe shook her head, "She's just bored….Sort of like her mother." Piper gave a slight smile that faded quickly and Phoebe sighed, "Cole told me about Chris."

Piper immediately stood up, "Of course he did. Why shouldn't your husband get along better with my own son than me? Chris seems to like everyone better than me. Paige, Dad, Wyatt, and now it seems, even the demon."

"It isn't like that," Phoebe disagreed, letting the jab at Cole slide, and tugged on her sister's hand to have her sit again. "Remember, Chris grew up without any male influences in his life other than Dad and Dad was only around for..."

Piper felt guilty when Phoebe began to cry. She awkwardly pulled Phoebe into her arms and rubbed her sister's back.

But Phoebe wasn't comforted and cried, "I'm going to lose Cole and I don't even know how because Chris had no idea what happened to him…"

"You won't lose Cole," Piper assured her in a soft voice. "We can't get rid of him no matter how hard we try."

"Stop saying that," Phoebe demanded before she burst into a fresh batch of tears.

Piper rocked her sister gently and apologized, "You know I'm only teasing, sweetie. It's taken two years but I do see how Cole's changed and so does Paige. And we both see how you've changed too."

Phoebe immediately pulled back and sniffled, "You mean…"

Piper brushed Phoebe's hair behind her ears and declared, "I mean I'm okay with him being in this family. Really. We both are, although Paige'll probably never admit it except under a truth spell."

Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle and reached for Wyatt who had joined them at the sofa. She glanced back at Piper and worried, "What're we gonna do? We're no closer to discovering who's behind the plot to get Wyatt than we were in my premonition."

"See what all your worrying for two years got you?" Piper teased as she lifted Wyatt onto her shrinking lap.

"I didn't want to make the wrong choices," Phoebe quietly said as she lay back and watched her older sister try to keep Wyatt from sliding off. "I was so afraid of changing too much or too little." Her eyes again welled with tears as she looked from Wyatt to her sister. "I know I'm only Wyatt's aunt but it's so damn frustrating that I haven't been able to change that one aspect of that future. Wyatt's still in danger and not even Cole's presence has been able to change that. And we're running out of time."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	13. part thirteen

**_Part Thirteen_**

**_Moments Later…_**

**_May 2, 2004_**

Piper held Wyatt tightly, kissed the back of his head, and finally broke the silence when she suggested in a choked voice, "Some things are simply meant to be."

"Everything happens for a reason." Even as she spoke the words, Phoebe heard Grams's voice echoing in her mind.

"What's going on?" Cole demanded when he suddenly blinked into the room. "Piper, what the hell're you doing here?! Phoebe, you're supposed to be resting!" Then he noticed the tears glistening on Phoebe's cheeks. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked, trying not to panic, as he quickly knelt in front of her and stroked her belly.

"Hi, hunny," Phoebe happily greeted in her baby voice and reached out for him. "Happy Six Months Wedding Anniversary!"

But Cole pushed away her roving hands, stood up, and cursed, "I knew Paige should've stayed here." He glared at both sisters, "Phoebe, take a nap. Piper, take Wyatt and go back to school."

"Don't I even get a kiss?" Phoebe complained as she tugged on his pants. He looked ready to explode and she muttered as she folded her arms awkwardly across her chest, "I swear I saw more action on our six months divorce anniversary."

"This isn't a joke," he snapped.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "What'd you two rehearse this?"

Cole ignored her and accused Piper, "What'd you say to her? She's not supposed to be under any stress right now and the only reason I agreed to moving back here for the last month of her pregnancy was because she wouldn't be alone in the house and would be safe."

"Here?" Piper snorted. "This's the first place demons come to attack. What else have I missed since I've been banished to the school? And what exactly did my son tell you?"

"You weren't banished," Phoebe argued as she struggled again to sit up. "It's just too dangerous for you and Wyatt to be here and there's no place safer than in a magic school staffed by witches and run by an Elder."

"Go back," he ordered Piper. "Now! Before Gideon has to restrain Leo with magic."

"What?" Piper exclaimed as she nearly lost her balance off the edge of the sofa. Cole had quickly turned from gently forcing Phoebe back down and caught her in time. She let him help her stand but then pushed him back and demanded, "What's going on? What happened to Leo?"

Cole ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. If his fate in Phoebe's premonition wasn't constantly in the back of his mind, his being in the presence of two stressed-out pregnant Halliwell witches might prove to be enough to drive him insane. He stared at the two fuming sisters and realized it was better to first appease Piper and get her back to the school and then deal with Phoebe. "Leo had an…unsuccessful chat with Chris right before he discovered you and Wyatt were missing. And he nearly tore the school apart looking for you."

"So that's why you and Paige both flew out of here before," Phoebe realized. "You lied to me!" she exclaimed. "You told me Paige needed to get back to a new potion and that you had to find Leo to go over a new plan to flush out the traitor."

"And that's the truth," he confirmed. "It just got a little sidetracked because of your sister," he explained with a frown to Piper. His features softened when he focused again on his wife and he caressed her cheek. "We didn't want you to worry until we knew for sure what happened."

Phoebe eyed him and saw the love and concern written all over his face but she pulled away his hand, "You went to the Underworld, didn't you?" He reluctantly nodded and she bit her bottom lip, "You shouldn't've gone. It's too dangerous."

In a calm tone, he promised, "I'm fine, Phoebe. I stuck to the lower caste demons. No one recognized me, don't worry."

"Why didn't you just read my note?" Piper suddenly asked.

"What note?" he nearly growled. "There wasn't any note."

"Of course there was, I left it on the desk in my room," Piper stated. "I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Leo didn't find any note," he frowned. "And, believe me, we turned that room upside-down looking for clues. Who would've taken it?"

"The traitor?" Piper feared. Cole reached out to steady her and she insisted, "I know I left it on th--"

"Uh, guys," Phoebe interrupted with a grin, "I found the traitor." She chuckled from their shocked reactions and pointed to a small piece of white paper sticking out of Wyatt's overalls' pocket.

Cole forced a smile and reached for Wyatt. He hoisted the boy high in the air and used magic to keep Wyatt suspended. When Wyatt giggled and babbled happily, Cole finally relaxed with a natural smile of his own.

Piper held out her hands to touch Wyatt's outstretched fingers. She smiled nervously at him and spoke to Cole through her clenched teeth, "Get him down."

Cole ignored her and tickled Wyatt's tummy. "He loves it when I do this," he replied with a grin. He then pulled the paper from Wyatt's pocket and read it, "Leo, I'm taking Wyatt home to see Phoebe, Piper."

"See…" Piper gloated before she sighed, "I'd better get back and let him know we're okay." She reached for Wyatt's hand after Cole brought him down. "Come on, sweetie, we're gonna see Daddy and have a talk about not taking Mommy's notes when she leaves them for Daddy."

"Bye-bye, Wyatt," Phoebe waved with a grin.

Piper turned to her sister and smiled when her son waved in return. She pointed at Phoebe, "You, behave and do everything they tell you or you'll have me to deal with." She then focused on Cole, "You, we're gonna have a little chat of our own later."

Phoebe continued to smile as she watched her sister lead Wyatt up the stairs. Then she turned back to her husband and stretched out her arms to him. "C'mere, you. I've missed you all afternoon. I've been lonely and bored."

Wearily, Cole sat on the sofa and helped her to a seated position. She awkwardly hugged him but, as soon as it turned amorous, he disentangled himself and stood again. "We're not having any of that. And don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" she teased as she lay back against the pillows and patted the sofa for him to sit again. But when he refused, she complained, "I thought you were kidding before. C'mon, Cole, today of all days, we've been married six months. And we're having a baby girl in another month and we've got the whole house to ourselves."

"Were you paying attention to the doctors?" he admonished. "Bed-rest for four weeks. No stress, whatsoever."

"Maybe this'll change your mind," she grinned.

He watched her for a moment but, when nothing happened, he shrugged, "What am I waiting for?"

Phoebe glanced at herself and immediately stopped smiling. She couldn't even bring herself to look back at him. And she could barely contain the sob that slipped from her throat.

"Phoebe?" he uttered in concern and immediately knelt before her. Cole lightly rubbed her belly, "Is it the baby?" But Phoebe flung her arms around his neck and he awkwardly balanced himself as he wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, what is it?" he quietly asked when she began to cry. But her face was buried in his shirt and he couldn't hear her reply so he gently pried himself loose before asking her to repeat her answer.

As he wiped away her tears, she sniffled and tearfully told him, "I forgot. I tried to cast an illusion for you and I forgot that they took my powers."

"Oh, baby," he murmured as he embraced her again, "it's okay. It'll take time to get used to being without them."

"Such a dumb power anyway," she mumbled unhappily, "casting illusions. And like it really would've worked anyway. I know what I look like."

Cole lightly pressed a palm to each side of Phoebe's face and assured her, "I don't need an illusion to see that I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world." She clearly didn't believe him so he brought her lips to meet his for a warm and tender kiss. "You were attractive the night I met you," he smiled before he kissed her again. "You were breathtaking the night I married you," he whispered as his lips trailed feathery kisses down her neck.

"Cole…"

"You were stunning the night I divorced you," he continued as he focused on her arm that wrapped itself around his neck. "You were glowing the night I remarried you," he murmured as his lips found hers again. He quickly moved lower to kiss her belly and then pressed his ear to it as if he could hear the baby's heartbeat. He chuckled when he felt the baby kick in his ear and honestly told his wife, "And you were never more beautiful than tonight when you're carrying our child inside you." He kissed her belly once more before he gazed deep into her eyes and promised, "I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Phoebe wasn't sure she had ever loved him as much as she did at that moment but couldn't find the words to tell him. She reached for him and pulled him close but felt lost when she realized she no longer had her power to even let him feel her love. And, as she clung tighter to him, she nearly broke down again when she guiltily admitted, "It was my fault we almost lost the baby…"

"It wasn't and we didn't," he insisted when he immediately pulled back. "What did I tell you in the hospital? It was stress from Barbas and that trial that started the labor and nothing you did or didn't do could've prevented what happened."

"Piper and Wyatt are still in danger," she sniffled as she searched desperately for some answers in his eyes, "and time's running out. I only have two more weeks left to the premonition and I don't know what else we can do to save him and now I don't have any powers and I know they weren't the most impressive demonic powers I could've gotten but it wasn't like I could choose which ones I'd get and then I got so used to having them as if I'd had them all along and now I'm back to where I was in the premonition and I have to earn my powers back but they weren't specific about which powers I'd get back and what about our little girl what powers is she gonna have or did the Tribunal take hers too because I never did display any new powers during the pregnancy and I don't know if sh--"

Cole finally silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled back, he teased with a smile, "You needed to stop for air."

But Phoebe couldn't smile and began to tremble. "I don't have my powers and I'm stuck here…helpless."

"Don't be stupid," he rebuked, "You're one of the least helpless people I know."

"But look at me, I --" she tearfully began.

He firmly kissed her lips before he apologized, "I'm sorry, baby. I know I went into protective overdrive but you have to know I believe in you and your abilities." He nodded as soon as she began to shake her head, "Yes, I do. I have faith in you, Phoebe. The same faith you've shown me time and again and just because you don't have your powers right now doesn't mean you're powerless. You are still every bit the witch you were when we first met."

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around him again and tried to press herself even closer to him. "Tell me this isn't a premonition," she implored in a whisper. "Tell me I won't wake up to find this's all a dream. Tell me you're real."

He gently shifted her position so that she was once more lying on her side and he clasped her hand tightly in his. He guided it to her belly and lightly pressed it to the spot where he'd felt his daughter kick moments earlier. "I'm real, Phoebe. And she's real." But Phoebe seemed ready to cry again and he kissed her before he rested his forehead against hers and whispered for her to close her eyes. She nervously complied and he continued to soothe her in a calm voice while he lightly drew imaginary circles along her belly. When her breathing slowed to a more relaxed pace, he reached for the blanket on the back of the sofa and covered her with it.

But Phoebe opened her eyes in a panic. "Cole?"

"Shhh, I'm right here," he assured her as he sat on the edge of the coffee table opposite her. He leaned forward and, beneath the blanket, lightly massaged her underbelly. He smiled appreciatively when she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't need to any power for him to feel her love. He could see it in her face, in her body. He couldn't resist kissing her again.

"I love you," she swore wholeheartedly in a soft voice.

"I never doubted it," he smiled.

"Never?" she skeptically asked before she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Almost never," he conceded with a wink before he kissed her again. "Now, close your eyes." He thought he saw a flash of fear but he never stopped touching her and he promised, "You're safe, our daughter's safe, and so are Piper and Wyatt." He lightly caressed her cheek and, when she finally closed her eyes, he softly encouraged, "Shhhh…Rest…I'm right here."

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered when she opened her eyes again. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "I can't do any of this without you. I don't even want to try."

Cole tried not to let his frustration show. Every time he managed to dispel Phoebe's fears, he'd be right back at square one. "I love you, Phoebe. Through hell and back, I've loved you. And I love this little life we've created inside you. But if I have to give my life for you or for her I will and --" he quickly put his fingers to her lips, "and then I'll find some way to come back to you."

"The Wasteland," she lightly snorted, "our own personal Garden of Eden."

Cole laughed and nuzzled her neck, happy and relieved to feel her respond. "Six months down, an eternity to go," he teased when he noticed her eyelids drooping. He kissed her again and returned to massaging her. "Get some rest," he whispered, "I'll be here when you wake up." She barely responded and he smiled in amazement as his beautiful wife nodded off for much needed sleep.

He continued stroking her and caressing her until he was sure she was soundly asleep. And then, resting one hand on her belly, he reached with his other hand for his cell phone and flipped it open. The moment Paige answered, he advised, "You'd better be ready because I don't know how much longer we can keep both Phoebe and Piper out of it. Send Chris back and we'll get to work on Phase Two."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**__**


	14. part fourteen

**_Part Fourteen_**

**_One Week Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

Phoebe leaned back against her headboard and drew half of a big red "x" through the date in her countdown calendar. She felt the baby kick and she smiled as she rubbed the spot, "Take your time, baby, we've got another three weeks 'til we say hello." The phone rang and she rolled her eyes as she set aside the calendar. Before her sister could even say hello, she answered, "I'm fine, Piper. The doctor said to keep doing whatever I'm doing and even okayed some light work."

Piper's disapproval came through despite the static in the connection. "You're on medical leave. No work, Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed. She'd already had this argument with Cole on the way back from the doctor. "I'm not going into the office or doing any interviews," she announced. "All I'm talking about's reading some letters and typing some advice. Reading and typing, Piper. Nothing strenuous in that and I won't even have to leave the bed." She glanced at the huge pile of letters next to her that she'd begged Cole to pick up on their way home and recalled her promise to him, "I'll work at a slow pace, a few letters at a time. Jason even agreed to forgo my usual deadlines and let Elise pick and choose which pieces to run in a fresh column and which to repeat. He'd prefer me to do some radio spots but --"

"Is he insane?" Piper snapped. "You're in no condition to travel to the studio and --"

"That's not what he had in mind," Phoebe replied defensively. "He and Elise have both been more than accommodating for me given the past two weeks and the fact that I'll still be taking my full maternity leave. He wanted to arrange for the spots to take place here in the house where I wouldn't even have to move from the sofa."

"Fine," Piper grudgingly said, "but I still say you'd be overdoing it."

"I agree," Phoebe sighed, "and I even told Cole that. I do know my limitations, y'know. Even from the living room, doing the radio spots would be too much."

"Not to mention all the juicy explanations we'd have to come up with for what goes on around here," Piper added. "Can you imagine the calls that would've come in if that attack on Chris the other day had been caught live?"

Phoebe paused a moment before she quietly apologized, "I know I wasn't much help with that…"

"It's okay, Pheebs," Piper quickly assured her. "That's not why I mentioned it. I'm sorry you got pushed to the sidelines but we couldn't risk you going into labor again. Besides, the spell you wrote's what really saved Chris, not the fact that I blew up one of the demons."

Phoebe twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "The attacks seem to be more frequent now. Maybe the school isn't such a safe place for you anymore. Maybe you and Wyatt should go with Leo up to the other Elders."

"I'm not running," Piper declared. "And, if you recall, I didn't even want to go to the school in the first place. If we can't hold our own surrounded by all this good magic, then maybe we should reconsider our line of work."

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Phoebe worried. "I don't like being separated from you and I'm not talking about living in different homes even if they're only two blocks away. I'm talking about not being able to share with you or talk to you or --"

"I know, sweetie," Piper softly interrupted. "And I feel the same way. You're about to become a mommy and I know that scares you even though you've practically help me raise Wyatt. But you --"

"That's not true," Phoebe blushed. "I may be crazy 'bout my nephew but I'm no replacement for his own mommy or his daddy. You've accomplished so much, Piper, and I'm so proud of you. I wish I'll be half as successful as you."

"Don't be silly," Piper insisted, "you'll be a great mommy. But, if it makes you feel better, remember I'll be there in an instant if you need to talk or have any questions or even if you just want your big sister to hold your hand. And the minute you're in labor, I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks," Phoebe whispered, "but maybe that's not such a good idea. Not with you and Wyatt still in danger."

It took Piper a moment to comment. "As much as I hate to say it, maybe Cole and Leo are right. We need to concentrate on what's best for our babies. And maybe that means staying on the sidelines right now while everyone else tries to find the person responsible for the attacks."

"So you've forgiven Cole for not letting you come home when I was in the hospital?" Phoebe sniffled into a tissue.

"He was concerned for both of us," Piper acknowledged, "and even I can see that he had only our best interests at heart. However…his bedside manner leaves much room for improvement."

"Not for me," Phoebe chuckled as she recalled Cole's bedside manner with her that morning. "Nope, he, I mean, it, couldn't be sweeter." She glanced around as if someone might be listening and partly covered her mouth when she confided, "I think Cole and Paige have a suspect lined up. Have you noticed how chummy they are these days?"

"Yeah," Piper agreed, "the other day she even offered to temp at his office while one of his law clerks's on jury duty. Y'think maybe they've turned over new leaves because of you?"

"Then I missed the newsflash," Phoebe snorted, "that hell froze over. No, those two are up to something, I can feel it."

"C'mon," Piper laughed, "look who we're talking about – Paige and Cole? No way she's gonna be up to any funny business with him, not after all the lectures and grousing she gives whenever he comes up with one of his plans."

"Just once I'd like to see her a little more grateful for the fact that because Cole is a demon we've been able to survive some rather nasty encounters," Phoebe commented with a more than a little hint of annoyance.

"Hell would have to freeze over first," Cole quipped when he blinked into the bedroom carrying a tray of two servings of pasta and orange juice.

Phoebe smiled at him and tried to scoot over to the side of the bed to allow him room to sit next to her. But she couldn't manage the phone at the same time and had to disconnect the call, "Gotta go, lunchtime…Love you."

Cole set the tray down on the snack table that had been placed near the bed and assisted his wife. He then moved the pile of letters to a different table and frowned, "You're not working today. You've already had enough excitement."

Phoebe opened her mouth to argue but changed her mind when she whiffed the aromatic sauce coming from the pasta. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and smiled, "You went to that little place in Italy, didn't you."

Cole shrugged, "A blink here, a blink there, nothing's too good for my two beautiful witches."

Phoebe stretched out her arms for him and, when he bent forward, kissed him appreciatively, "I love you."

Cole kissed the tip of her nose and turned back to get the food. "Food, then nap. No arguments."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Well?" Paige questioned when she orbed into the kitchen.

Cole looked up from doing the dishes and informed her, "Chris checked in about a half-hour ago and Phoebe's still asleep."

"Is she okay?" she wondered with concern. "It's been almost two hours since lunch." Then she noticed what Cole was doing and raised an eyebrow, "Demon does dishes?"

He sprayed her with the nozzle for a second or two and ignored her shriek. Then he returned to his task of washing the last dish and seriously told her, "It might not've seemed like much but going to the doctor and later stopping by her office was more activity than she's used to and she's exhausted even if she can't admit it."

She finished patting her face dry and set aside the towel. "But the doctor said everything's fine, right?"

He nodded and placed the last dish in the drain-board, "The doctor even said she could do some light work on her laptop which, if you tell your sister I said this, you'll be out at least three pairs of shoes, is probably a good thing for her. Phoebe's been going a bit stir crazy and --"

"Driving the rest of us crazy," Paige grinned and tossed him the towel to dry his hands. "Okay, so she's settled. Chris is ready. And Piper loves the idea of "escaping" and doing some shopping for Phoebe."

"And she doesn't suspect anything about Wyatt?" he paused before he dropped the towel on the counter. "She may not be as far along as Phoebe but I don't want her going into labor either."

"She'll be fine," she assured him. "The fact that I volunteered to watch Wyatt for her while she spent quality time alone with Phoebe only put her more at ease about leaving him at the school."

"And Leo?" he warily asked. "You're sure he doesn't suspect? He seemed to be asking a lot of questions before about Wyatt and Chris."

"If he does suspect," she retorted, "he deserves an Oscar." But she thought for a moment before she quietly considered, "He's scared for his sons and given that Phoebe's knowledge of the future from her premonition hasn't helped us find out who's after Wyatt or why, can't you understand what he's going through?"

"Of course I can," he glared at her. But, realizing she didn't mean to be insulting, he toned down his voice when he said, "But it's better for everyone if Leo stays out of this for now. No matter what he's been through or how worried he is, he's not exactly the best at subterfuge and I don't want to give Gideon the slightest edge."

"We're so close," she murmured. "Wyatt's only one but it seems he's fated to a life of willingly doing evil while Chris grew up without his father's influence. They both lost Piper and had to forge lives for themselves."

"Chris is a survivor," Cole nodded. "He's a Halliwell, it's in his blood."

Paige couldn't help but smile, "That he is…Maybe that's why he keeps butting heads with Piper. He's so much like her."

"Like all of you," he agreed. "Even that big sister of yours. He's got enough of Prue's pride within him too."

Paige's smile faded, "What if we let him down and can't change anything? What if Wyatt still turns evil?"

"Look at me," he instructed. "I'm proof that any part of the future can be changed. And that was only because of Phoebe. With the Charmed Ones, Leo, Chris, and me all working together, do you really think we'll lose Wyatt?"

"We're doing a pretty damn good job of it so far but I'm scared," she admitted. She glanced at him and nervously commented, "I hope we're right about this."

He eyed her, "Cold feet? You're the one who convinced me I wasn't overreacting with my suspicion."

She laughed to herself, "If you ever told me that I'd be working together with you…"

"Maybe there's hope for us yet," he quipped before he froze at the sound of shattering glass.

"Phoebe…" Paige uttered.

Without a second thought, Cole blinked and Paige orbed from the kitchen and into Phoebe's room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	15. part fifteen

**_Part Fifteen_**

**_Moments Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

Paige reached Phoebe's side first and sat on the edge of the bed while she tried to rouse her moaning sister. Cole had rushed to Phoebe's other side so she attempted to scan Phoebe's belly by holding her hands above it. "I know healing's not really my thing," she tried to assure him, "but I'm not sensing anything wrong with her or the baby."

He acknowledged Paige's diagnosis with a nod but was more concerned that Phoebe was still caught in the throes of her nightmare. He had finally resorted to lightly shaking her by her shoulders when her eyes snapped open. "It's okay," he quickly told her when she wheezed for breath, "you're safe. I'm here, Paige's here. You're safe."

"The Seer," Phoebe croaked as she struggled in his grip. Not fully aware of the situation, she did see Paige sitting next to her and she reached desperately for Paige, hoarsely imploring her sister for help. "She's taken my baby…"

"No, sweetie," Paige promised her older sister in a soothing tone, "the Seer's dead and she's not coming back." Phoebe shook her head almost wildly but, with Cole's help, Paige pulled Phoebe up. Phoebe trembled in her arms and she glanced to Cole with worry.

Just as worried, he at least realized what had happened. For the third time that week, she'd had the nightmare. He edged closer to the sisters and stroked Phoebe's back while she was still held in Paige's arms. And he whispered in her ear that she was okay, that she'd had a bad dream.

"We should get Piper," Paige suggested to him in a whisper while Phoebe continued to tremble and pant heavily.

"She'll be fine," Cole disagreed while he maintained physical contact with his wife. He brushed some hair from her eyes and he watched closely until she finally focused on him.

"Cole?" It had to be a dream. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued to rock in Paige's arms. He couldn't be there. He was gone. Because of her. And now so was the baby. "He's gone…" she softly cried.

"No, Phoebe," Paige swore, trying not to panic from her sister's confusion, "Cole's here. He's right here."

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes again and, when she saw him sitting by her side, his face creased with worry, she hesitantly reached out to touch his face. The longer her fingers ran over the stubble on his cheek, the more real he seemed, especially when he covered her hand with his and moved it in synch with hers. But, wordlessly, she dropped her hand and stared from one face to the other.

Paige cast a quick glance to Cole before she said, "You're okay, Phoebe, you had a bad dream. The baby's fine, she's still here." As if to prove her point, she guided Phoebe's hand over the baby and then smiled when the baby kicked, "See? She's all right."

Phoebe quickly squeezed her sister's hand but turned back to Cole and reached for him. As soon as Paige released her into Cole's arms, she buried her face in his chest and began taking rapid breaths. "You're here," she whispered, "you're here."

While exchanging a sigh of relief with Paige, he soothed Phoebe, "That's right, baby, I'm real. It was only a flashback to a nightmare you never had."

"It was so real," she murmured. "The Seer was in the delivery room and took my baby." She finally looked up to him and apologized, "You've been so patient and I should've known bet--"

"You can't control your nightmares," he interrupted, masking his worry and frustration, "so I don't want to hear any more apologies…I only wish I could make you feel safe."

"You do," she quickly told him and hugged him tighter, "oh, Cole, you do. The safest place I know, remember?"

Paige, however, glared at Cole. All the time they'd spent together planning to catch Gideon, he'd never once mentioned Phoebe having any nightmares. And she grew more irked the longer he ignored her. But she also realized that Phoebe was more important than in starting up with Cole so she gently brushed Phoebe's hair once with her hand and asked, "How long have you been having them?"

Phoebe shrugged and slowly pulled herself free from Cole's embrace. She ran her hand over the spot the baby was still kicking and answered, "Haven't had it since my first trimester…but now…" She shrugged again and toyed with the edge of her blanket, "Couple of times, I guess…"

"It's just a date in the year," Cole cautioned her with a firm kiss to her forehead, "stop giving it significance."

Phoebe caught her sister's confusion and reached for Cole's hand before she explained, "In my premonition…I saw…lived…" She glanced back at him for strength and squeezed his hand when she found it. In a more confident voice, she began again, "Remember I told you that I'd helped you vanquish Cole? So I was still pregnant when he…after…and the Seer was still alive. But I coped. I had you and Piper and I had the baby and…And a week later, I'd started losing control to the evil." She smiled sheepishly at her sister, "You, uh, were, uh, sorta on the receiving end of a lot of it." Paige merely patted her hand so she took a deep breath and continued, "The Seer put her plan in motion and performed a ceremony that stole the baby from inside me." Her voice lowered as she recalled, "And we destroyed her while she carried the baby along with all those demons in the chamber…the Source…all that evil…we did it…finally…but the price…God…"

Paige waited a moment while Phoebe wrapped herself in Cole's arms again. And then she brought up Cole's comment about the date. "It happened today, I mean, would've happened today? I mean…you know what I mean…"

Her ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat, Phoebe confirmed her sister's speculation, "Two years ago today." But, in a sudden rush, she told Cole, "I didn't want to think about it, didn't plan to. Especially not after today, how you made me feel this morning and then our visit to the doctor and then lunch, I felt so…I wasn't even worr--"

Cole interrupted her nervous rant with a lingering kiss to her lips and then gently pushed her back into the pillows. "It was a nightmare. The Seer's gone and no one is going to take our baby." He indicated to Paige to help fix Phoebe's blankets while he stood and picked up the snack table that Phoebe had knocked over. Using his power, he transformed the shards of her broken glass into a small stuffed teddy bear holding a tiny red heart. She smiled but he noticed her hand shook when she accepted it. "They'll have to go through me first," he declared as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Through us first," Paige corrected as she forced a smile for her sister. She caught Cole's hint and, in a bouncier tone, informed her sister, "Big bad demon here agreed to reward your good report from the doctor with a shopping surprise."

All thoughts of her nightmare instantly forgotten, Phoebe eagerly leaned forward and kissed him, "Baby, you're the best!" she exclaimed as she pushed aside her blankets. "I promise I won't break the bank."

"You got that right," he retorted when he prevented her from getting out of bed. "Piper's coming."

"Okay," she conceded, "if it makes you feel better, I'll go with her." She tried pushing away the blankets again but he didn't budge and she looked from him to her sister, "Don't tell me I'm going shopping on the 'net…"

"Nope," Paige grinned, "Piper's already done the shopping." Amused by her sister's shocked pout, she sympathized, "It's not the mall but it'll be fun. You'll have all these presents to open. And we all know how much you love presents."

"It'd be more fun," Phoebe grumbled, "if I could pick the presents for myself…in the store."

"I'll send Piper back," Paige smiled before she nodded knowingly to Cole.

"What about you?" Phoebe suddenly asked, having missed the silent communication between her sister and husband.

"Big sister quality time," Paige nonchalantly shrugged. "I'll stay at the school with Wyatt."

Touched, Phoebe reached for her sister's hand, "Little sister quality time later, okay?"

After Paige nodded appreciatively and orbed out, Cole kissed Phoebe on the top of her head, "I'll be downstairs reviewing some depositions. You need anything…"

She nodded but, when he started to walk away, she tugged him back. "I need you," she quietly told him. "Always…"

He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. "Be good," he advised. She rolled her eyes and, shaking his finger at her, he repeated, "Be good."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Paige stared hopelessly at the open texts before her. She bounced Wyatt on her knees and complained to him, "You'd think with all these books at our fingertips, I'd've found something."

"I told you before, Paige," Gideon announced when he entered the library, "you won't find such spells in these books."

She indicated to the books and said, "But these were powerful witches who lived during times when their lives were in constant danger. You're telling me none of them ever had need for controlling someone's emotions?"

"I'm not saying that at all," he shook his head, "but these books were meant to guide future generations by teaching them of the past. Spells such as the one you seek are complex and, in the wrong hands, dangerous and would never have been written down in such a public manner."

"How are we the 'wrong hands'?" she frowned. "And where do I find the more 'private manner'?"

"Spells to control a person in any way," he lectured, "can cause irreversible damage if cast with even the slightest alteration. They should be used only in the most dire of circumstances because they border on the side of evil."

Paige considered his words a moment, "I understand how they can be misused. I think we've all lived on the edge of evil at one time or another. But I don't understand why they haven't been written down somewhere. Anywhere."

"I know of a book," he offered, "a book written more than eight centuries ago. It would contain the spell you seek."

She leaned forward eagerly, "Would you get it for us?"

"It's a companion to the Grimoire," Gideon stated and waited for her reaction.

She kissed the top of Wyatt's head and said, "Guess that's out then…So how do you know about this book?"

"From a demon with whom I once had to associate. So why do you want this spell?" he asked intently.

Stunned, she was even more sure her suspicions about him were right. "You worked with a demon?"

"One must use whatever resources one can find when fighting evil," he cautiously replied. "Surely you've discovered that in your years as a Charmed One."

"Yes, but --"

"Where's Piper?" Chris breathlessly interrupted when he orbed into the room.

Paige spun in her seat and gasped when she saw her nephew. She set Wyatt on the floor and rushed to Chris's side.

He was holding his left shoulder and sported a large bruise over his left eye. Blood still trickled from the corner of his mouth and he pushed away Paige. "No time…Gotta get Piper and Wyatt away."

"Piper's with Phoebe," she informed him. When he suddenly leaned against the table, she quickly said, "Long story so tell me what's going on. Who did this to you?"

"Melora," he uttered before he took a painful deep breath. "I think…too busy fighting…"

She guided him to the chair but he refused to sit. "Okay, you stay here with Wyatt and I'll go look them up in the Book."

"You won't find them in your Book of Shadows," Gideon told them. "Melora is the current leader of the demons of darkness who have not gathered since the late 1500s. I believe that's before your Book began, correct? The question is, why would she surface now?"

"Little too busy fighting for my life to ask," Chris sighed. "Can we just --"

"No need for flippancy," Gideon chastised. "This is rather unexpected. Consider all possibilities and then mount your defense."

"We don't have time for this," Chris nearly shouted.

"Calm yourself, Chris," Gideon recommended, "or you won't be any help. Now, demons of darkness…why choose this time to attack? What's in it for them? What do they hope to accomplish and what are they after?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Paige retorted while helping support Chris. "Wyatt. Chris, you stay here with Wyatt and call for Leo and tell him to heal you. I'll go home and we'll work on some plan."

Chris shook his head, "I've gotta go back with you. I'm the one who fought them so you're gonna need my help finding them and we may need the Power of Three to stop them."

Paige glanced at Gideon and apologized, "It seems we've done nothing but impose upon you and your staff since we've met and your lives have been put in danger more than once but…"

He wave aside her concern and smiled, "Wyatt will be safe here. If I can be of further assistance, anything for the greater good…"

Paige hugged Wyatt and straightened his overalls, "You be good for Gideon, okay? We'll be back soon." Wyatt reached for her and she lifted him in her arms and spun him until he giggled. But she gave him one sound kiss and set him down on the floor again. "Love you, little guy," she whispered into his soft blond hair before she kissed him one last time. Supporting Chris, she led him to the door and muttered, "Let's get this show on the road."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	16. part sixteen

**_Part Sixteen_**

**_Twenty Minutes Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

Paige nervously looked at her watch and then up at the kitchen ceiling. "Piper can come down any minute."

"I told you before, I brought them snacks and drinks so Piper has no reason to come back downstairs," Cole reminded her. "The kitchen passed inspection so it's safe to talk for a few more minutes. You do understand," he informed Chris as he took back the ice pack and emptied the water into the sink, "you have to stay in the club now. We can't risk Piper finding you in the house. Even if she has no reason to leave Phoebe's room, it would be a major mistake to underestimate a Halliwell."

"I was right," Paige smirked. "Admit it, Piper can come down any minute."

"Let's just go over the plan," Chris complained. "By now, Gideon's probably managed to get away without arousing suspicion and I've gotta start the tracking device Paige stuck in Wyatt's overalls." He rubbed his neck which was now feeling a bit sore. "I'll be up in the attic."

But Cole grabbed his arm, "No, Chris. You've done your part. You got into a fight with an insignificant demon and used the cover I gave you to convince Gideon that the demons of darkness had resurfaced."

"Speaking of which, don't y'think you were cutting it a little close there in the end, Uncle Cole?" Chris grumbled while he began rubbing his shoulder. "I think you enjoyed toying with the demon before you decided it was time to blow it away, never mind the fact that I was still in its way."

"It had to look real," Cole apologized.

"Letting off some steam?" Paige questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Cole ignored her and instructed, "Chris, go to the club and do your regular chores. If anyone asks, you got into it with some drunk in the alley. Paige, track down Darryl and offer your help on his latest case."

She stared quizzically at him. "I thought I was supposed to find Leo and keep him distracted so that he wouldn't inadvertently interrupt our plans."

He shook his head, "Plan changed when Piper called for him." And before Paige could ask, he answered, "She was worried about Phoebe's reaction to the nightmare and wanted him to check her out. Don't worry, he couldn't sense any problems either. Now, go see Darryl. The murder victim was a single mom with a five-year old girl. He's trying to locate the kid's grandmother. Might've been one of your old case files."

"Might've been," she asked in concern, "or definite?"

"Might've been," he replied. "Name seemed familiar, that's why I'm asking you to give him a hand. Besides, you have to start offering your help to him and let him see it's a two-way street, that you're not using him just because he conveniently knows your secret."

"We don't do that," Paige snapped. She was further insulted when Chris had the nerve to roll his eyes. "I'm not even gonna discuss this with you," she sniffed.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Cole said, "I'm not positive but I might've seen the victim's name in a file that day I worked for you."

"You remember from two years ago a name you might've come across?" Paige couldn't let the opportunity pass and added, "Besides, you mean that morning, don't you?" Chris looked on with interest and she grinned as she indicated to Cole, "Big bad demon here couldn't hack it past lunch. Something about needing air and a window, as if the Underworld was so accommodating."

Cole was about to retort when they heard approaching footsteps. "Go," he harshly whispered. "Now!"

They each orbed out of the room just as Piper entered. "Were you talking to someone?" she wondered as she scanned the room. "Coulda sworn I heard voices."

"Practicing my statements," he lied. He saw her notice the ice pack and he quickly explained, "My arm was a bit sore."

"Phoebe was right before, you did go to the Underworld," she accused, "and got hurt. How could you do that with everything going on? She's gonna kill you."

"Not if she doesn't find out…" he hinted. But her grin made him realize it was about to cost him for her silence so he sternly questioned, "What're you doing down here?"

"I'm not an invalid," she snapped before somberly admitting, "I'm worried about Phoebe. I know, I know Leo said they're both fine. But I can't stop thinking about this nightmare she's had. She's just not…"

"What?" he asked when her voice trailed off. "Has something happened?"

"Maybe it's nothing," Piper sighed as she shook her head, "I know I haven't been around her much these past few weeks so I'm not sure if it's normal for her or not."

"But…" Cole encouraged, trying not to grow more exasperated by her reluctance to get to the point.

"The baby seems to be pretty active," she finally said. "I mean Phoebe hasn't really stopped rubbing her side the entire time I've been here and it seems more than just the natural instinctive reaction."

"She's having contractions?" he asked as he rushed for the door.

But Piper reached it first, blocked the doorway, and assured him, "No. She's not in pain or even major discomfort but she still seems off. She says she's all right but…"

Cole wasn't sure if he felt relieved or not. "She needs to relax. She's probably still stressed out, not to mention scared that we're so close to the end."

"Of the pregnancy," she wondered, "or the premonition."

"Both," he quietly acknowledged. "I thought your visit and the presents would help."

"Oh, she's enjoying the presents," Piper smiled briefly, "and I'm sure she doesn't even realize what she's doing but I'm still worried."

Cole thought for a moment and suggested, "Maybe you can convince her to take a hot shower. I'm sure she'd much prefer one of her long soaks in a bubble bath but baths are out for her right now."

She grinned and teased, "I mention the word hot shower with her knowing you're in the house and --"

"That's out too," he quickly interrupted. "Look," he sighed, "just keep her company and make sure she's in there long enough that the steam helps relax her."

Piper turned to leave, "Maybe I'll convince her to eat some of those snacks."

"Piper," he called after her, "thanks for sharing your concerns with me. You could've gone straight to Paige."

She faced him again but didn't know how to respond. After two years, she still felt awkward whenever she found him being nice and considerate. Finally, she honestly told him, "I know you love her and are just as worried as we are."

Uncomfortable himself, Cole cleared his throat and mentioned, "I've got a couple of things to take care of. Would you mind staying here with Phoebe while I'm out? I think she needs to spend this time with you. She's missed you a lot."

"Thank you, Cole," she quietly said. But she couldn't maintain eye contact and, instead, adjusted her shirt. "I guess I feel a little left out at times, especially now when I'm not here. I mean you go into your protective mode where Phoebe's concerned and…and I guess I'm relieved you've included me in th--"

"You're her sister," he interrupted, "and that will never change. Six months ago, before a church full of family and friends, I promised her, I promised the three of you, that I would never deliberately step between your bonds as sisters and I meant it. You and Paige and I may not always see eye-to-eye and there are times we may threaten each other with bodily harm but I will never follow through. And, while I may not be invincible as Phoebe had foreseen, I will protect you and your family with everything I've got even if it means sacrificing myself to do it."

Piper wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek and muttered, "Way to go, Cole, making the pregnant woman cry. Phoebe's gonna kill you for sure now." Sensing he was about to leave, the words somehow slipped out, "We'd do the same, you know." He stared at her in amazement and she stated, "We'll protect you to the best of our abilities. You're family…even if we do at times, sometimes anyway, still want to vanquish you."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," he realized. It would never be ideal being a part of the Halliwell family but it was an adventure he was satisfied being a part of. He nodded but, just before he blinked out, he cryptically cautioned her, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't leave her alone."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	17. part seventeen

**_Part Seventeen_**

**_Twenty Minutes Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

"I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe complained while her sister crouched in the open door of the shower and washed her feet. "Now get up, you shouldn't be down there. Besides," she added when Piper ignored her and continued lathering her legs, "you're getting yourself and the floor all wet…Piper, please, I'm a big girl and can shower myself."

"Big is right," Piper teased with a quick rub to Phoebe's belly. Shielding her eyes from the water spray, she grinned, "How many toes can you see?"

"What?" Phoebe sputtered when water suddenly rained into her eyes. She wiped them with her wet palms, grateful it had only been water and not shampoo. "Ten," she sighed and looked down at her sister through squinted eyes. She tried to nudge Piper with her foot but nearly slipped and she muttered, "And I'd appreciate your letting me take care of them."

"Ten you can see?" Piper rinsed away the suds, "Can't fool me, Pheebs, I know you haven't seen your toes for at least two months." She glanced up in time to see Phoebe's eyes roll back, "Don't give me that look, missy. I'm under strict instructions not to let you shower alone and I don't intend on bearing the brunt of his displeasure when he discov--"

Phoebe balled her hands into fists, "That overprotective, overbearing, demon! Who the hell does he thi--"

Piper scowled at her baby sister, "He thinks the last thing he wants to hear is that his beloved wife slipped in the shower because she dropped the soap and couldn't easily pick it up. And furthermore you could show a little more gratit--"

"All right," Phoebe interrupted, "point taken. Experience and thoughtfulness rule. I humbly apologize to you and that husband of mine. But can I get out or are you trying to turn me into a prune?"

"Well," Piper considered while Phoebe turned off the water anyway, "maybe this time of celibacy will help you un--"

"I said 'prune' not 'prude'!" Phoebe exclaimed as she wrung out a washcloth over Piper's head. Her sister shrieked and she laughed, momentarily forgetting the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd had all day. But the stall suddenly spun around her and she blindly stretched out her hands and tried to grab anything solid.

Piper caught her sister's hands and immediately stood to support Phoebe even though her action nearly caused her to lose her own balance. Chris seemed to kick her in protest but she ignored him and kept her arms locked around Phoebe. "You're dizzy from all the steam," she realized as she watched the blood drain from her sister's face. "Stand still and breathe in and out." Phoebe tried to push her away but Piper held firm and insisted, "Just breathe in and out. I don't care how wet I get." As soon as she felt Phoebe was steady, she reached with one hand for the nearby bath towel and helped wrap it around Phoebe. She slowly led Phoebe to the toilet and, before she opened the door to let in some cool air, she instructed, "Sit, close your eyes, and breathe."

After a few moments, color returned to Phoebe's face and Piper exhaled in relief. She brought over another towel and handed it to Phoebe. While Phoebe quietly dried her hair, Piper knelt and worked with a third towel on drying Phoebe's legs. "Back to bed after this," she warned Phoebe. "Dinner won't be for another couple of hours so you'll snack and then nap."

Phoebe threw her towel on the floor and snapped, "Enough! I'll eat and sleep when I want." But, almost immediately after her outburst, she apologized.

"No, I'm sorry," Piper contritely said. "I, we, just want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible. We're all worried about you and the baby and we may go a little overboard at times."

Phoebe sniffled, "Sometimes it's like I'm being smothered and I get all…"

"Phoebe," Piper uttered in concern when Phoebe suddenly began crying, "what's wrong?" Her hand instinctively covered Phoebe's belly, "Is it the baby?" But when Phoebe didn't answer and leaned into her, Piper awkwardly wrapped her arms around her sister and encouraged, "You know you can tell me anything…"

Phoebe hugged her sister tighter and forced herself to get the words out. "I think I've gone crazy," she whispered, "insane crazy." Piper rubbed her back and said all the right things but Phoebe still couldn't let go of the awful feeling she felt squeezing her heart. "I'm not sure this is real," she nervously stated.

Piper pulled back and smiled, "Oh, Pheebs, I know. I've been there, remember? It's pretty surreal having a life growing inside of you that, in just a few weeks, will --"

"No!" Phoebe interrupted. Piper seemed more confused than annoyed by her outburst and she grabbed hold of Piper's hand and squeezed it. "I'm not sure this life is real," she tried to explain. "What if this is all a dream or some warped premonition or even a time loop? How many times can I live through these two years?"

Back to the premonition again. Torn between calling for Cole or Paige or Leo, Piper simply knelt before Phoebe and caressed her sister's hand that still held her own. "Sweetie, if it was a time loop, you'd be living the same events over and wouldn't even realize you were stuck. And you no longer have your power of premonition, remember?" Phoebe didn't look relieved so she smiled again, "This is real, believe it."

"What if you're wrong," Phoebe whispered. "What if Cole was wrong? What if these two years are the premonition? A warning about who's behind the plot against Wyatt." Piper was about to interrupt so she quickly continued, "What if I've still got my power of premonition? What if it's as much a part of me today as the day I was born?"

"The Wasteland," Piper gently reminded her.

Phoebe shrugged helplessly, "The power of visions I got from the Wasteland weren't an exact substitution for my premonitions but I still saw the future. So maybe that ability is meant to be a part of me. Wiccan or demonic, what if Phoebe Halliwell is supposed to be some sort of seer no matter what fate throws her way?" Piper seemed to consider her words and she continued, "Now what if the Tribunal ruling simply made my all powers dormant? They said I'd have to earn my powers back so what if it's like before we knew we even had powers and said that very first spell to unbind them. We had no clue what we were doing but the powers kept coming, evolving. But they weren't really new ones, were they? They were simply a part of us we were only first discovering."

"This's anxiety talking," Piper quietly decided as she picked up Phoebe's discarded towel and gently dried her sister's hair. "The premature labor and loss of your powers've finally taken a toll on you. But it'll be okay, Pheebs, the baby will be born in a few weeks when she's supposed to be and we'll find out who's after Wyatt. So please stop worrying about your vanquish and your powers. Let it go."

"But what if I wasn't vanquished!" Phoebe pushed herself away from her sister and nearly stumbled over to the sink. She pressed her palms to the cool vanity and leaned against it. Her towel loosened but she didn't have the strength to tighten it as she tried to stop the assault of terrible thoughts of Cole's fate from swirling in her mind. What if she'd been right when she'd told Cole they were never meant to be? What if reality was finally intruding on this figment of her own imagination? What if Chris's admission that Cole disappeared was simply her own mind covering for the fact that Cole no longer truly existed in reality and therefore had no true place within this dream of a false reality?

"Phoebe?"

She closed her eyes and, in a shaky voice, asked Piper, "What if true reality means that I'd never killed the Seer that night two years ago? What if, instead, I'd helped vanquish Cole? What if we vanquished the Seer the following week after she stole the baby from within me in order to become the next Source? What if Cole was sent to the Wasteland alone and came back invincible?" She opened her eyes and slowly turned to face her older sister, "What if true reality means that I rejected him and a life with him? What if each rejection twisted him to the point of losing his sanity?" Piper seemed horrified but Phoebe couldn't move and hugged herself as she continued voicing her deepest fears, "What if true reality means that he caused his own vanquish through his obsession with me? What if I buried it all as nothing but a sad, unfortunate, chapter of my life and moved on? What if I fell in love again with someone new and wonderful but got burned because he couldn't handle my being a witch?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't see you with anyone but Cole. None of it's real, Phoebe. None of it happened," Piper quietly told her.

"What if it did?" Phoebe nearly cried. "What if reality means that to some degree all of this happened? What if Leo still became an Elder and left you and Wyatt? What if we learned that Wyatt's got this magical destiny but forces of evil still come after him nearly every week? What if Chris came back from a horrible future to save his older brother from a terrible fate? What if Paige is still struggling to find her place and you're still trying to single-handedly raise one-and-a-half children? What if I obsess over finding the father of my child to the point of still abusing my powers that they're taken from me?" Piper said nothing so she took a deep breath and added in a surprisingly calmer tone, "The point of the Tribunal was to seek justice but what if justice means giving up control and letting fate guide my life, our lives? A long time ago, Cole told me that sometimes a premonition is only to show me something that is meant to happen. The one major constant between the two sets of years I've lived is the danger to Wyatt. So what if this is nothing more than my subconscious's attempt to show me who's responsible for going after Wyatt?"

"You've thought a lot about this," Piper quietly acknowledged as she finally dropped the towel and tried to process the information. She slowly got to her feet and rubbed her belly, "What if we do learn who's responsible? Do you think you'll just wake up again in that "real" world Cole thought was only a premonition and realize that the past two years were nothing more than a dream to you?"

Phoebe slowly nodded and burst into tears again, "But I don't want it back to the way it was, not after living this life of 'what if'! I'm happy here!" She reached for Piper who quickly embraced her. "I don't have to deny myself my love for Cole and I can believe in his love. I can't lose this life!" She quickly pulled back, "Don't you see, Piper? I'm safe here. I've got the family I've always wanted and there's no conflict. I can love you and I can love Cole and I don't have to pretend I'm okay when I'm not and I don't have to come up with excuses. I don't have to…I don't have to feel guilty anymore. I'm free!"

"Oh, sweetie," Piper murmured while she held her sister in her arms, "you had a terrible nightmare this afternoon and you're scared. Your imagination's running wild from all the time you've been forced to spend in bed with nothing to do but there's nothing to be afraid of. Justice isn't going to swoop down and take any of this away from you. Not Wyatt and certainly not Cole. And I've got every faith that your powers will return just like you were told."

"You don't believe me," Phoebe realized. A twinge in her side caused her to involuntarily grunt and she massaged the spot, ignoring Piper's concern for her. "You think I'm over-reacting…I told you I was crazy."

Piper tried to apologize when tears again fell from her sister's eyes, "You're worried about everyone and being brave for everyone and we love you for it but you're not alone, Phoebe, and you don't have to be scared. It's our turn to take care of you and I promise we're not going to disappear on you." She reached out and massaged the area Phoebe kept rubbing, "Please, Pheebs, this isn't good for you or for your baby."

"I'm not in labor," Phoebe finally said.

Piper nodded, "But your daughter is sending you a message that you need to relax." She wrapped her arm around Phoebe's shoulders and slowly walked Phoebe out of the bathroom, "Come on, let's get you changed into that new mini-dress I bought you and get you something rich and gooey to eat and I'll style your hair just like when we were little and I'll do my best to convince you that this is reality. And if that's still not good enough, I'll call the big bad demon himself and have him come back here and convince you himself."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shadows danced along the cavern's walls due to the flames from the evenly spaced torches. Gideon knelt before the pile of clothing and stared at it before he sighed, "If only you had given me the chance to show you the truth. As it is, you merely delayed the inevitable. After I inform them of what transpired here, they will have no reason to believe Wyatt remains in any danger and I will soon again find myself with the opportunity to ensure that he never fulfills his destiny."

Gideon slowly stood and wiped his dusty palms on his thighs. "What a pity," he spoke again to the pile, "that your wife will never know of your true sacrifice. But you see, Cole Turner, some sacrifices are necessary when fighting for the greater good."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	18. part eighteen

**_Part Eighteen_**

**_Fifteen Minutes Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

Phoebe stared at herself in the full-length mirror and, as she slowly turned around to check out the back of her new dress, she told her sister, "I'm fine now so stop biting your lip.  I just needed to get out of all that steam and…I love this, Piper, you shouldn't have…"

Sitting on the edge of Phoebe's bed, Piper enjoyed watching her sister model the dress and she chuckled, "I think we were all getting tired of seeing you in that blue terry robe, Pheebs."

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her sister's reflection and admired herself as she smoothed the dress over her belly.  "With that pair of flip-flops I bought a couple of weeks ago, it'll be perfect for a casual dinner at Quake."

"Phoebe…"

"C'mon, Piper," she whined, "I don't have much left in my wardrobe now that I'm so huge."

Inwardly pleased her sister seemed her old self again, Piper still rolled her eyes, "Right…you're a real Moby Dick."

Phoebe ignored the tease and continued looking at herself from all angles.  In spite of Cole's insistence otherwise, it seemed forever since she'd been attractive.  "I certainly don't have anything that flatters me like this.  It's perfect for me and you know it."

"Of course I know it," Piper reluctantly agreed, "that's why I bought it.  Tell you what, we'll go outside and take plenty of pictures of you in it."

"Not what I had in mind," she warned.  "I need to get out, as in away out."

Piper nodded with sympathy but still suggested, "For dinner, Paige can set the table on the patio.  It's warm enough."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Phoebe glared.  "Look, no one'll have to worry if Cole just blinks us.  And I'll be sitting for dinner so no pressure there."  She pointed at her sister, "I need a change of envir--"

Wyatt suddenly orbed into the room, "Mama!"

Piper barely had time to react before the toddler flung himself at her legs and struggled to scramble onto her lap.  She quickly pulled Wyatt up and wrapped her arms around him when he buried his face in her chest.  She tried soothing him but he was crying in a way she'd never seen before.

"Did you run away from Aunt Paige?" Phoebe questioned in her baby voice as she sat next to Piper and fingered Wyatt's soft hair.  "Were you and Aunt Paige playing hide-and-seek?"

Wyatt peeked at his aunt, "Phe?"  But then he rubbed his face against Piper's blouse and cried again.

After exchanging a confused look with Piper, Phoebe rubbed Wyatt's back, "I'm here, sweetie.  You're safe.  Mommy and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Phe…" Wyatt mumbled as he inched up in Piper's embrace until his arms were around her neck and he was teetering on her nearly non-existent lap.  "Mama…"

Piper kept kissing him both to calm him and to reassure herself that, whatever happened, he was safe in her arms.  "I'd better get back to the school and find Paige.  She's probably worried sick."  Phoebe was about to get up but Piper stopped her, "Don't even think about it, missy.  Cole will probably kill me as it is for leaving you home alone."

Wyatt perked up and looked from his mother to his aunt, "Co?"  He reached for and tugged on some of Phoebe's long damp strands of hair, stuck his other arm out to her, and repeated, "Co?"

"That's right, sweetie," Piper smiled as she untangled her sister's tresses from her son's fist.  She tried prying him away from Phoebe before teasing, "Uncle Cole's gonna be in a really bad mood if Auntie Phoebe steps one toe out of this bedroom."

But Wyatt only let out a wail and fell back awkwardly against his mother's belly.

Surprised, Piper turned him in her arms but Wyatt didn't stop screaming and she grew more nervous as she attempted to calm him.

"Something's wrong," Phoebe quietly commented as she watched Wyatt's face turn crimson with his cries.

"No kidding," Piper snapped.   But there was something about Phoebe's expression so Piper reached apologetically for her sister, "This's one of the frustrations of parenting…wanting to help your baby but not knowing what's wrong."  She raised her voice over her son's cries, "But it's perfectly normal even if it does scare you to death when it happens."

"Something's wrong…very wrong."  Phoebe carefully stood and, without leaving any room for debate, she slipped into her slides and told her sister, "Let's go find Paige."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Piper looked around her room and tried to set Wyatt down on the bed but he only clung tighter to her.  "I don't understand, no note, nothing, and no one's seen her.  I wish Gideon was around."  She was growing weary holding Wyatt, even though he'd quieted considerably, but she still began to sway gently with him.  "She's still not answering?"

Phoebe, cell phone to her ear, shook her head.  "Paige, it's me…again.  We're here at the school with Wyatt.  He's fine but we need you.  ASAP!"  She disconnected the call and immediately tried Cole again.  "He hasn't turned it off once in the past three weeks," she complained, "and now I'm not even getting his voicemail.  Where the hell is he?"  The phone slipped from her hand onto Piper's bed and she panicked, "He didn't…he didn't go to the Underworld again, did he?" She didn't even give Piper time to answer before she pleaded, "Please tell me he didn't go there alone again.  You can't keep this from me, I have a right to kn--"

"He said he had some errands," Piper quietly interrupted, "that's all I know, I swear."  She kissed Wyatt but frowned, "And why aren't Chris and Leo answering our calls?"

Phoebe began to pace and thought aloud, "Okay, Paige is missing and so is Cole.  We know they've been up to something.  And it's way past time we find out what it is."  She paused next to Piper and grimaced from a sudden stitch in her side.  Wyatt reached for her and tugged her arm and she held his small hand and gave it a sloppy wet kiss that usually elicited giggles from him.  This time, however, his face scrunched up so, over Piper's strong objections, she carefully pulled him into her arms.  "What's the matter, munchkin?" she asked while she accepted Piper's help to sit on the bed.  She kissed Wyatt's cheek and murmured, "Did your Uncle Cole and Aunt Paige plan something and leave you behind?"

"They'd better not have," Piper threatened as she sat next to her sister and placed her arm around Phoebe's shoulder.  She caressed her son's cheek with her other hand, "You're safe, sweetie, and we're gonna find your Aunt and Uncle.  I promise."  Wyatt was definitely calmer but she was still worried about Phoebe who seemed paler than before.  Knowing Phoebe's burst of adrenalin was fading fast, she tried to assure her younger sister, "I'm sure they're fine.  Probably got involved in some scheme and figured what we didn't know wouldn't worry us."

"I'm gonna kill them both," Phoebe teased.  But an ache was settling within her body and soul and she nervously suggested, "Gideon might be able to help if we can find him."

"Gi!" Wyatt shouted before he angrily kicked his feet to free himself from Phoebe's embrace.

She grunted when one of his kicks landed sharply in her belly and she did her best to keep hold of him but he was squirming too much.  Thankfully, she felt Piper pulling him away but, as she concentrated on massaging the ache, she felt herself being orbed from the bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Piper set Wyatt down on the cavern's floor and couldn't help but shiver.  The Underworld.  Kneeling in front of him, she asked, "Why did you bring us here, sweetie?"

"I can't believe he orbed both of us here," Phoebe murmured while she waited for the wave of dizziness to pass.  "We're gonna have our hands full with him."  She felt Wyatt's small hand tickling hers and tried to smile for him, "Aren't we, munchkin?"  But the ache was getting worse the longer she stood there.  "Deadly," she whispered, shocked that the word came to her.   She released Wyatt's hand and slowly moved to investigate the arched opening on the other side of the room and waited there for Piper.

Holding her son's hand tightly in hers, Piper warily followed, pausing a moment to let the toddler steady himself.  She nudged Wyatt behind her and cautiously peered into the adjoining room.  "Gideon!" she gasped in surprised relief.

Startled by their sudden presence, he asked, "What're you doing here? Phoebe, aren't you on bed-rest? You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous."

"Why, what happened?" she countered.

"Wyatt orbed us here," Piper announced as they approached him.

"He did what?" Gideon paled from the news.  Had he underestimated the powers and intelligence of the child?

Oblivious to Gideon's fears, Piper almost proudly informed him, "Wyatt orbed home by himself and then orbed us both here."  She acknowledged her sister's quiet countenance and grimly told Gideon, "We can't find Cole or Paige and neither Chris nor Leo are answering our calls."  Then she noticed the pile of clothing at his feet and she took a protective step back with Wyatt.  "Demonic hand-me-downs?"

Gideon picked up the pile and began, "There's something you nee--"

"Cole's," Phoebe interrupted, nervously rubbing her belly, and she took an unsteady step forward.

Gideon remained silent while Phoebe gingerly touched the cotton sweater.

Steeling herself for the answer, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "What happened to Cole?" When he didn't respond, she yanked the clothing from his hands, and anxiously repeated her question.

"Co…" Wyatt cried.

Piper lifted Wyatt up and stepped behind her sister.  "Please, Gideon, if something's happened…Did someone take Wyatt? Did Cole and Paige try to stop them? Do you know where they are?"

Phoebe clutched the items tighter and inhaled Cole's scent.  "I have to know…" she croaked, now dreading the answer.

Just then, Leo orbed in.  "What's going on? Piper, what're you doing here?"

Wyatt hiccupped a sob and reached for his father, "Dada!"

"Where have you been?" Piper nervously demanded.

"Elder business," he replied with a wince.  This pregnancy made her even more unreasonable where Elder business was concerned.  But, to his surprise, she barely reacted and, as he took Wyatt from her arms, he glanced from her somber look to Phoebe's stricken expression.  "Gideon, what's happened?"

Realizing he was out of time to finish formulating his plan, Gideon dramatically sighed, "Let's go back to the school where it's safe."

But Phoebe grabbed his arm, "No!  I want to know now!  What happened to Cole and Paige?"

"Please, Phoebe," he gently said, "you should be off your feet.  Let's get you comfortable and then I'll tell you everything I know."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	19. part nineteen

**_Part Nineteen_**

**_Minutes Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

"I don't believe you," Phoebe hissed as she leapt up from the chair and slammed her palms down on Gideon's desk.

"Phoebe!"  Piper quickly placed her hands on Phoebe's back.  "Let him finish."

"No!" Phoebe spun back to face her sister, refusing to let the motion's dizziness affect her.  "I won't listen to any more of this crap!  Cole is not after Wyatt and you know it!"

After spotting Gideon sadly shake his head, Piper reluctantly suggested, "Maybe he had no control…It's happened before."

"No!" Phoebe vehemently denied.  "Cole is good.  He loves me, he loves Wyatt, he loves this family."

"I know," Piper quietly acknowledged.  "But that doesn't mean he couldn't've been possessed again.  Y'know, I think I've reached a point where I can honestly say I wouldn't blame Cole but, honey, what if it did happen? Let's listen to what Gideon has to say."

"Why? You've already convicted him!" Phoebe lashed out.  "I'm telling you Cole's good and there's no way he had any part in an attack on Wyatt in the Underworld."

Worried about Phoebe's stress levels, Leo placed a calming hand on her shoulder.  Wyatt had finally settled against him and he hoped his son wouldn't react to her distress.  "Did he give you any explanation, Gideon? Is it possible you misread the situation? Maybe Cole was trying to undo something another demon did."

Once again, Gideon shook his head, "If only that were true, Leo."  He withdrew from his robe a wand and showed it to the others.  "He was using this to draw the powers from Wyatt.  If I hadn't discovered them when I did, it would've been too late to help Wyatt.  Please understand, Cole left me no alternative.  I did what I did for the greater good."

"Justice served, is that it?" Phoebe snidely commented.

Piper ignored her sister and nuzzled her son's neck if only to reassure herself that he was safe.  Leo had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him, "He's okay, isn't he, Leo? I mean, he had the power to orb to the house and then orb us both to Gideon so he's okay, right?"

"Physically, he's fine," Leo assured her just as Wyatt whimpered.  "But he's obviously been traumatized," he added as he kissed his son.

"With time," Gideon consoled them, "Wyatt's memories of his ordeal will fade so that he won't remember it ever happened."

"How do you know?" Phoebe snarled.  "Maybe this…this…this sham of yours, is what turns him evil."

"Wyatt is not evil!"  Piper pulled Wyatt protectively into her arms.  "I know how much you love Cole but Gideon wouldn't make up a story like this."

Phoebe glared at her older sister and sharply replied, "Keep this up and there's no telling how Wyat'll be affected."  She suddenly sucked in her breath because of a stitch in her side and she rubbed the spot.  "Fine," she relented as she exhaled slowly, "explain what happened to Paige and Chris."

"I believe Cole set them both up in order to make sure Wyatt remained here alone," Gideon patiently sighed.  He knew Phoebe would be the toughest one to convince and he had to tread carefully.  Plant the seed of doubt in her mind and she would take care of the rest.  "Cole knew he could lure Wyatt away without anyone else taking notice because Wyatt trusted him and would follow him anywhere.  And everyone here has seen how much that child adores the demon."  He apologized immediately to Phoebe, "Former demon."

"No," Phoebe quietly admitted, "that much is true.  Cole will always be a demon.  It's who he is.  But he uses it to do good now.  To be good.  And I'm telling you, all of you, that I've been through too much with Cole to miss the signs.  If anything caused him to change sides again, I'd've known."  One look to Piper, however, and she threw her hands up in exasperation, "So now you don't trust me?"

Piper wrung her hands and hoped she wouldn't make the situation worse.  "I trust you, Phoebe, but I think you'll always have a blind eye when it comes to Cole."

"Just because I let him go for a couple of verbal rounds with you or Paige doesn't mean I don't see," Phoebe snapped.  "For the record, again, I will never repeat my mistake of living in denial where Cole is concerned.  If something's off with him, I will know and I will deal with it."

Piper was about to comment when Paige suddenly appeared.  "Where have you been?!"

Confused by her older sister's short-tempered outburst, she replied, "I was with Darryl and couldn't leave my phone on."  At her sisters' annoyed reactions, she explained, "Cole asked me to see him 'bout a murder case where I might've known the victim.  I didn't get your messages until just now."

"Now do you see?" Gideon asked of the others.

"See what?" Phoebe exclaimed.  "If Cole was evil like you claim, Paige wouldn't've been sent out of the line of fire."

"Evil?" Paige looked from Phoebe to Piper, "Um, what's going on? Where's Cole?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Piper replied just as Chris orbed in.  She eyed his bruised face, "What happened to you? It wasn't…it wasn't Cole, was it?"

"Of course not," he retorted.  "Demon fight," he explained with a wary glance to Paige who managed a tiny shrug of her shoulders.  "I've been at P3 and couldn't get away with everyone around getting ready for tonight's gig."

"Ever heard of a phone?" Piper chastised.  "Oh, right, Gideon told us about Melora and the demons of darkness.  Why didn't you?"

Chris stared at the floor and sullenly replied, "We could handle it without you."

"We?" she pointedly asked as she glanced from him to Paige.

"Cole didn't want you or Phoebe to be under any more stress," he replied, "and I think --"

Gideon nodded sympathetically and broke in, "Cole again…"

"What's that?" Paige wondered when she discovered the pile of clothing on Gideon's desk.  "Isn't that what Co--"

"Wait a minute, you left Wyatt alone to see Darryl?" Phoebe interrupted in an accusatory tone towards Paige.  "After all our steps to protect Wyatt, you deliberately left him alone? You knew where Piper was and you couldn't bring him to her?"

Paige exchanged a guilty look with Chris, "I…"

"Was trying to set up Cole," Phoebe whispered in horror.  _'Was Gideon right? Had Paige taken advantage of Cole's suggestion and disappeared deliberately allowing Cole to take Wyatt?'_  Her mind began reeling from the implications and the room swam around her.  "No!" she shouted, to herself and to the others.  "I don't believe it!  I don't believe you!"

"What? No!  Phoebe!" Paige tried to correct her sister but Phoebe had grabbed the clothing and backed away from them all.  "Phoebe, please, I wouldn't do anything like that," she beseeched but tears fell from Phoebe's eyes which stared back at her with a mixture of horror and betrayal. 

Paige had taken a step towards her but Phoebe clutched the clothing tightly and insisted, "Cole's innocent and I'll prove it!"  And before anyone could respond, she spun and ran from the room.

Paige turned back to her other sister, "Piper, what's going on? Where's Cole?"

"I'm afraid he's gone…forever," Gideon replied instead.  "He used you," he added, with a nod to Chris, "both of you."

"I don't understand," Paige uttered as she continued to stare at the doorway through which Phoebe just ran.

Piper placed her sleepy son back in Leo's arms and broke the news to her sister, "Gideon caught Cole in the Underworld trying to drain Wyatt's powers."  She watched Paige's face as her words sank in and she nodded, "Gideon told us how Chris came here after the fight.  He thinks Cole planned on Chris coming straight to you and that you'd leave Wyatt alone in the safety of the school."

"Cole knew we'd never risk putting you or Phoebe in danger," Chris murmured.  "Clever."  He heard Paige's gasp of outrage and continued in a tone he hoped she'd understand to mean that she should follow along, "Sure, Paige, Cole pulls our strings and manages to convince us that Gideon's behind everything."

"Gideon?" Piper gasped in shock.  "Why on earth would we believe that?"

"C'mon, Piper," Chris suggested, "think about Cole.  He's a lawyer.  He knows how to convince an audience and, believe me, he was very convincing."

Paige realized Chris was still trying to protect their secret which meant he either knew what really happened to Cole or he was still hoping to catch Gideon so she played along and apologized to Gideon, "We should've known better than to trust him again.  Once a demon, always a demon."

"Enough, Paige," Piper warned, even though Phoebe was no longer in the room.  "Right now, Cole is gone and we have to concentrate on helping Phoebe."

Paige nodded, "We'd better go after her."

But Piper stopped her and shook her head, "She's in shock and the last thing I want is for a confrontation with us to send her back into labor.  Leave her be for now."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

From her vantage point atop the plateau, Phoebe scanned the Wasteland's crimson horizon and screamed Cole's name again.  All she was rewarded with, though, was the sight of a demon dropping from the sky.

She hoarsely cried Cole's name again but, with an aching heart, was forced to consider the real possibility that Cole might be gone for good.  She sank to her knees just as pain constricted her abdomen.  Faced with the fact that it was more than a simple twinge, she massaged her belly and tearfully ordered, "It's too early, baby.  I love you but I'm not ready for you yet."  The tears flowed faster and she could barely speak between her sobs, "And I have to find your daddy first."

But by the time the worm came to absorb the demon's powers, Phoebe had pulled herself together.  "Okay, kiddo," she murmured as she caressed her belly, "time for your mommy to start thinking with her head."  She sat up straight and stared out at the horizon, "Your daddy's not stupid.  He'd know if he was being set up."  The baby kicked and she smiled, "Glad you agree.  So, Daddy senses a plot and, what does he do? Well," she considered, "he doesn't tell me, for one, which, you can bet, I'm plenty pissed, I mean, mad about."  The baby kicked again and she winced, "Don't worry, I'll forgive him…eventually.  Y'see, your daddy has to learn that we are a team no matter what and that means we share everything."

Phoebe ignored the cries of another falling demon and continued, "So, where was I? Right, Daddy's found the traitor who's after your cousin and gets Paige involved, maybe even Chris.  All to avoid bringing in me and your Aunt Piper.  But somehow Aunt Paige becomes convinced that Cole's the traitor.  Now, even if he doesn't always like her, your daddy does trust her. So, kiddo, here're the questions, who got to Paige and would Cole fall for her plan?"

Phoebe stopped stroking her belly and her eyes widened in realization.  "He wouldn't," she whispered.  "He'd play innocent to see what would happen so he used himself as bait!  I'm gonna kill him!"  The baby kicked sharply against her ribs and she apologized, "I didn't mean that.  I love Daddy more than anything but he was playing with fire.  I mean, look what happened.  He's gone."

She scanned the horizon again, "So if he's not here in the Wasteland, where is he? The combination of his demonic powers and soul should've sent him back here.  And I don't exactly picture him hanging out with your Great-Grams or Aunt Prue."  She suddenly sighed, "Oh, baby, what're we gonna do? Even if we know your daddy didn't do everything Gideon said, how're we gonna prove it without him? I tried calling for him but it didn't work and now we didn't find him here and – Oh, my God, Gideon!"  She nervously rubbed her belly and whispered, "Gideon's the traitor.  It's the only thing that makes any sense.  He's been so good and helpful to us, welcomed us with open arms.  Of course we'd never suspect him.  And now he's convinced everyone that your daddy's the guilty one."

Phoebe carefully got to her feet, "Well, kiddo, let's hope I've learned a few things from watching your daddy in court because I will prove to everyone that Daddy's innocent and then Gideon will pay for what he's done.  But it'll be justice, my way."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	20. part twenty

**_Part Twenty_**

**_Five Hours Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

On her bed, in the midst of another contraction, Phoebe rolled onto her side and, through clenched teeth, called out, "I'm fine, Piper. Leave me alone!"

In the hallway, Piper glanced to Leo and turned the doorknob. Just as she was beginning to open the door, she appealed, "Please, Phoebe, it's been hours."

Phoebe exhaled, rubbed her lower back, and tiredly informed her sister, "If you come in here, I swear, I'll never talk to you again."

Piper immediately stopped and stared sadly at the closed door. "Leo…" she whispered in defeat.

"What about me, Phoebe?" Leo offered. "I'll just listen and keep any confidence you have, you know that."

"Just go, Leo," Phoebe pleaded. The only one she wanted to talk to, needed to talk to, was Cole. And with the contractions seeming to come closer…"Oh, baby," she whispered, "you have to cooperate. I'm lying down, I'm resting. You have to give me more time."

"Honey, please," Piper requested with her hand still on the doorknob, "I know this's been a shock for you, for all of us. Maybe Cole didn't know what he was doing or maybe he struggled but Gideon --"

"Don't you dare mention his name to me!" Phoebe screamed. "He's responsible! He's behind it all!"

"Oh, Pheebs," Piper sadly shook her head. She looked to Leo for guidance and told her sister, "I love you and I'm here for you. Please, let me in."

Phoebe fingered Cole's sweater and tugged it closer. She pressed it to her nose and mouth and choked back a sob. "Go away!"

"Will you at least eat something?" Piper quietly agreed. But Phoebe didn't respond and she clarified, "You don't have to come out and I won't come in. I'll just warm some of it and leave it by the door for you. Okay?"

"I'll get her a plate," Leo offered before he orbed from the hallway.

"I know the last thing you want," she commented to her younger sister, "is to eat but you have to. For the baby." Phoebe still didn't answer. "I love you, sweetie," she sighed, not really expecting her heartbroken sister to answer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the parlor, Chris sat slumped in the chair. "Thanks for backing me up," he muttered.

"Smart thinking going along with Gideon's story," was all Paige said.

"But you're not quite sure it was a story," he asked, "are you?" She stared back in surprise so Chris explained, "You haven't said much since we got back and you haven't even tried to see Phoebe."

"You heard Piper," she replied with annoyance, "Phoebe needs her rest. She's still three weeks away from her due date and, with her thinking we were part of Cole's vanquish, the last thing she needs is a talk with us."

"You won't see your sister because you're starting to have doubts," he charged. She shook her head in denial but he continued, "I see it in your face. You're beginning to think that Gideon's made sense. That maybe, just maybe, he's right about Cole."

"Cole's been possessed before," she whispered, "and acted the innocent with us. Maybe we missed the signs."

"You were the only one who didn't last time, you really think you missed them now?" he accused. "The trouble with Wyatt started long before Cole and Phoebe moved out and if he was after Wyatt, he'd've tried it before they left. Cole hadn't considered Gideon a suspect until after you came to him with your suspicion."

"I wasn't sure," she insisted, "it was just a gut feeling. Cole's the one who convinced me to run with it. What if he was only using the opportunity I gave him? Remember, he came up with this whole set up himself."

"We worked on it together," he reminded her. "I'm the one who thought of tracking Wyatt."

"So? Aren't you the one who said how Cole's so clever? How he can convince an audience?" she countered. "Who's to say your idea wasn't in keeping with his hidden agenda?"

"This's ridiculous," he claimed as he nearly jumped out of the chair. "We planned for days, weeks even, and in all that time you never once thought Cole was up to no good. And through it all, how many times did he help you fight demons? And what's your gut telling you now? That Gideon's good and Cole's evil? No wonder the three of you ended up d…"

"Dead?" Paige paled. "Is that what you've been keeping from us? That we end up dead?"

Chris tried to leave but she'd grabbed his arm. He stared at it and waited until she slowly removed it. "I'll admit," he conceded, "that, when you're working in sync, the three of you can be amazing. But each of your own independent and stubborn streaks also serves to divide you. That and the fact that you're each so quick to believe the worst first. How many times did you act impulsively and selfishly only to learn later you'd made a mistake?"

Paige didn't say anything. Although a part of her wished to deny his words, she knew he spoke truthfully. She and her sisters still tended to act without thinking things through. Both Cole and Leo had lectured them about it but they still hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. Maybe Phoebe wasn't the only one meant to learn a lesson from the Tribunal. She looked up and noticed Chris standing, his back to her, with his arms crossed in defiance. "I went to the Wasteland," she quietly commented. "Cole wasn't there." Chris shrugged with annoyance so she sighed, "It means I considered the possibility that Gideon was lying to us."

"But?"

"But it means," she reluctantly told him, "Cole didn't have enough of a soul left to bind him there like before."

"Unless he's someplace else," Chris snapped as he spun back to her. "Ever consider that?"

"Of course," she groaned, exasperated. "You were there when Piper called for Grams. But Cole isn't up there."

"Because he's been vanquished," Piper sadly announced when she entered the room. "But it doesn't really matter how or why. The sooner we all accept his vanquish, the easier it will be to help Phoebe."

"How is she?" Paige wondered when she stood.

Piper shrugged, "She's been crying but still refuses to let me in. And she didn't want anything to eat. Leo and I both left the hallway like we said we would but he just checked and the plate's still there."

Paige grew concerned, "She needs to eat, Piper. She hasn't had anything since this afternoon and with everything that happened earlier with her nightmare I don't…"

"What?" Piper asked when her sister stopped speaking and Paige's eyes widened.

"Phoebe's nightmare. The premonition…The whole bit about Cole being evil and us vanquishing him. He was gone," Paige realized.

Piper considered the idea, "You think maybe it was meant to be more figurative than literal?" She thought aloud for a moment, "Maybe it's been Phoebe's subconscious trying to warn her about Cole.

Chris looked quizzically at her and Paige explained, "You told us that you had no idea what happened to Cole, that all you knew was that he'd disappeared one day."

"And you think it was because of Gideon?" he wondered. "You're reaching. Phoebe had nothing more than a nightmare."

But Paige ignored him and continued, "What if this is why she'd had that premonition about Cole turning evil and being vanquished? Maybe, deep down, Phoebe knew what was going to happen but she couldn't deal with it and blocked it out. So, as time grows closer, her premonition keeps recurring in the form of a nightmare."

Piper nodded, "I'm not saying it was something conscious on Cole's part. Maybe he didn't even know what was happening or maybe he had no control. I hope that's the case. But it's entirely possible that he did turn and fooled us all again."

"Are you out of your mind?" Chris shouted.

"What's with you?" Piper questioned him. "Are you starting too doubt Gideon's story?"

"I'm saying it's rather convenient," Chris glared at Paige, "that Gideon's the one to discover Cole and vanquishes him. All we have is Gideon's word about what happened."

"And that's not enough?" Piper wondered. "Do you know how much Gideon has put on the line for us? How many times he and the others at the school were put in danger because of trying to protect us?"

"My point exactly," Chris shouted. "Why can't you consider his guilt? Oh, wait, because once a demon always a demon?"

"I trusted Cole," Piper retorted. "I believed he cared for Wyatt. For all of us. Do you think I want to believe he tried to hurt my son?"

"Dammit, you're not even --"

"Enough!" Leo declared when he orbed in and glared at Chris. "This isn't helping Wyatt or Phoebe. They'll need all of you for support. Wyatt's too young to understand what's going on and Phoebe…Phoebe needs us to be strong for her even if she's not ready for us yet." To Piper, he added, "Wyatt's up again. He's not hungry and he doesn't need to be changed. He just needs --"

"His mommy and daddy," Piper agreed. "Chris, why don't you go back to P3 and keep an eye on things there for me? You know I hate not being around for a big gig. And, Paige, I know it's been a long day but would you mind cleaning up the mess in the attic from all Phoebe's spells?"

"Sure. Don't worry 'bout it. Listen," she suggested, "once you get Wyatt settled down, why don't you take a long soak in the tub? You've had more than enough stress today yourself."

Piper sighed at the thought of some privacy and the chance to selfishly relax among some soothing bubbles. "Maybe I will," she decided as she followed Leo from the room.

As soon as Piper and Leo left, Chris lowered his voice, "Cole isn't the one after Wyatt and you know it. Hell, you're the one who suspected Gideon first. But if you don't want to believe in Cole, I'll go after Gideon myself."

"No!" Paige grabbed his arm to stop him from orbing, "We're in this together."

"So we let Gideon continue thinking he's gotten away with killing Cole and then we get him?" Chris demanded.

Paige still had her doubts about Cole but agreed because if she could keep Chris satisfied for the moment, he might give up in time. "We'll watch him and wait," she instructed. "I mean it, Chris, we don't do a thing to Gideon until, unless, he makes a move."

"Oh, he will," Chris nodded grimly, "and we'll be ready. And then he'll pay."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	21. part twentyone

**_Part Twenty-One_**

**_Forty-Five Minutes Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

Phoebe stirred and opened her eyes. Lying on her side, she caressed her belly and thanked the baby for letting her doze for a bit. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that half an hour had passed which meant she hadn't had a contraction in nearly forty minutes. "Definitely a step in the right direction," she encouraged the baby. "I love you but I don't want to see you for another three weeks." She cautiously stretched but frowned when the ache in her lower back didn't disappear. She wasn't ready to call for one of her sisters, couldn't picture Chris giving her a back rub, and sighed when she realized that only left Leo. She knew he'd be eager to help but she also knew he'd use the opportunity to convince her to talk to her sisters. And that she wasn't ready for.

She wanted to be angry with her sisters. After everything they'd been through during the past two years, how could they, in an instant, think the worst of Cole? Was this a repeat of their behavior from two years ago? Had they merely gone through the motions of letting Cole back into their lives? Was it like before when Piper confessed to having tolerated his presence only because Phoebe loved Cole? "Maybe not," she sighed. She had to admit that Piper had sort of given Cole the benefit of the doubt by saying that maybe Cole had been a victim too. That maybe he hadn't meant to attack Wyatt. But he didn't…unintentionally or not and all she had to do was prove it. Phoebe bit her bottom lip and willed herself not to cry. Cole. I want him to rub my back. I want to feel his fingers on my skin. I want to hear his voice tell me it's okay. I want… "I want you back, Cole," she softly declared. "I'm going to prove your innocence and I'm going to find you and then we're going to get ready to have our baby."

The need to feel closer to him was nearly overwhelming so Phoebe quickly tugged his sweater from the pile next to her. As she hugged it close, she absentmindedly wondered what she'd done with his socks. They'd been in the pile along with his shoes but she didn't spot them as her eyes scanned the bed. And the more she wondered about them, the more upset she became. Over a pair of socks, no less! 'But they were his socks,' she argued with herself, 'the last ones he wore.' The baby kicked her sharply and, as she rubbed the spot, she suddenly remembered that she'd thrown the pair of socks into the hamper as soon as she'd sought refuge in her room. She smiled sheepishly at her forgetfulness and thanked the baby for the uncomfortable reminder, "One thing to want to smell his sweater, kiddo, but completely another to smell his socks." She chuckled and could've sworn the baby did too. She caressed her belly and felt the baby move again, "Guess you're up now too. Don't suppose you've got any ideas for what we do next?"

Phoebe propped herself up on her elbow and reached for Cole's pants. She pulled his wallet from the right front pocket and held it under her nose for a moment while she inhaled its fresh leather scent. He hadn't wanted a new wallet but she'd insisted that once the baby arrived he'd need a larger one to hold all the additional family photos. He'd snorted in reply, _'Upper level demon showing off family photos…you know what that'll do to my reputation?'_ Phoebe smiled while she remembered the rather graphic retort she'd threatened him in return. But her eyes immediately welled again with tears and she pulled out the mini-album and began recalling each moment of theirs that had been frozen in time.

Her fingers lightly ran back and forth over the last photo. So dark, she could barely tell what the grainy black and white picture was. She wiped away a tear from her cheek when the image of Cole toying with their computer's photo program flashed in her mind. _'We couldn't make her out in the original and now you've reduced our daughter to a blob?'_ she'd teased at the time. _'No one's gonna know what this is.'_ She let her tears fall as she recalled his smile back to her, such a patient, indulging, loving, smile, while he had simply said, _'I'll know.'_ Phoebe curled up on the bed as more tears fell and she kissed the photo, "I'll find your daddy, I promise."

After a few moments of getting that cry out of her system, Phoebe blew her nose and lay quietly on the bed. "Crying about it won't do any of us any good," she decided. But she still had no clue how to go about proving Cole's innocence. "Maybe it's not so much proving his innocence as it is proving Gideon's guilt," she considered. "If I can prove Gideon was behind the attacks on Wyatt, that might be enough. So, how do I backtrack when we vanquished the demons in each of the attacks? How do I link Gideon to the Underworld? He couldn't possibly have known each demon personally so he had to have had some contact down there to hire the demons for him. All I have to do is find that contact and convince the demon to turn on Gideon. If I had my power of illusion I could probably pose as a demon and trick him into revealing the truth but as a Charmed One? Without any powers, I won't stand a chance unless I have something to offer in return. Unless you'd like to share one of your future powers right about now?"

She'd always been concerned that the baby hadn't displayed any powers during her pregnancy even though the possibility had scared her. Of course this baby wasn't like her last one. There was no evil growing within her. She wasn't surrounded by it or torn by it. But she still dreamt about it, still woke up in a cold sweat remembering how the burning sensation felt. How powerful it felt. And Cole was always there to reassure her, to hold her until she fell back asleep, to whisper to her about how wonderful and beautiful and good their baby was. He was positive that the baby would inherit some combination of their powers, the new ones or possibly the old ones somehow, but that she was simply keeping them to herself right now. Phoebe caressed her belly and continued speaking to the baby, "I guess I've got enough to worry about right now without worrying about your powers so just pretend I never asked, okay?"

The baby thumped against her ribs and she smiled, "Glad you agree…Now, where was I? Right, turning Gideon's contact. Not inconceivable 'cuz demons're big on that, y'know? Sure, there's a reward for loyalty but only 'til a certain point. Even the Source broke his word. Of course, he probably didn't consider it that way but --" The baby kicked harder and she grunted before clarifying, "I'm not talking about when your daddy was the Source. But it's still a fact. Demons will work with one another and protect one another as long as they've got something to gain. But listen to me, you can't trust a demon who'll turn on his brother in a second if he thought it was to his advantage. Daddy may be a demon but he's not like that at all, not any more. At least not in that way even if he does know how to still get what he wants."

Thoughts of Cole began distracting her so she pushed herself into a seated position and leaned back against her pillows. She had to get back on track. "Gideon's contact might be the key but what's in it for him? What could I possibly have to offer the demon in exchange for information on Gideon? And even if he would give me the evidence I need, would everyone else trust the word of a demon? Probably not. I just told you not to trust a demon so why would they? Hell, they don't even seem to trust Cole." She shook her head as if that would get rid of the idea. "They trust Cole," she tried to convince herself, "and I need a way to show them it hasn't been misplaced."

She lay quietly for another moment before commenting, "But I think we're on the right track. Going after Gideon, finding his contact. What d'you think?" A brief contraction was all she received for her deliberations and, as she rolled back onto her side, Phoebe smothered her soft moan with her pillow. Still panting in surprise, she complained, "Not nice. I thought we settled this before, kiddo, you're staying put for three more weeks. No arguments."

But Phoebe couldn't help it and glanced at the clock again to mentally time the lapses between all the contractions she'd had since the afternoon. She was doing her best not to panic and to think positively about it. They weren't coming in a regular pattern, certainly not as regular as they'd been when she'd gone into labor right after the Tribunal hearing. Maybe the doctor was right and this was simply a reaction to the stress of her day. "And it started off so nicely in bed with Cole," she groused. "We should've just stayed there and locked ourselves in the room and none of this would've happened." The baby kicked again and she apologized for getting annoyed.

All she had to do was stay calm and focused and everything would be fine. No trips to the hospital, no drugs, no "bed arrest." But her lower back continued to ache and she frowned wondering if she wasn't a complete idiot in denial of her physical condition. She didn't want to put her baby in danger. She sighed and rubbed the area in a circular motion and decided as she closed her eyes, "No, the doctor said this might just be a warning that I overdid it and that's the diagnosis I'm going with. I'm not having this baby today. Not today. Okay, Cole, lesson learned. I'm working through the pain, emotional and physical. I'll impress any demon, okay? Now just come back to me and everything'll be fine."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at the clock. She'd managed to doze for another twenty minutes. She lightly rubbed her belly and shifted position. "So far, so good," she said. She'd fallen asleep with her hand still on Cole's clothing and she decided to empty out the other pocket. But, no sooner had she grabbed a fistful of change, than, to her shock at what she'd felt, she dropped it all on the bed. In the midst of it all she saw his wedding ring and, with a trembling hand, picked it up. Cole never took off his ring, not even during the time they'd been divorced and she'd removed hers. She stared at her bare wedding ring finger, clenched the ring in her fist and bit her lip in order not to cry. She'd had to remove her rings a month ago when they'd become too tight for her swollen fingers and Cole had never gotten around to fulfilling his promise of buying her a substitute. _'I don't need to see you wear a ring to know you're committed to me,'_ he'd insisted after she'd lain in his arms sobbing for twenty minutes. _'Besides, you've only taken off the ring because of the pregnancy so how can you be upset when you're carrying inside you the child we created in love?'_ Phoebe burst into tears just as she'd done the moment he'd told her that.

After she'd calmed down, she slid the ring on the middle finger of her left hand and sniffled. "This isn't the substitute ring I wanted," she "yelled" at Cole before she sniffled again. Even with her swollen fingers his ring was still too big for her and, as she stared at it, she promised herself that she wouldn't take it off. From inside the collar of her dress, Phoebe pulled out the gold chain Cole had given her in order to wear her rings around her neck. She held them up and compared her ring to his. "Oh, Cole, you should be wearing yours," she whispered.

She began to turn over to lie on her other side but, as her fingers brushed the top of the pile of change, they got caught in the gold chain she hadn't noticed before. She froze as she stared at it and it was a moment longer before she propped herself up, picked up the chain, and suspended the crystal orb before her eyes. A unique crystal she'd discovered in a New Age store and presented to Cole on their wedding night. About an inch in diameter, the center of the clear crystal contained two entwined flames of gold and crimson. _'It's us,'_ she'd explained while they'd sat in bed and nibbled on their habitual snack of strawberries and cream, _'and maybe it's a sign that this time, this marriage is going to last forever.'_ He'd pulled her close and promptly informed her that she'd better stop thinking of their marriage in terms of number one and number two because they'd never been apart. _'We were together, and in some ways closer, during the time we were divorced than in the previous weeks we were married. This second wedding is simply another step in our evolving relationship. We will always be together and our love will last forever. So stop pinning it all on the institution of marriage. Got it?'_

Tears fell from her eyes as she recalled the desperation in which he'd then pinned her to the bed in the hopes of convincing her they were safe and that their love would endure. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. Six months. That's all the time she'd had with him since that night. "It can't end like this," she declared. "I won't let it. Cole was right. We have forever and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anything get in our way." The baby kicked in agreement and she, once again, focused on the crystal and told the baby, "This is our symbol, I told him. The flames in the middle of a clear crystal, it's pure passion. That's what your daddy and I have. And I don't mean only sex. Not that you're old enough to be thinking about that yet. I mean passion for everything. For life. In the midst of all the chaos, we found each other and we finally got it right. Daddy and I've been to hell and back and I was so afraid we'd try so hard to hold onto our relationship this time that we'd lose our own identities along the way. But we didn't. We remained true to ourselves and because of that we've remained true to each other. He loved it, y'know, and never took it off once he let me put it around his neck. And if he couldn't wear it because the crystal interfered with the lines of his dress shirt, he kept the chain in his pocket…I think the only other time I ever saw your daddy so overwhelmed with emotion like he was that night was the afternoon I told him you were on the way."

She gasped at the start of the contraction. "Oh, Cole," she whispered as she breathed through it. "If this's the real thing, you've got to be here. You can't miss out on our baby coming into the world." She gripped the crystal tightly in her hand and squeezed her eyes shut until the contraction ended. She exhaled in relief and glanced at the clock. Much shorter lapse in time than the last ones and this one was definitely stronger. She squelched the desire to call the doctor and decided to wait and see how long it would be before the next contraction. Of course, she could just as easily call Leo but he would call Piper and Paige and she still hadn't quite decided to forgive them yet.

She stared at the crystal and again wished for Cole to magically appear and tell her it was all a big mistake. "If only I could see you, talk to you. If only I knew what really happened." Suddenly, her vision blurred and she blinked quickly to clear it. But when she stared at the crystal again, it still seemed fuzzy. She glanced to her right but her vision was normal. It seemed only the crystal was unclear. After a few seconds of staring at it, the image distorted slightly as the flames in the crystal's center were magnified slightly and blurred into different shapes. Human shapes, she decided. And the longer she watched, the more clear the images became. "Cole and Gideon!" she discovered with a start.

Phoebe awkwardly sat up and dangled the crystal again before her eyes. As she stared at it, the images moved and changed and she suddenly realized she was watching the event with Wyatt. "I wanted to see," she murmured. "I wanted to see you and know what happened." Cole had somehow charmed the crystal to reveal the scene to her if she asked. Now that she understood, she needed to see it again. "Start over. Show me what happened to Cole," she commanded the crystal.

There was no sound during the "recording" but there was no mistaking what she saw. Cole interrupted Gideon in the middle of trying to steal Wyatt's powers. Cole saved Wyatt, Wyatt orbed out. There was a bit of a power struggle but most of it seemed to be verbal. "I wish I knew what they were saying," she commented to the baby. But suddenly she saw Gideon aim the wand at Cole and she let out a shriek when the flash of light dispersed and she saw Cole's clothing fall to the ground in a heap. "No!" she whispered as she saw Gideon take a step forward and finally kneel before the pile. Tears streamed down her cheeks when the recording ended as soon as Gideon stood and she clenched the crystal in her fist. "Oh, baby, I've got your proof," she cried, "but how am I gonna find you now? You're gone. Gideon ki…ki…killed you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Phoebe!" Paige rushed to support her sister who'd just staggered into the kitchen.

Leo hurried over to help support Phoebe but she angrily pushed them both away. "What's wrong," he asked in concern. "Is it the baby?"

Tears still stinging her eyes, Phoebe glared at all of them, "I've got your damned proof and now I'm going to make Gideon pay."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	22. part twentytwo

**_Part Twenty-Two_**

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

"I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe muttered as she gripped the edge of the desk and gritted her teeth through the remainder of the contraction.

"You're sure as hell not fine!" Piper exclaimed with a worried glance to Paige. "How long've you been having contractions and why didn't you tell us?"

"We need to get you to the doctor," Paige agreed as she stood behind Phoebe and place a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Not until I see justice done," Phoebe declared after she took a deep cleansing breath. She turned her head to glare at Paige and, as soon as Paige's hand fell from her shoulder, she stood up straight and informed her sisters, "I'm doing you the favor of letting him dispute this but I'm telling you right now whatever he'll say will be a lie." She dangled the crystal before them and stated, "This is the truth."

Piper shook her head, "Please, Phoebe, it's late and you're upset and this isn't good for you or the baby."

"What's going on?" Gideon asked as he entered the room with Leo. He finished buttoning his black robe and watched Phoebe in concern, "Are you all right? Should I call for one of the staff doctors?"

"Explain this," she demanded as she shoved the crystal in front of his face.

Confused, he stared at it a moment and commented, "I don't sense anything magical about it. Is it important?"

"Yes," she snarled, trying not to picture Cole wearing it. "I want you to watch." She then commanded the crystal to replay the scene she'd seen alone in her bedroom.

Phoebe had already told them what she'd seen so Paige concentrated more on Gideon's reactions than in watching the crystal's revelation. If Phoebe was right, this would prove her own suspicions about Gideon had been right. If the crystal was a fake, then she'd been right in beginning to doubt Cole. And Gideon was impressive. He wasn't showing any emotion as the crystal blurred. _'Wouldn't wanna go up against him in a poker game,' _she thought.

Piper kept an eye on her younger sister while the scene played. It wasn't easy because she was definitely curious to see what had Phoebe so convinced of Gideon's guilt. A part of her mind had been nagging her all evening reminding her what Cole had said in the kitchen, that he would sacrifice himself if necessary. But how could Gideon have lied to them. She glanced at the crystal again and gasped when she saw Wyatt in danger and it took a tremendous amount of willpower not run back home and grab Wyatt from his crib and never let him go.

Leo recognized the expression on Piper's face and quickly stood behind her. "Wyatt's fine and Chris is with him."

Piper nodded mutely and focused on both her sister and the crystal. The anger she saw reflected in Phoebe's face worried her, especially when she caught the image of Cole disappearing in a flash of light.

Phoebe held it together until she saw the clothing fall to the ground. She let out a tiny sob and swayed. Gideon had immediately moved to support her and that was all Phoebe needed to pull herself back. "Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted as she shoved him away. "You're the one after Wyatt and you killed Cole!"

Paige was now more confused than before. She was the one who'd suspected Gideon but Gideon explained it all so logically. Could she have made a mistake in believing his story? Had she done a disservice to Cole by doubting him?

Leo stepped forward and lightly gripped Phoebe by her shoulders. He guided her to the chair and knelt before her when she sat. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw her rubbing the side of her belly. He reached out and tenderly stroked it too.

Phoebe stared at the crystal in her hand and whispered, "It's the third time I've seen it and I still can't believe it's real."

"Is it possible," he cautiously began, "that this is your creation?" She looked back at him in a mixture of shock and anger and he quickly calmed her by explaining, "With all the magic you were using to find Cole, is it possible there was a backfire and this crystal is showing us what you wanted us to see?"

Phoebe pushed away his hand, stared him in the eyes, and, in a clear voice, informed him, "I gave this to Cole on our wedding night and he's never taken it off and I didn't find it until I went through his clothing. The only way this crystal was enchanted was if Cole did it."

"Can you explain this?" Piper quietly asked Gideon. She didn't want to believe Cole had turned evil but she couldn't believe an Elder who'd protected them would have betrayed them. And yet, she couldn't deny what she'd seen in the crystal.

Gideon paced dramatically to the other side of his desk and turned back to them. "You won't be happy with what I have to say," he informed them.

"Tell us anyway," Piper said. "We," she paused as she glanced at her sister who refused to look at Gideon, "need to know the truth."

"Very well," he sighed. "I have no doubt that Cole put a spell on this crystal but what we've seen has been a total fabrication." He acknowledged Phoebe's outburst of indignation by holding up his hands in mock-surrender. "Please, calm yourself, Phoebe. This has been a stressful day for you, to say the least, and this will be hard for you to hear."

Piper hurried to Phoebe's side and suggested, "Maybe we should do this tomorrow after you've had a good night's sleep."

"Now," Phoebe insisted in a hoarse voice. "I want to hear his lies now so that I can make him pay and then start mourning my innocent husband."

"Phoebe..." Paige murmured sympathetically.

Gideon took Phoebe's comments in stride and began, "As I told you earlier this evening, I had become concerned when I had gone to check on Wyatt and found the sitter had let him leave with Cole. Normally, in Piper's absence, Cole would have stopped by to personally let me know he was taking Wyatt away. So, I used magic to track Cole and, to my great surprise, discovered that he'd gone to the Underworld. As you know, the scenery in the Underworld is rather uniform so it was a while before I'd actually found him."

"And that's when you found him attacking Wyatt?" Piper questioned.

He nodded somberly, "I came upon them and immediately understood what Cole was doing to Wyatt. I had angered Cole but was willing to leave him be for both Wyatt's and Phoebe's sakes. Before I could, though, Wyatt had orbed away." He smiled warmly to Piper, "Evidently, he was not harmed by the attempt on his life. Truly intelligent child, he recognized the danger and orbed to his mother." He turned back to the others and added, "I confronted Cole and he finally dropped all pretenses."

"He admitted to you he was after Wyatt?" Leo warily asked after a quick glance to Phoebe.

Gideon followed Leo's concerned gaze and apologized, "I'm sorry, Phoebe. I know you love him but the truth is that his experiences as Source and in the Wasteland had changed him more completely than you knew. The powers he had procured for himself had more pull than you could possibly imagine. And when he'd discovered the prophecy concerning Wyatt...I'm afraid he was just biding his time until he found a safe way to harness them for himself."

"How dare you!" she exclaimed in a low voice as she struggled to stand. "Cole changed from the Wasteland, yes. But so did I," her knees trembled as she spoke but she continued, "and neither one of us is evil. Cole loves me and he loves my family and I will not let you stand here and tarnish a reputation he's worked so hard to build. You saw, you all saw, what the crystal revealed. That's the truth."

"I saw the truth Cole wanted the crystal to reveal," he corrected. "Very clever of him, actually. If he had been successful with his attempt on Wyatt and stopping me, he would have had proof that I was the guilty one and killer of young Wyatt. If I had been successful at stopping him, as I was, he still had proof to convince you of his innocence and my guilt."

"You're lying," Phoebe accused him. She spun to her sisters and Leo, "You're not buying any of this are you? But Piper could barely look her in the eye and no one replied. "I don't believe you," she whispered in shock. She stared at Piper, "Are you telling me after all this, after all I've shown you, you would feel comfortable leaving Wyatt in his care?"

Tears filled Piper's eyes, "Please understand, Phoebe, I don't blame Cole. He'd been possessed by the Source and then vanquished and I can't imagine what that did to him. But you came back with powers, demonic powers, and I've always been afraid that something like this might happen again."

"It didn't to me," Phoebe coolly declared.

"Because you aren't a demon," Paige finally said in a quiet voice. "You may be susceptible to evil but it's not a part of who you are. Cole will always be a demon."

Phoebe was at a loss for words. Piper reached for her but she quickly stepped aside. "Don't," she warned. "I'm going home," she added as she turned from them and walked to the door, "and I don't mean the manor."

"Phoebe, wait!" Piper called after her. Leo lightly grabbed her arm to stop her from following, "Let her go."

Piper turned to Gideon and apologized, "I'm worried about her. She had a contraction before and I'm afraid..."

Gideon nodded, "I understand. This is a lot for her to accept. Perhaps in time. In the care of her sisters..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Phoebe heaved the suitcase on the bed but quickly hunched over when the room spun. She rubbed her belly and apologized, "Forgot for a minute I shouldn't be exerting myself like that. Don't you worry, kiddo, I'm not gonna let anything happen to me, to us. We're in this together." Without waiting for the dizziness to end, she began tossing loose clothing into the suitcase when she was suddenly interrupted by Chris orbing into the room.

"I heard the door slam," he announced as he scanned the room. "What's going on? What happened with Gideon?"

"That lying, two-faced, son of a bitch convinced everyone that Cole was trying to take Wyatt's powers!" She still hadn't found her balance and would probably have collapsed if Chris hadn't caught her. "Thanks," she muttered as he guided her to sit on the bed. "Even with the crystal, they believed him." She glanced at him and pushed away his arm, "You'd probably believe him too, I suppose."

But Chris shook his head and stated, "No, I wouldn't." She gazed back at him in surprise and he admitted, "I think Gideon's guilty as sin."

Exasperated, she asked, "But why didn't you say something? Why'd you let me go on thinking that --"

"I didn't know what else to do," he interrupted. "I thought it'd be better if Gideon thought we weren't a part of it. That way I could find proof about him without worrying about him catching on."

"We who? And a part of what?" she asked, full of suspicion. "Y'know, I figured that Cole realized the truth and used himself to flush out Gideon. Are you telling me you and Cole were working together?"

"And Paige," he confessed, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Paige!" she shrieked as she leapt up and nearly crashed into him. He steadied her but she shook her head, "Why would she still pretend to doubt Cole after watching the crystal? That's all the proof you need but she stood there and made excuses."

"I don't know," he said. "I don't claim to understand half the things that run through your minds at times. But I do know that if he left you this crystal, Cole knew something terrible might happen and he'd wanted you to have proof about Gideon."

"So you don't," she tearfully acknowledged, "you don't know where Cole is then either. He's gone, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry," Chris offered as he cautiously embraced her. "If only there was someone else who saw it." Phoebe began to cry quietly and he rubbed her back. "If I'd've had the slightest clue what'd happened to him, I'd've tried changing it, I promise." He felt Phoebe's nod and he added, "I really enjoyed hanging out with him, y'know. I didn't have that chance growing up and I wonder how my life'd be different if I had. But I'm glad I had the time with him now." Phoebe suddenly tensed in his arms and he began to apologize for possibly hurting her by talking about Cole when he realized she was in pain. "What's wrong?" But Phoebe didn't answer as she clutched her abdomen and began breathing differently. "Oh, God," he nearly panicked, "that's a contraction isn't it. I've gotta get you to the doctor."

"No!" she groaned as he helped her sit on the bed.

"You're in labor!" he exclaimed.

She couldn't deny the truth anymore but grunted through the pain, "No hospital, not 'til I prove Gideon did it."

"You tried," he reminded her, "and Gideon turned it all around."

The contraction subsided and Phoebe rested her head against Chris while she recovered from it. Her water hadn't yet broken which was a good sign so hopefully her plan would work and Leo would then be able to stop the labor. She slowly pushed herself back and requested, "I think I know how to prove Cole's innocence but I need your help."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****


	23. part twentythree

**_Part Twenty-Three_**

**_Forty-Five Minutes Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

Hunched over, Phoebe stared at the glass table as she gripped its edge and snapped at her sister's reflection, "I'm fine, Piper!"

"How can you say that?" Piper questioned in frustration and tried not to cringe when Phoebe shifted in order not to feel Piper's hand on her shoulder. "This's the second contraction you've had since we've been waiting here."

"Fifteen minutes apart," Paige commented in concern as she joined her sisters. "You're in labor, Phoebe. We've gotta get you to the hospital."

"Leo can stop it," Phoebe calmly stated as she finally stood up straight. "Just as soon as this's over."

Paige nervously watched her sister, "We barely got through this two weeks ago, Pheebs. I don't think this's a good idea."

Her knees still trembling from the contraction, Phoebe sat down behind the table and shook her head. "This's the only way to prove Cole's innocence."

"But, sweetie," Piper implored as she sat next to her sister, "the Tribunal? Isn't there some other way? You just had your powers taken. What if they rule against you? Are you prepared for that?"

"That won't happen," Phoebe stated before she looked up at both her sisters. "Are you that sure Cole's guilty? Don't you have even the slightest doubt about Gideon?"

"I don't want it to be true," Piper honestly admitted. "You have to believe that, in spite of the chaos he sometimes brings, I really accepted Cole into our lives this time. But I'm having a hard time believing that Gideon would have betrayed us."

"Cole's been part of this family for four years," Phoebe retorted, "and we've known Gideon for what, a few months? And you can't believe that Cole would sacrifice himself for your son?"

"But Gideon --"

"Damn Gideon!" Phoebe shouted and slapped her hands against the table and stood.

Paige twisted her hands together and confessed, "I had my doubts about Gideon and --"

"I know all about that," Phoebe angrily interrupted. "Chris told me which's why I'm even more upset with you. First you keep this secret from me and Piper and then you let Cole pull some stunt like this and then you don't even have the decency to believe in him when he's killed for it!"

"Cole conveniently sent me and Chris out of the way while Piper was keeping you company so he could confront Gideon alone. I know you want to trust him but isn't it possible Cole could've been fooling us all along?" she suggested, unconvincingly to even her own ears. "I'm sorry, Phoebe, I guess maybe I haven't gotten past Cole's demon half. I thought I had, I swear. I thought we'd established some sort of mutually respective relationship."

"I thought you did too," Phoebe murmured with disappointment.

"The Charmed Ones," a disembodied voice called out.

Piper glanced up and saw the four floating heads of the Tribunal's representatives. "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting?" Paige placed a warning hand on Piper's arm but Piper shrugged it off, "No, listen, Phoebe's in labor and we don't have time to wait for them to show up whenever they feel like it."

All four heads turned to focus on Phoebe. Crill, one of the demons, demanded, "Why has your former Whitelighter gathered us?"

"Particularly in your condition," the Elder, Adair, added.

Phoebe took a deep breath and replied, "Because I asked him to."

"You?" the second demon, Thrask, echoed. "Were you not satisfied with the ruling? Perhaps you wish us to alter the judgment."

Phoebe ignored the threat and shook her head, "This is about an injustice that must be corrected. Lives are at stake."

"Whose?" Adair questioned.

"My nephew, Wyatt," she answered. "And possibly our own."

"Proceed," four voices simultaneously proclaimed.

"As you know," she began as she held onto the edge of the table for support, "we have always been targets for evil."

"For good reason," the Crill noted.

Paige quickly placed a restraining hand on Piper and sat next to her. "Don't let him get to you," Paige warned in a whisper. "He'd like nothing more than to find a reason to take our powers too."

The baby kicked and Phoebe forced herself to concentrate on her task by pacing in front of the table. "When Wyatt was born, we learned of his prophecy. Unfortunately, he then became a target in his own right too."

"Get to the point," Crill impatiently demanded.

"So? Where is the injustice you spoke of?" Thrask angrily inquired. "There are consequences for wasting our time."

"I believe someone's been deliberately interfering in our lives, sending demons to distract us, while attempting to steal Wyatt's powers and kill him," she breathlessly explained. "I have proof and I want you to punish this person."

"Who is this person you accuse?" Adair questioned. "He will be allowed to speak before us."

"Leo," Phoebe called out, "bring him in."

Leo entered side-by-side with Gideon and they approached the table for the defense.

"The Elder, Gideon?" Adair asked, unable to mask the surprise in his tone. "Was he not part of the defensive team for your trial?"

Phoebe could barely acknowledge Gideon's presence. "That was before I knew him to be the traitor he is."

With the slightest hint of admiration, Crill snorted, "What have you to say for yourself, Elder?"

Gideon walked to the center of the Circle of Truth and stared directly at Phoebe while he spoke, "I have never plotted to kill nor harm Wyatt Halliwell nor the Charmed Ones." As he had expected, a white light seemed to shine up from his feet and he waited for permission to step away.

"You speak the truth," Crill declared. "Why are you wasting our time, Witch?"

Phoebe hid her disappointment and, instead, observed, "Truth comes in many forms and in many shades of gray. Perhaps…perhaps Gideon speaks the truth…as he sees it. I promise, however, that his is not the absolute truth."

"Intriguing," Adair remarked. "Continue."

Phoebe held out the crystal and dangled it for the Tribunal members. "This crystal has recorded the attempt on Wyatt's life and the…the…"

"Phoebe…" Piper uttered in concern when Phoebe stopped speaking.

Paige was already out of her seat and standing at Phoebe's side when Phoebe shook her head and tried to step away. "You don't have to do this," she told her older sister.

"I do," Phoebe whispered in return. Once Paige took her seat again, Phoebe looked up and apologized, "What you'll see is the…the…murder of my husband. He discovered Gideon attacking Wyatt and, after saving Wyatt, was……murdered by Gideon."

"Your husband…the demon previously known as Belthazor," Crill clarified.

Thrask quickly added, "Are you saying the demon who briefly ruled as Source is now dead?"

"Cole Turner, my husband," Phoebe corrected, "is…is…dead." She had barely been able to get out any of the words regarding Cole's fate and it took every ounce of strength within her not to collapse right where she stood. The baby kicked again and she gratefully caressed her belly. "I want Gideon to pay for what he's done."

"Show us the record," Adair instructed.

Phoebe exhaled in relief and, rubbing the small of her back, slowly walked to the Circle of Truth. Fighting the impulse to wring his neck, she silently glared at Gideon until he stepped away and returned to his table.

Paige saw her sister about to kneel in order to place the crystal on the floor so she hurried to Phoebe's side and took the crystal instead.

Phoebe couldn't help but lean against her sister for support and in a tired and nervous voice, ordered the crystal, "Show me Cole's fate."

The crystal almost immediately grew fuzzy and Paige placed it in the center of the Circle. With an arm around Phoebe's waist, she slowly led her sister back to their table.

But as the white light of the crystal grew and filled with dark shadows, Piper was disheartened to note that Phoebe refused to sit. "Please," she whispered to her sister, "you know what you're about to see. Please sit."

"I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe argued, almost a little too loudly. She glanced up to see the four heads staring at her. "Just watch," she told them. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw Cole interrupt Gideon. Instead of a small image a mere few inches tall, this viewing was magnified a few feet. He still appeared a bit grainy but he was still big enough for her to recognize the color of his eyes. As the scene played, she nearly bit her lip through several times in order to stop herself from crying out for Cole. As if her calling to him would magically change what happened. But, the instant she saw Gideon aim the wand at Cole, she sucked in her breath. Unable to look away, she watched, once again, as Cole disappeared in a flash of light and his clothing fell empty to the ground. Her exhale came out more like a choked sob and she whispered his name in vain.

No one spoke and, while the four heads exchanged glances, Paige retrieved the crystal and returned it to her sister by placing it around Phoebe's neck. She rubbed Phoebe's back and was relieved when Phoebe didn't push her away.

"How do you explain this?" Adair somberly asked Gideon.

"As much as it grieves me to repeat," Gideon stated, "that is not what happened. In fact, it is almost the direct opposite. I had grown suspicious that the child had been taken from the school unexpectedly and had finally tracked Cole to the Underworld. It was there I found him using the wand on Wyatt. If I had not found them when I did, Wyatt would now be dead and Cole would have his powers."

"How is it the crystal does not show this?" Crill inquired. "Unless," he focused on Phoebe, "you have created this for our benefit. Are you aware of the penalties for deceiving this court?"

Gideon quickly raised his hand and interrupted, "If you please. I believe, as I told the sisters, that the crystal is genuine, created by Cole Turner himself."

"Indeed," Thrask commented, "and why would he do such a thing if he had not anticipated failure?"

"For proof," Gideon nodded, "that he could show mourning parents. They would wonder what had happened to their son and Cole would show the crystal to them and they would have their traitor. Win or lose, Cole planned on shifting all suspicion and blame away from himself and onto me."

"Belthazor was indeed very clever," Crill agreed. "I would not put this past him."

Thrask nodded, "As Source, he was most imaginative and innovative. A true loss to the Underworld each time he was defeated."

Phoebe saw her edge slipping away. In a few moments, Gideon would con the Tribunal the same way he had done it to her family. But, before she could even try countering his remarks, she was overwhelmed by one of the strongest contractions she'd had that day. She nearly doubled over and barely noticed that each of her sisters had rushed to each of her sides.

Leo began to move but was warned by Adair, "She knew her condition before she called for us. Wait for it to pass."

"But I can heal her," Leo requested as he watched Phoebe grab her sisters' arms, squeeze their hands, and breathe through the contraction.

"Personal gain," Adair insisted. "Leave her."

"This is stress-related," Leo suggested, "demon-related, and it might pose a danger to both Ph--"

"It's okay, Leo," Phoebe weakly called out as the pain of the contraction eased. "I'm going to finish this."

Paige stole a glance at her watch and nearly panicked, "Eight minutes, Phoebe! We have to get you to the hospital."

"No!" she shouted with a burst of adrenalin. She looked up to the four floating heads. "He's giving you Cole so that he'll be free to try again with Wyatt. He might not even care who else gets hurt because he'll know he can succeed when everyone believes he's incapable of committing such a crime. First Wyatt, then us. Is it so hard to believe Gideon is lying to save himself?"

"An Elder?" Adair scoffed. "You are in shock and I find myself willing to make an allowance given your delicate condition." He turned to the others, "Agreed?"

The other three slowly nodded but before Adair could declare anything, Phoebe announced, "There's a witness." Everyone stared at her and she took a deep breath. "There's a witness. Put him in the Circle of Truth and you'll see, once and for all, that Cole is innocent and that Gideon is a lying traitor."

Paige gripped Phoebe's arm tighter, "What witness? There wasn't anyone there."

Piper felt the blood drain from her face. "She's right," she said in a hoarse voice, "there's one person who was there and knows what really happened." She turned to her younger sister and didn't wipe the tears from her cheeks when she shook her head, "Phoebe, please, don't do this."

But Phoebe had her own tears streaming down her face and reluctantly apologized, "I'm sorry, Piper, but I don't have a choice." She called out, "Chris, you can bring Wyatt in now."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	24. part twentyfour

**_Part Twenty-Four_**

**_Moments Later…_**

**_May 9, 2004_**

While waiting for Chris, Phoebe looked up and announced, "Wyatt hasn't seen the recording of the crystal so he won't be biased in any way."

"Are you serious?" Gideon snorted. "The child doesn't have ten words to his entire vocabulary. How do you expect him to tell us what happened?"

"I would like to know as well," Adair commented.

"Gideon's right," Phoebe sighed, "Wyatt is still a baby and doesn't have a vocabulary of any significance, particularly for an event of this magnitude, so I'm sure he had no idea what the two adults were saying in front of him. But, Wyatt did hear them and he does understand basic concepts of good and evil. It's instinctive to him and has been from the very first time he used his protective shield when he was just a few weeks old."

"I fail to see how a mere babe can provide the testimony you seek," Crill said dismissively. "I motion to have this case thrown out before you find yourself subject to another ruling."

"I'm willing to hear out the witch," Thrask considered. "The prophecy for the boy has been enough to warn away a number of upper level demons. The child's reputation is only growing and I, for one, wish to see if it has any merit."

Chris entered, carrying his sleeping baby brother. _'Older brother,'_ he thought wryly for the umpteenth time. As soon as he saw Gideon standing next to Leo, he immediately shifted Wyatt to his other shoulder in order that Wyatt wouldn't become upset. Phoebe had told him about Wyatt's reaction to Gideon and reliving the attack was going to be hard enough on Wyatt. Instead of continuing straight to Phoebe, Chris paused a moment by Piper.

Piper's kiss stirred Wyatt and he lifted his head from Chris's shoulder and smiled drowsily at his mother. As she brushed his hair from his eyes, he rubbed them with his fists. Then he noticed Phoebe. "Phe?"

Phoebe smiled and crooked her index finger in a happy greeting to him before she spoke, "As far as my sister knew, Wyatt was safe at the school with Paige." She nodded to Piper and requested, "Tell everyone how we found out about Cole."

Uncomfortable, and feeling very much put on the spot, Piper gazed at her sons. Chris glared back with something of an air of superiority as if he blamed her once again for failing him as a mother. And Wyatt's innocent eyes glazed over with sleep and, as his eyelids drooped and closed, his thumb found its way into his mouth. If it hadn't been such a serious moment, she'd've asked Leo to orb back for her camera. Instead, she sighed and recalled aloud, "We were in Phoebe's bedroom and, all of a sudden, Wyatt orbed in. I wasn't sure whether to be amused or horrified that he did it on his own and didn't have time to consider the consequences because he was so upset. He was clinging to me as if he'd never see me again."

"No need for melodrama. State only the facts as you know them," Crill demanded.

"My baby was terrified!" Piper snapped. "And it only got worse when Phoebe mentioned Cole's name. Wyatt flew into her arms and wouldn't stop screaming. And when she mentioned Gideon, Wyatt practically pulled a tantrum on us before he orbed us to the Underworld."

"That child orbed himself and two adults to the Underworld?" Thrask asked in disbelief.

"He's only a mere babe, after all," Paige sneered.

Piper shushed her sister and concluded, "We found Gideon there with Cole's clothing and, when we returned to the school, he told us how he had tracked Cole to the Underworld. Gideon said he'd found Cole using a wand to steal Wyatt's powers and that, if Cole would've had a few more minutes, Wyatt would've died from it."

Phoebe locked eyes with Gideon, "My husband confronted Gideon with the truth. As I stated earlier, Wyatt may not've understood the words Cole and Gideon used but he did hear them. The Circle of Truth will reveal his memory for everyone to see and hear and then no one will be able to dispute the truth. The truth of an innocent baby."

Gideon nervously shook his head, "You have my deepest sympathy, Phoebe, for your loss at what should be a time of your greatest happiness. But surely you can't mean to worsen Wyatt's trauma by forcing him to remember the death of a loved one merely to suit your own need for understanding your loss."

"I will never understand what you did," Phoebe swore. "You betray--"

"Place him in the Circle," Adair interrupted.

Chris stepped forward and gently shook Wyatt, "C'mon, buddy, you gotta wake up now." Wyatt stirred so he continued to encourage his brother. He carefully knelt in front of the Circle and set Wyatt down. Wyatt tried to climb back into his arms but he gently nudged Wyatt away. "No, buddy, you gotta sit there for a minute."

Clearly unhappy with the arrangement, Wyatt's face scrunched up, turned red, and he let out a wail.

Piper rushed forward and awkwardly knelt before her baby. She pulled Wyatt into her arms and calmed him enough so she could set him back within the Circle. "I'll be right here, sweetie," she promised.

Phoebe approached her nephew and playfully pinched his nose as she uncomfortably settled herself on the floor in front of him.

"Off the floor," Piper chided, "it's not good for you."

"I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe argued before she turned back to Wyatt. She lightly gripped his fingers and swung them gently, "Munchkin, can you think abou--"

"She's influencing the child!" Crill interrupted.

Phoebe looked up and smiled sweetly, "How can I do that when you know I no longer have my powers?"

"Phe?"

"Right here, munchkin," she grinned at her nephew. In a cheery voice, she asked Wyatt, "Can you show me what happened to Uncle Cole?"

"Co?"

"That's right," Phoebe nodded with a smile, "Uncle Cole. Can you think about Uncle Cole for me?"

Wyatt looked to his mother and watched in wonder as a large hologram filled the air over his head. He stretched out his hands to the image in the air.

"Cole," Phoebe whispered as she watched her husband's image grow.

"What is this?" Crill exclaimed in annoyance.

"This is the truth," Phoebe declared.

Piper saw her brother-in-law in her basement using powers to keep Wyatt aloft in the air. "He knows I hate when he does that to Wyatt," she grumbled to her sister.

"That's why he does it," Phoebe responded in a choked voice when she suddenly heard her husband speak.

_Cole glanced up at the floating Wyatt and encouraged, "That's it, buddy, reach for the unicorn." His arm was outstretched and the stuffed animal was suspended in mid-air just out of the child's reach._

_Wyatt flexed his hand several times and pointed at the toy. "Ni!" he exclaimed unhappily when the unicorn didn't come to him._

_"Use your powers," Cole instructed. "You can do it, I know you can." He glanced around and, spotting a small hammer, waved his hand, and transformed it into another stuffed toy, a small, smiling, red devil. "Look, Wyatt," he announced as he also levitated the new toy, "a nasty demon. And he wants your unicorn." The unicorn bounced up and down in place. "You can't let the demon have it. Save the unicorn, buddy."_

_Wyatt reached out, flexing his hand again. But this time, the unicorn orbed into his hands. "Ni…" he uttered as he held the white plush animal tightly in his arms._

_Cole grinned, "Good boy!" He then caused the small devil to spin around Wyatt. "Now, get the demon. Get the demon, Wyatt."_

_Wyatt watched carefully as the stuffed toy revolved around him and he looked back at Cole. He then scrunched his face, focused on the toy, and watched as it suddenly exploded in a puff of white stuffing._

_"Good boy!" Cole whooped as he let Wyatt drop into his arms. He then hoisted the giggling Wyatt high in the air and grinned as the child babbled happily. "C'mon, I hear some chocolate ice cream calling." Cole held Wyatt close and, when Wyatt nuzzled his neck, he kissed Wyatt's cheek, and whispered, "Remember, this's our little secret. Your aunt would kill me if she knew I was the one giving away her ice cream."_

"I knew it," Phoebe softly exclaimed when the hologram faded away. "Low level-ice cream eating-demon, my ass."

"He was training my son?!" Piper exploded.

"What?" Phoebe uttered as she wiped away a stray tear and suddenly focused on her sister.

Piper awkwardly got to her feet and raged, "He was sneaking off with my son and --"

"He was babysitting!" Phoebe interrupted as she tilted her head to see Piper pace.

"He was training my son to fight demons!" Piper ranted. "Who the hell does he think he is? He had no right!"

"Wyatt's okay," Paige calmly intervened, "he was never in danger. They were in our basement with some stuffed animals."

"And that makes it okay?" Piper shouted.

"He was only trying to help," Phoebe muttered as she gingerly rubbed her lower back. She indicated her need for help to Chris and she gripped his hands tightly while he pulled her to her feet. "All we seem to do is tell Wyatt not to use his powers or else we send him up there with Leo the minute there's any trouble."

"That's not so bad, is it? Wyatt's a baby and we want him to be safe," Paige suggested.

"Of course we do," Phoebe agreed, "but maybe Cole has a point in wanting to start trai--"

Piper stalked towards Phoebe, "Cole is not Wyatt's father and he was way outta line!"

Paige quickly slipped in between her sisters. "We need to calm down and discuss this." She glanced from each sister to Wyatt and said, "But this isn't the time or the place."

Phoebe cleared her throat, "Doesn't matter, though, does it, seeing as how Cole is gone now."

"Co?" Wyatt looked up at his aunt.

"Touching scene but completely useless." Crill's impatience clearly showed in the look he gave Phoebe. "Either show us hard evidence of your claim or prepare for our ruling."

"Interesting, however," Thrask noted, "that the child has already been receiving lessons from the one once known as Belthazor. Perhaps the demon does still exist in some form, rather, did exist."

Paige glanced at Gideon who seemed relieved by Thrask's comment. She was growing tired of doubting her opinion every other minute. She needed to decide once and for all what she believed to be true. Who she believed. And there was just something about Gideon that set her instincts on edge.

"Cole wasn't acting as a demon!" Phoebe angrily insisted. "He was teaching Wyatt to defend himself!"

Piper's eyes widened, "Are you saying you knew about this?"

"Of course not," Phoebe retorted. "But that doesn't mean Cole was evil. Just that he was an idiot for keeping something from me."

"This isn't a joke!" Piper nearly screamed.

"Do you see me laughing?" Phoebe quietly said before she turned away. She clenched her mouth tightly and did her best to keep herself from crying.

Leo watched his sister-in-law and, for the moment, felt helpless to ease her pain. "Perhaps a recess," he suggested.

Gideon used the sisters' silence to speak up, "The Circle of Truth is not a mind-reading tool. Telling Wyatt to think of Cole will only bring more of these innocuous memories."

At the sound of Gideon's voice, Wyatt angrily waved his small hand. "Gi!"

"Don't look at Gideon," Phoebe quickly told him as she spun around. She wanted to hug him but couldn't trust herself to move. Her legs felt like jelly and she gratefully leaned against Chris who quickly stepped behind her.

"Look at me, sweetie," Piper also encouraged as she bent forward and held Wyatt's hands. "Can you do what Aunt Phoebe wants? Can you think about Cole again?" Wyatt babbled a few words so she continued, "Sweetie, remember when you came home before? You came to me and Aunt Phoebe in Aunt Phoebe's room? Can you think about what happened to Uncle Cole?"

"Gi!" Wyatt sharply announced.

"Was Gideon with Uncle Cole?" Phoebe questioned. "Can you show me Uncle Cole?"

"Gi!" Wyatt angrily repeated before a new hologram formed above his head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	25. part twentyfive

_**Part Twenty-Five**_

_**Moments Later...**_

_**May 9, 2004**_

Her hand nervously stroking her abdomen, Phoebe unconsciously stepped back to watch the hologram. She barely acknowledged Chris's hand of support upon her shoulder. Despite the fact that, from the corner of her eye, she could see Wyatt reaching for her, she couldn't tear her gaze from the sharp clear images of her husband standing in the Underworld, staring at Gideon and Wyatt.

Piper gasped as she watched the image of Gideon aiming the wand at her son. She quickly looked back at Wyatt and kissed his hands and mentally counted to ten. There was nothing she wanted more than to grab her son and get as far away as possible from Gideon and the entire Tribunal. But she caught sight of Phoebe and sadly shook her head. Even if Phoebe proved that Gideon had lied to them, it wouldn't change the fact that Cole was gone. She kissed Wyatt's chubby fingers and continued to watch the hologram.

All she had seen in the hologram was Cole's image but Paige already felt her anger growing. Anger at Gideon for apparently lying to and betraying them. Anger at herself for having been suckered into believing his lies. And anger at Cole for having kept her in the dark after all they'd planned together. "Phoebe..." she quietly uttered when she noticed her sister looking so forlorn while watching the tragic event once again unfold.

Phoebe ignored the persistent ache in her lower back and stood tall. She didn't have to look at her watch to know it would only be a few minutes before her next contraction but she refused to show the Tribunal any more weakness. She disguised a choked sob by coughing and tried not to think of the precious moments slipping away. She was out of second chances. It was this hologram or nothing. "Oh, Cole..." she whispered as she saw him step from the shadows.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Cole waved his hands and watched as Wyatt switched places with a boulder that had been next to him. "Care to try that on someone your own size?" _

"_I haven't done anything wrong," Gideon declared when he immediately turned in Cole's direction. "Thankfully, the child appears to be fine after a demonic attack. I only want to make sure he stays that way."_

"_I didn't rise in the ranks through stupidity," Cole retorted as he nudged Wyatt behind him. "Little instances here and there," Cole continued, seemingly oblivious to Wyatt's tugging on his pants, "where it all seemed a little too pat. And two weeks ago, you barely acted at the trial."_

_Gideon spread his hands apart, "With such a distinguished trial lawyer present I felt out of my league."_

"_My wife's powers were taken and she nearly lost the child she's carrying!" Cole shouted while firing an energy bolt at Gideon._

"_Unexpected and hardly my fault," Gideon frowned. "I would not have wanted anything to happen to her or her sisters. However, Phoebe is fine now and you had performed well. If you recall, I did warn against using the Tribunal to save your officer friend. The Cleaners have a purpose and the ruling could have been much worse for her, them."_

"_Not for you, though," Cole growled while his hands clenched into fists. "It only further entrenched you into the witches' good graces."_

"_Yes," Gideon smiled thoughtfully, "there was that too."_

"_Thanks to my wife's influence," Cole stated, "I am willing to hear your excuse before I bring down my own brand of justice. Why have you been trying to kill Wyatt?"_

"_I most certainly am not trying to kill Wyatt," Gideon declared in outrage. "Nor am I after the Charmed Ones. Do not confuse me with your demonic associates."_

_Cole fired another shot at the boulder next to Gideon. He didn't flinch as it exploded in miniscule particles. "Try again."_

_Gideon coughed and waved away some of the dust. "A shapeshifter managed to bypass the school's security and took Wyatt to the Underworld. I followed and vanquished it just as it began attacking the boy." He displayed the wand for Cole and claimed, "I was trying to reverse any possible damage the demon may have caused. Your reckless interruption might very well have been just as deadly for Wyatt."_

_Cole glanced down at Wyatt who smiled at him. "The kid seems fine to me and you're trying my patience."_

"_I admire your concern for the boy," Gideon said, "but --"_

"_Don't play me for a fool!" Cole snarled as he fired a bolt at Gideon's feet. "The truth this time."_

_Gideon stared at Cole as if sizing up the former demon and then nodded, "Very well. The truth is that this child, this twice-blessed child, is imbued with more magic than any being should have. He is a danger to all realms of magic and mortal beings."_

"_He's a baby!"_

"_All the more reason why he poses a danger!" Gideon shouted in frustration. He pointed to Wyatt who was peeking from behind Cole's legs. "Don't you see, the power he wields with an untrained mind can cause repercussions far worse than any Source ever could."_

_Cole fired once more at Gideon's feet, "This child is the combination of everything good and pure. That you could even consider --"_

"_I was doing what was best for the greater good!" Gideon maintained. "Wyatt needs to be stripped of his powers and those powers removed from every plane of existence. They cannot simply wait in a void for someone to absorb them. Wyatt should be fine after the process and live a normal life. Hasn't his mother always wanted that?"_

"_And I'm to believe you've put them all in danger simply to gain the opportunity to strip Wyatt of a part of himself?" Cole exclaimed when he suddenly picked up Wyatt. He glanced at Wyatt before focusing again on Gideon. "And what about Chris? If you're successful with Wyatt, how can you be sure Chris won't take his brother's place?"_

"_I had thought of that possibility," Gideon admitted, "particularly after it was confirmed that Chris is, in fact, the second child of Leo and Piper. But, given his behavior and his use of limited magic, it seemed unlikely he had become the menace Wyatt is bound to become."_

"_The future isn't set in stone," Cole reminded him. "It's always changing and every one choice may have a thousand possible consequences."_

"_Wyatt's the only one prophesized," Gideon insisted, "and he must be stopped."_

"_Then why not simply kill him?" Cole questioned._

"_How dare you!"_

"_How dare you." Cole set an icy stare upon Gideon. "You have no idea what it is to have half yourself ripped away. The feelings of loss, pain, anger. And to a baby like Wyatt? You would be causing him irreparable damage and would be risking the lives of his unborn brother and cousin in the process." He fired a bolt that singed Gideon's shirtsleeve. "You're not fit to lead a school of good magic. You're not even fit to apologize to those you've already harmed." He turned to Wyatt and bounced Wyatt gently, "Orb home, kiddo. Orb home to Mommy."_

"_Mama?" Gideon gazed at him in confusion._

_Cole smiled gently at the toddler, "That's right, Mama. She's with Auntie Phe. Orb to them. I know you can do it." But Wyatt's arms encircled his neck and he paused a moment before he pulled Wyatt's arms loose and set the boy on the ground. "Orb to Mommy," he sternly demanded. "Now, Wyatt."_

_When the boy disappeared in blue and white lights, Gideon quietly said, "You're making a big mistake."_

"_I'm doing you a favor," Cole coldly replied, "by not letting the witches get their hands on you. They don't take betrayal lightly. Believe me, I know."_

"_So they're not aware you're even here," Gideon murmured. "Do they even suspect what you've learned? Probably not or they'd be here themselves." He stared at Cole, "Pity it's come to this." He aimed the wand at Cole, "I had felt you provided the witches with a certain balance, a certain perspective they lacked. I'm sure they'll recover. They usually do from the tragic events in their lives."_

_Cole laughed, "It'll take a lot more than a stick to strip me of my powers."_

"_Of course," Gideon smiled ruefully, "overconfidence was not one of their better traits to influence you." As a white light zapped from the wand, he continued, "Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Goodbye, Cole."_

_Cole fired an energy bolt at the white light but it had no effect and he didn't have any time to duck before he was struck. His body glowed with streaks of light._

_Gideon shielded his eyes from the exploding brightness and when he slowly removed his hands, he saw only a pile of clothing on the ground before him, apparently missing the toddler peeking at him from behind another boulder. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Wyatt screamed and Piper didn't hesitate to pull her son into her arms. She rocked him gently and soothed him with loving whispers.

Paige joined Chris and Phoebe. "Pheebs..."

But Phoebe stepped back, "Don't. I don't want to hear it. Not now."

"What have you to say, Gideon?" Adair asked.

"I will not deny what you have seen," Gideon defiantly replied. "I was only concerned for the greater good and I never intended for anyone to be hurt."

"You killed my husband!" Phoebe screamed. "You lied to us, you betrayed us."

"What punishment do you seek?" Crill questioned. "We may consider your request before rendering judgment."

"I want..." Phoebe stopped the instant the contraction began. She squeezed Chris's hand and couldn't help but lean against Paige as it intensified. She tried to remember the way she and Cole had practiced but thoughts of him seemed to make it worse. She hunched over and, with every pant she breathed, promised herself that she would be strong and deliver this baby and protect and love it and she would make sure Cole would always be present in their lives.

Thrask barely waited for Phoebe to recover before he reminded her they awaited her response.

Phoebe wiped her forehead with the palm of her hand. Looking directly at Gideon, and in a tired voice, she answered, "I want him to suffer. I want him to know what it means to be vanquished. I want him to feel every ounce of pain as he's torn apart from the inside." She was about to add more when she suddenly felt warm liquid gush down her legs. "Oh, God," she whispered helplessly.

Stunned, Paige couldn't stop herself from announcing the obvious, "Her water broke."

Piper quickly turned to Leo, "Do something."

But Leo shook his head and sadly told Phoebe, "It's too late."

"Gideon," Adair began, "we believe you acted out of concern for the greater good. Such a powerful being, even a child, is indeed cause for concern and the child will be watched by an assigned guardian. However, instead of consulting a higher authority, you acted alone and, at times, impulsively. The Charmed Ones were placed in danger due to your actions and the child's life was at risk. Not to mention the death of the former demon at your hands. Therefore, it is the ruling of this Tribunal that you step down as leader of the Magic School, be stripped of your powers, and sent to the Realm of Exile for the duration of the lifespan of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. After such time, you will be retrieved and returned to your duties as an Elder under the supervision of a trio of your colleagues to be named at that time."

"I would like to accompany him to the Realm," Leo requested. Thrask nodded and Leo spoke up, "And I would like my sons to go with me. They need to see that justice isn't blind and that they are now safe."

"Very well," Adair agreed.

Both surprised and confused, Chris followed Leo's gaze and retrieved Wyatt from a reluctant Piper's arms.

"They'll be fine," Leo promised. "Go with Phoebe to the hospital. We'll join you in a little while."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What is this place?" Chris looked around at the bleak, gray, landscape. Unconsciously, he tightened his arms around Wyatt.

"The Realm of Exile," Leo explained, "is where a magical being is sent when the alternatives don't qualify."

"They couldn't kill me," Gideon realized, "so they did the next best thing."

"You'll be returned with your powers," Leo assured him, "after my son's lived a long, healthy, and good life."

"Is there anyone else here?" Chris wondered with a shiver. The place was beginning to freak him out.

"I'm sure there's a soul or two still waiting for release," Leo replied. "You won't be alone, Gideon."

"Oh, good, company's here."

Gideon spun at the sound of the familiar sarcastic tone and his mouth dropped open, "You!"

"In the flesh," Cole Turner grinned. "Leo," he acknowledged, "you and I've gotta talk about your taste in shirts. Plaid is definitely not my style."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	26. part twentysix

_**Part Twenty-Six**_

_**Seconds Later...**_

_**May 9, 2004**_

Leo grinned in return, "Dead men can't be choosers."

"Co! Co!" Wyatt happily shrieked and reached out for Cole.

Chris covered his ear and gladly let Cole take the baby from him. "Aren't you dead?" As various implications sank in, he repeated, "Why aren't you dead? You're supposed to be dead."

"And you're supposed to be my favorite adult nephew, impudent youth," Cole chastised as he bounced Wyatt in his arms.

"You set me up!" Chris exclaimed with growing outrage. "You used me and Paige and then went after Gideon yourself!"

"So," Gideon realized, "you did have help. And you let me incriminate myself. Clever."

Cole merely smiled and enjoyed the sensation of Wyatt nuzzling his neck. "Missed you too, kid," he murmured.

"What about Phoebe?" Chris slapped Cole's arm, "You have any idea what you put her through? What you've done to her?"

Cole froze and glowered at Leo, "Explain."

"Yes, Leo," Gideon smugly suggested, "explain to the demon how your little plan to expose me has sent his wife into hard labor. How even now she may have already given birth, weeks premature."

When Wyatt yelped from being squeezed so tightly, Cole immediately loosened his grip. Taking great effort to remain calm, he again demanded an explanation. "The crystal was enchanted to reveal the truth. What went wrong?"

"We forgot about the time displacement of this realm," Leo contritely replied. "By the time I returned, hours had passed and Phoebe was already hiding her labor."

Worry seeping into his tone, Cole asked, "Hiding it?"

"She didn't react well to the news of your vanquish," Gideon answered instead. "It seems no one believed her point of view and she was quite beside herself trying to plead your case."

"You mean you twisted it so everyone would doubt Cole," Chris accused. Just as Cole's fist flew at Gideon's jaw, Chris had added, "And the more upset Phoebe got, the more you pretended you cared."

"Co!"

Cole gently set Wyatt on the ground but he knew a mere punch wasn't enough to quell the rage building against the Elder. "You knew the truth," he spat at Chris. "Why the hell didn't you and Paige tell Phoebe?"

Chris couldn't look Cole in the eyes because his uncle was right. He never should've let Paige convince him to wait. Maybe then he could've helped calm Phoebe in time. "We weren't sure what you were up to, what plan you might've set in motion, and were afraid we'd ruin our chance to get Gideon. By the time I went to Phoebe, she'd already come up with her own plan."

"She called the Tribunal, not Leo," Cole realized. A thousand regrets crossed his line of vision and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"It was what we'd intended," Leo quietly reminded him. If only he'd had the chance to find the crystal first but he'd forgotten about the probable loss of time and then Phoebe had run out with Cole's clothing and he never had the chance. "At least the ruling was as we'd expected."

But had the price been too high? Cole opened his eyes, "How far apart are the contractions?" He clung to the hope that they could be stopped like last time.

"About eight minutes." But before the suddenly pale Cole could ask, Leo quickly shook his head, "I couldn't heal her but even if I'd been able, it was too late. Her water broke, Cole. And, unfortunately, Gideon's right, with the time displacement here, it's entirely possible Phoebe's already had the baby."

"Go to her," Cole ordered. "Tell her I'll be back as soon as I take care of Gideon."

Gideon turned to him in surprise. "And how do you propose to do that when you're currently powerless in this realm."

Cole took a menacing step towards him. "Do you honestly believe I need any power to rid the universe of you?"

Gideon stepped back, "Leo..."

Leo didn't move, "I'm only here to deliver you to the realm. Remember the rules, Gideon. I can't interfere in anything that occurs between those in exile."

"I'm an Elder," Gideon proclaimed. "You have no right to let this happen. You have a responsibility."

"That's right," Leo agreed, "I have a responsibility." He pointed to his sons, "To them. How could you believe my child was a danger to all of magic? Not only didn't you share your concerns with me but you played upon my conscience by constantly reminding me of my duty as an Elder. How I had to let go of my feelings and duty as a husband, a father, and follow my calling."

"And I was right!" Gideon insisted. "You can't have both, Leo. It doesn't work that way. You were about to throw away your gifts to experience a few years of mortal happiness. You forgot your way. You forgot about the greater good. How could I expect you to remain objective given Wyatt's situation? I tried, Leo, I tried to steer you back to the right path. I wanted to spare you the pain of being forced to deal with Wyatt in the future, as well as dealing with Piper's pain," he reasoned. "Even with proper training, Wyatt would always be at risk. Worse than his mother or her sisters would ever cope with, Wyatt's evil inclinations would be stronger and he would pose a greater threat than even this former Source," he pointed to Cole, "ever could. I only sought to strip Wyatt of his powers and spare you."

"You would never've been satisfied," Leo shook his head. "You would've always wondered if it was enough. I know you, Gideon, you would've wanted to be sure Wyatt was no longer a threat. And that meant killing Wyatt. If he'd've been killed in the crossfire with Cole or as the result of a demonic attack, all the better for you. But don't you dare tell me you never intended to harm him." Leo's voice cracked when he added, "You were willing to risk his life, the lives of Piper and Chris, my family's life, all for the sake of the greater good? You make me sick!"

"Funny how we're supposed to believe in the good Elders," Chris mused while reigning in a wandering Wyatt, "when some of them can be worse than the demons we face every week."

Gideon shook his head and glanced at the happy toddler in Chris's arms, "Think what you may about me. The day will come when you'll learn it would've been less painful to rid Wyatt of his powers now, at this tender age."

"Enough!" Cole lunged at Gideon and threw the Elder off-balance.

"Cover Wyatt's eyes," Leo instructed Chris while he watched Cole easily pummel Gideon.

"No." Chris couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Gideon's blood spurting on Cole's cheek and shirt. "This's why you wanted us here. You wanted us to see justice."

"Not this," Leo stated as he pulled Wyatt from Chris and shielded the youngster's eyes. When Wyatt fidgeted too much, Leo turned so Wyatt couldn't see the bloody scene.

Cole stepped back when he saw Gideon struggle to his feet. "Come on," he encouraged, "give me something."

"Why?" Gideon croaked. "Do you need some validation for your actions?" He couldn't quite catch his breath and hunched over from the burning in his chest. He'd heard the cracks and knew he suffered from several broken ribs. He coughed and was more than a little afraid from the blood he saw. "You're a demon, my murder would mean nothing to you."

For a moment, Cole was torn. Every fiber of his being was calling for Gideon's head on a platter but the part that belonged to Phoebe forever was begging for mercy. Cole watched Gideon collapse to his knees before turning back to Leo. "Let's get the hell out of here." If Leo was disappointed, Cole couldn't tell and he merely acknowledged the former Whitelighter's nod with one of his own. But, just as he stepped away, he felt a burning sensation across the back of his left thigh. Adrenalin flowing, he spun and kicked the athame from Gideon's hand before it could be used against him again. "So much for the honorable Elder accepting his punishment...Thanks for my validation."

Gideon struggled to stand erect but couldn't manage it. "You're not the only one with the power to enchant objects."

"I don't know how I missed it," Leo apologized. But he realized Cole hadn't heard.

Cole had grabbed Gideon and wrapped his arm around the Elder's neck. "See you in hell," he whispered to Gideon.

Chris knew it was coming and turned away but he still cringed when he Gideon's neck snap. There was silence for a few moments before he finally turned back to see his uncle standing before Gideon's twisted body.

Wyatt was reaching for Cole but Leo kept the child firmly in his arms.

"Gi!" Wyatt shrieked when he saw Gideon on the ground. He looked back at Cole and said, "Goo!"

Cole shook his head and approached Leo and Wyatt. "Not good, Wyatt. Not good." Not wanting to taint the boy with Gideon's blood, he kept his distance but explained in the same training voice he normally used with Wyatt, "Violence isn't the answer, Wyatt. Your father's right about that. But there are times when it's necessary, when you have to defend your family. But that doesn't mean it's good."

Leo watched his son gaze at Cole and quietly commented, "It's almost as if he understands you."

"Can we get outta here now?" Chris requested.

Cole looked at himself and realized he'd scare Phoebe even more if he appeared as he was. "I need to get cleaned up first. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"I'm not sure that's a --"

"Wait a minute," Chris interrupted, "I thought you didn't have any powers."

Cole indicated to Gideon, "That's what he thought. That's not the truth." He saw Chris's puzzlement and briefly explained, "Leo and I anticipated that Gideon would attack Wyatt so we set it up that I would be 'vanquished' when, in actuality, I had cast a spell that would send me to this realm. Unfortunately, I had to make sure that everything I wore was left behind and I couldn't leave the realm or Gideon would've picked up on my presence. So, Leo brought me the outfit when he came to check on my arrival. This isn't the Wasteland but it's no picnic either. Now let's go, I've abandoned Phoebe long enough."

"I think we have a problem," Chris nervously announced. When the men stared back, he showed them his hands. "I'm fading."

Wyatt giggled as his hand passed through Chris's own.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, even more worried.

"You're going home," Leo realized.

"You've accomplished your mission," Cole agreed with a sad smile to his nephew. "You've saved Wyatt." When Chris shook his head in confusion, he clarified, "Your presence in the past helped lead us to this point of discovering who was responsible for turning Wyatt."

"I don't know," Chris shrugged, "Gideon might've only been a small part of it. Maybe it has more to do with Wyatt witnessing justice being done or that you'll still be around while he grows up."

"Possibly," Leo acknowledged. "Whatever we've done now, we've succeeded in changing Wyatt's future." Leo couldn't stop the tears from welling in his eyes. "I am sorry, Chris, for whatever you went through growing up. I never meant to hurt you or your brother or even your mother."

"Maybe it'll be different now," Chris hoped as his body became more insubstantial. "Like Cole says, each choice brings along a thousand possible consequences." Wyatt began to cry and Chris smiled at him, "Just remember, I'm your cool brother."

"Remember what we talked about, kiddo," Cole nodded as he reached out to grip Chris's still-solid shoulder.

Chris placed his hand on top even though Cole could no longer feel it.

"See you soon," Cole assured him in a choked voice.

Chris felt he was fading faster and spent his last few seconds assuring his father, "I'm proud to be your son. Tell Mom I love --"

Leo struggled to maintain his smile for Chris until after Chris completely disappeared. Earning his son's forgiveness was an added measure of Chris's success and he could only hope Chris's words would be consolation enough for Piper. Their son was gone but, ironically, was still with them. They were being given a second chance to ensure Chris would grow up in a loving, secure environment and would never experience the tragic childhood he'd come to the past to change. Leo buried his face in Wyatt's shoulder, composed himself, and echoed Cole's earlier sentiment, "Let's get the hell out of here."


	27. part twentyseven

_**Part Twenty-Seven**_

_**Three Hours Later...**_

_**May 10, 2004**_

Piper came back from her trip to the bathroom to find Paige pacing outside Phoebe's door. "What's wrong?" she asked as she rushed towards her sister. "Why aren't you with Phoebe?"

Paige held out her hands to slow Piper, "It's okay, the doctor's just checking her progress."

"What progress?" She gazed at Paige with tears in her eyes, "She's no closer to delivery now than she was an hour ago. I know it's not supposed to be like this, Paige, and I'm scared."

Paige quickly hugged her older sister, "I know, sweetie...It's almost like Phoebe's not even trying anymore."

"Like she's given up," Piper sniffled. "God, Paige, Cole's gone, she's three weeks early, and she's been terrified of giving birth today because of the date in her premonition."

"But it's after midnight," Paige rubbed her sister's back, "and it was only a nightmare." She continued even as Piper pulled back, "I know Phoebe's scared, especially after everything, and when she's stuck with the doctor who happened to be on-call tonight while her own doctor's in the middle of a delivery, but you have to believe she'll be okay."

"She's barely talking to us," Piper sadly reminded her. "She feels betrayed by us for not believing in Cole and I don't know how to make it better."

"We just have to be there for her," Paige declared. "No matter what she says or doesn't, we have to show her how much we love her and that we'll be right by her side." She swept some strands of hair behind her sister's ears, "And I know you're still angry with me for my part in all this, for not telling you what we were up to, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Piper."

Piper nodded, "It'll take some time but you're my sister and I love you."

"And it'll be the same with Phoebe," Paige assured her. "Can't break the bonds of sisters, we love each other too much."

"But how much more can she take?" Piper noticed the orb sparkles from the corner of her eye. "Leo!" She glanced around wildly in the hopes that nobody saw his sudden appearance.

"How's Phoebe?" he tiredly asked. At the moment, he didn't care who might be watching. He caressed Piper's cheek and ached for more but it wasn't the time nor the place. He would tell her later and he would comfort her later.

"Not good," Paige somberly answered while she watched Piper finger sleeping Wyatt's hair.

"Maybe my news will cheer her up," he suggested as he carefully transferred his son into Piper's eager arms.

"Mama?" Wyatt sleepily murmured.

"What news?" Piper asked distractedly while she gently rocked Wyatt back to sleep. "And where's Chris? He can take Wyatt back to the house while we're here."

"Everything go okay with Gideon?" Paige cautiously asked. She knew Gideon had been a friend to Leo. His betrayal couldn't be easy for her former brother-in-law to accept.

"Gideon will no longer be a concern," a weary Cole replied.

"That was quick," Leo commented as he turned and looked over Cole's new attire. With the barest twinge of jealousy, he had to admire how the demon could make the simplest black T-shirt and jeans appear elegant. At least Cole had diverted the sisters' attention from the topic of Chris. "I just got here myself."

Impatient, Cole inquired, "How is she?"

Paige had spun to face the former demon and, after a moment's shock, jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "I don't even care what excuse you've got..."

Surprised, Cole staggered back a step but gratefully returned her embrace. He gazed at Piper while he still hugged Paige, "I know you're both pretty pissed right now..."

"Some more than others," Piper pointedly told him.

"I'm sorry, Piper, I never meant to hurt Phoebe or the baby but I didn't see any other wa--"

"But," she interrupted with a shy smile, "seeing as you'd have every right to be pissed at us for our own lack of faith in you, maybe we can call it even and move on."

With a mixture of amusement and relief, Cole smiled. But it faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. "Leo said her water broke."

Paige took Wyatt from Piper and confirmed the news, "A few hours ago. Dr. Carlton's in with her now and --"

"Carlton?" he interrupted as he strode towards Phoebe's door. Just as he was about to push it, the door opened.

"Sorry," the middle-aged doctor informed him while exiting the room, "but Mrs. Turner isn't receiving visitors right now."

"I'm Mister Turner," Cole snapped before he took a deep breath. "How's my wife?"

"I was under the impression you were out of town and unable to be here." But instead of waiting for a comment, he continued, "Your wife's contractions are little more than four minutes apart and she's not quite eight centimeters dilated. Her pressure's been erratic and I'd feel more comfortable if her labor would've progressed further by this point in time."

Cole couldn't keep the fear from his voice when he asked, "The baby?"

"Heartbeat's strong and I'm not seeing any signs of distress," Dr. Carlton replied. When Cole's hand pushed on the door, he added, "I understand her fear of delivering without her own doctor present but I assure you, Mr. Turner, I have safely delivered hundreds of babies and I will do my best by your wife and child." Cole nodded and he concluded, "Try to keep her as calm and comfortable as possible, back rubs, ice chips...If you need anything, press the call button. I'll have a nurse check on her in a little while when we may have to discuss other options."

But Cole wasn't listening anymore as he let the door close behind him with a distracted, "Thanks."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While she leisurely paced with Wyatt in her arms, Paige kept an eye on her older sister who leaned against Leo as they sat on the couch in the small waiting area off Phoebe's room. "Your dad should be here soon."

Piper sighed, "He was lucky he could get onto that flight from L.A." She squeezed Leo's hand, "Haven't heard him that scared since Phoebe and I called him about Prue."

Leo kissed the top of her head, "She's gonna be fine. Cole's here and she's in the best hands."

"Maybe you could..." Piper didn't finish her thought. She knew Leo well enough to know that if there'd been anything he could do for her sister, he'd have already done it. Instead, she sighed, snuggled closer to him, and lightly traced imaginary designs along her belly.

Paige met Leo's concerned gaze and suggested to a pale Piper, "Honey, maybe you should go home for a while and rest. Leo can orb you back when it's time."

Piper shook her head and, suddenly aware of what she'd been doing, rubbed her abdomen as if to erase those designs, "I'm not leaving 'til I know Phoebe and the baby are okay." She quietly requested, "Just tell me they'll be okay."

Leo kissed the top of her head again, "Phoebe is strong and so is the baby. They'll be fine."

"So, Leo," Paige said as she approached, "where is Chris, anyway? Would've thought he'd want to be here for his cousin's birth and celebrate Cole's return."

When Leo didn't immediately answer, Piper stared at him, "Leo?"

Leo took hold of both of Piper's hands and lightly shook them before he gave each a squeeze. "Chris is gone, Piper."

Confused, Piper pulled back and wondered, "To the club? He didn't have to close, I already called th--"

"That's not what I meant," Leo shook his head.

Suddenly afraid of the answer, Piper stuttered, "What, what did you mean?"

Paige tightened her arms around Wyatt, "Did Gideon do something to him in that realm?"

Piper squeezed Leo's hands and did her best not to cry, "Is that why he's not here? Did Gideon hurt him?"

Leo kissed the back of Piper's right hand, "Gideon didn't hurt him, Piper. Gideon won't hurt anyone ever again. I promise."

Paige exchanged a nervous glance with her sister, "He's dead, isn't he? Gideon's dead."

"Leo, you didn't..." Piper left her question open-ended. She couldn't believe Leo would ever do anything to deliberately harm another being, except maybe in self-defense. And that couldn't be the case here. "Gideon was supposed to be powerless."

"He was," Leo confirmed, "even if he did smuggle in that athame." Piper gasped and he guaranteed her, "Cole was cut but I healed him...But it wasn't me, Piper. It was Cole...And it was part of our plan."

This time, Paige gasped, "Your plan? You mean you were in on it?"

Piper yanked free her hands and stood on shaky legs, "You were helping Cole? You knew he wasn't dead? You set us all up? You, you, you used your own son?"

"There wasn't any other way," Leo calmly told them. "I'll admit, I didn't believe Cole at first. I couldn't. But the more he talked, the more it all made sense. And I realized that Gideon wouldn't have stopped until Wyatt was dead. You were all constantly placed in danger and I...I couldn't let him continue. So, Cole and I, we came up with a plan."

"And you used me and Chris," Paige accused.

"Not exactly," he admitted. "What we planned was more of a last resort. We tried to anticipate all possible choices for whatever the three of you set up. It just happened to be that this last resort was needed."

"Not exactly flawless, though, was it?" Paige griped. "We thought Cole'd been killed. Wyatt was traumatized and Phoebe...Phoebe..."

"Is going to be even more pissed than you," he nodded. "We never meant to hurt her or the baby but we didn't anticipate some of the glitches that occurred."

Piper turned, faced Leo, and crossed her arms over her belly, "What happened to Chris?"

Leo stood and placed his hands on Piper's shoulders, "We knew that the only punishment possible for Gideon would be the Realm of Exile. He was too good to be killed but we also knew that, no matter what the Tribunal ruled, Wyatt would never be truly safe while still Gideon existed. So, Cole and I decided to take matters into our own hands." He gravely watched both sisters, "And I do mean 'our.' Even though Cole physically did the deed, Gideon's blood stains my hands just as much as Cole's. Not something either of us are proud of but something neither of us regret."

"What about Chris?" Piper practically cried out in frustration. "What happened to my son?"

Leo took a deep breath and gathered strength from glancing at his toddler's innocent sleeping face. "As we stood over Gideon's body, Chris began to fade."

Piper covered her mouth in horror, "Fade?"

"Cole was alive, Wyatt was safe, and Gideon was dead," he sadly nodded. "Chris's past was changed. Piper, Chris accomplished what he came back in time to do."

"And he went home," Paige murmured while she kissed Wyatt's soft hair.

Tears welled in her eyes and Piper hesitated to ask, "Did he...I mean, was it..."

"It wasn't painful at all," he assured her. "He forgave me, Piper, he told me he was proud to be my son. And his last words," he wiped away tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, "his last words were for you. He said, 'Tell Mom I love her.'"

A sob hitched in her throat and Piper reached for Leo. With his arms protectively wrapped around her, she softly cried.

Paige wiped away a tear of her own but was startled by a moan from her sister's room. She began to move but Leo's call stopped her.

With his arms still around Piper, he shook his head, "Cole's with her now. Give them space. She'll be okay."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	28. part twentyeight

_**Part Twenty-Eight**_

_**Minutes Ago...**_

_**May 10, 2004**_

Cole froze when he saw Phoebe lying on her side, her back to him. She seemed so small in the bed and her soft cries cut at his heart. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he recovered and rushed to his wife's side.

Phoebe had brought her knees up as much as she could, as if curling into a tiny ball would change things. As if she could somehow pretend that time had been turned back more than a week. That Cole was alive and her labor would stop. "Oh, Cole," she sniffled, "I need you..."

"And I need you," he assured her as he tenderly kissed her temple.

Phoebe stiffened and held her breath before she awkwardly turned over. Speechless, she brought her shaky hand to his face and let her fingers rub against the stubble on his cheek. Practically nose-to-nose, her voice was barely a whisper when she desperately asked, "Are you really here?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm really here," he murmured before he crushed her lips to his.

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and was stunned to see Cole leaning over the bed, his face hovering near hers. She felt his fingers massaging her scalp as he supported the back of her head and she still couldn't believe he was there. "Cole," she breathed. And when he smiled, she hesitantly reached out again to touch his face. "You feel so real," she murmured before she closed her eyes and practically fell back against the pillow. Maybe it was a dream, a hallucination. She thought she felt him hold onto her hands as she moved but it was probably her imagination.

Afraid she might be slipping into shock, Cole never stopped touching her and he sat on the edge of the bed. He pressed a kiss into her forehead and promised, "I'm real, Phoebe, and I'm not going anywhere." Tears fell from beneath her closed eyes and he gently kissed them away before he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry, Phoebe, I never meant for this to happen."

Phoebe shook her head and opened her eyes, "You're here and that's all that matters."

Cole smiled and then, mindful of the monitor, stroked the hospital gown covering her belly. His smile broadened when Phoebe purred and slightly arched her back for him. "Our little girl's definitely a Halliwell," he teased as he continued to feel for his child's movement. "She's as impatient as her mother and doesn't like being told 'not now'."

"Stubborn as her father with an independent streak," Phoebe corrected while she ran her palms up and down his chest. "You're here," she shook her head in amazement. "Cole...I...you don't know how I --"

He interrupted her with a brief but sweet kiss and saw the fear creeping back. Fear for him, for herself, for their baby. Indicating to the nearby monitors, he spoke quietly, "The doctor says you're both okay. But how are you? Really?"

"Scared," she finally admitted in a hushed voice. "It's really happening, Cole," she nervously stated as she watched his hand slide back and forth her belly. She placed her hand on top and moved with him. "Our baby's coming and you weren't here and all I kept seeing was the Seer coming in to --"

"The Seer is gone." Cole gripped her hands in his, "Forever. Our baby is safe. Our baby is good."

Surprised by his forceful, almost angry, response, she merely shrugged helplessly as tears welled in her eyes.

He immediately regretted his treatment of her. "I can't seem to do anything right by you today," he complained as he practically lurched off the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and stared at the door, wondering if he should just leave. "It's my fault you're here, that damned plan. What the hell kind of father will I be?"

Phoebe grabbed at Cole's shirt before he could move but felt the start of a contraction and struggled to turn him around. "You're exactly the kind of father I want for my baby," she assured him even as the pain grew. As he turned back to her, she clenched his shirt tightly and pulled on it, "I love you, Cole, and I...I..."

Cole tried to ignore the pain of her tugging at his chest hair and stepped closer to the bed. "Breathe through the pain," he instructed, unsure whether it was more for her benefit or his. "That's it," he encouraged as Phoebe bent her head, almost pressing it into his chest, as the contraction continued to intensify. "You're doing great, just keep breathing."

She continued to breathe, just as they'd practiced. Somehow it seemed easier than before. Maybe because he was actually with her. But the contraction seemed to go on forever and no matter how badly she wanted to show Cole how strong she was, a moan still somehow escaped her lips.

Cole glanced at the fetal monitor and realized the contraction had already peaked. "It's almost over," he told her. Her fingers loosened their hold on him and he carefully helped her lean back against the pillow. She was slowly exhaling and he smiled proudly at her, "You're doing great." He noticed the washcloth in the bowl of water on the stand next to the bed and he wrung it out before lightly patting her forehead with it. Her eyes closed as she seemed to concentrate on her breathing so he continued for another moment before asking if she wanted some ice chips.

"Not right now," she weakly replied as she opened her eyes. She felt drained but still reached for him, barely able to brush against his chest before her hand felt so heavy that she let it fall. But Cole caught it and she managed a grateful smile. She didn't have the energy to talk and was content just to gaze at him.

Cole kissed her hand and, with his other hand, brushed back some matted hair away from the corners of her eyes. Her hair was disheveled and, as soon as she recovered more from the contraction, he'd help her fix the ponytail. In the meantime, he was content simply to watch her and hold her hands.

"What plan?" she finally asked as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She could've sworn he stiffened but chalked it up to her weariness. "You mentioned something about a plan and it being your fault."

Cole nodded and pulled his hands free, "The plan for Gideon."

Phoebe frowned, "Yeah, I'm not too crazy 'bout your using Wyatt and sneaking around with Paige and Chris."

"I know," he apologized, "but it was the only way to get Gideon to make his move while we were watching. Leo and I figured that we cou--"

"Wait a minute," she interrupted, "you and Leo?" Her tone raised a notch, "Leo was in on it too? How could use his own son as bait? How could he do that to Piper?"

"Same reason I wanted you out of it," he somberly told her. "You'd already gone into labor after something as harmless as the Tribunal."

"Losing my powers was harmless?" she snapped.

"You know what I mean," he argued. "You weren't in any physical danger at the time. But Gideon's actions had already placed you in danger. And, if Leo and I were going to draw out Gideon into the open, we didn't want you or Piper caught in the cross-fire."

"You could've told me what you were up to!" she exclaimed.

Cole glanced at her monitor and cautioned, "Calm down, it's --"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She slapped at his chest, "You deliberately kept secrets from me. After everything we've been through. All the promises of being honest with each other. You deceived me and then you let me think you were dead! What was that, some sort of twisted bid for revenge? To make me suffer for my past sins? That --"

"How can you say that?" he shouted. "I love you, Phoebe. I --"

"But you don't trust me," she angrily hissed while ignoring the sudden pain in her chest. "Get out! Get the hell out!"

Cole barely heard her monitor's wild beeping. "This isn't about trusting you," he insisted. "It's about keeping you and our baby safe."

"Just --" But Phoebe couldn't continue speaking. She brought her hand to her chest and tried not to panic when she realized she couldn't catch her breath. She kept quickly inhaling but it wasn't enough as she continued to wheeze.

Cole immediately reached for the call button and pressed it hard as he sat down next to Phoebe. He placed a hand on her belly but she quickly slapped it away even as she struggled with her breathing. "Phoebe, I --"

"Get out!" she painfully cried. She tried to roll onto her side, away from him, but somehow it only made her breathing worse.

"I'm not leaving," he declared. But she wouldn't let him touch her and he grew more worried as her condition seemed to worsen. He was about to call for Leo when the nurse entered and immediately rushed to the bed. He stood aside to give the nurse room. "It'll be okay, Phoebe, you'll be okay."

"Get out!" she hoarsely whispered. "I can't deal with this. I don't want you here." Overwhelmed by physical and emotional pain, she cried, "Get out!"

The nurse turned to him, "Please, Mr. Turner, for their sakes, wait outside with your family."

Cole wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into his wife, to make her realize he'd acted only out of love and concern for her and their baby. But watching her in pain and knowing he was the cause was reason enough for him to heed the nurse's request. "I love you, Phoebe," he swore to her in a voice that involuntarily cracked. But when she only sobbed in return, he lowered his head and left the room without looking back.

888888888888888888888888888888

888888888888888888888888888888


	29. part twentynine

_**Part Twenty-Nine**_

_**Two Hours Later...**_

_**May 10, 2004**_

Paige leaned against the waiting room wall, her chin tilted toward the ceiling. Her hands were shoved into her jeans' pockets and she stifled a yawn as she lowered her head to scan the room. For the past half-hour, hers was the only family left waiting. She shifted her weight to her left leg as she gazed at her older sister. Piper had finally drifted off in Leo's arms. _'Poor Leo,'_ Paige thought, _'Wyatt in one arm and Piper in the other, he's gonna pay for it later.'_ She couldn't help but smile in return to him, _'And somehow I think he'll feel it'll be worth every ache.'_

Leo had nodded to her in Cole's direction so she focused on Cole who sat dejectedly in one of the side chairs, elbows resting on his thighs, his head hanging low. _'He should be in there.'_ She quietly approached and touched his shoulder. He didn't even twitch a muscle. "Cole," she whispered as she knelt next to him, "it's your baby. Phoebe needs you."

"Does she?" he muttered before he slowly looked into his sister-in-law's eyes. He saw the concern in them and was grateful but... "She ever tell you about her premonition?" A rhetorical question because he knew Phoebe had only confided to him the full truth so he quickly continued, "I wasn't part of her life and she was successful."

"Couldn't've been too successful," she pointed out, "if she's been so desperate to make sure it didn't come true."

"The point is," he shook his head, "she did just fine without me. She had her family, a career, love..."

Growing more worried, Paige assured him, "Phoebe loves you and she'd be lost without you, Cole. I know. I saw it when she thought you were dead and I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come back."

"She doesn't want me back," he stated as he strode to the doorway and stared down the deserted hall at the delivery room doors. "You didn't see her face, didn't see the pain. I betrayed her."

"We betrayed her too," Piper quietly announced as she stirred. She eased herself away from Leo who was still watching her and she squeezed his hand before she stood. Working out the pins and needles in her feet, she caressed her belly as she slowly made her way to Cole who hadn't turned around. "We weren't there for her when she needed us, Cole. After everything we've been through in the past two years we fell right back into old habits."

"Piper and I both knew better," Paige apologized to Cole, "knew you better but we still believed in Gideon's lies."

"It wasn't your fault," he told them when he finally faced the sisters. "He was twisting the truth. Besides, I'm a demon and always will be and you shouldn't ever forget what I've done to you."

"But we've forgiven," Piper quietly insisted as she touched his forearm, "and we've accepted."

"And we thought we'd grown but what'd we do?" Paige grumbled. "We let Phoebe down when she needed her sisters most."

"But you are her sisters," he commented with a shrug, "and she'll forgive you."

"And you're her soul-mate," Piper smiled warmly, "and she'll forgive you."

Leo cautiously stood, made sure Wyatt was still sleeping, and suggested, "Why don't you go in there, Cole? What's the worst that could happen?"

Cole didn't want to answer him. His imagination had already worked out a hundred different scenarios, none of which ended well. Instead he paced back to his chair and slumped down in the seat.

Piper and Paige both gazed at Leo, hoping for another suggestion, but he only shrugged as they gathered near Cole.

"Cole," Victor breathlessly called out as he hurried into the waiting area and yanked down his surgical mask. He saw the combined excitement and fear in his son-in-law's eyes when Cole jumped up from the chair.

His mouth suddenly dry, Cole hoarsely asked, "How are they?"

"She's been trying so hard," Victor somberly informed them, "but she's so tired, Cole. She's been through so much these past few weeks and this labor's been more than she can handle."

Piper gripped Paige's hand and squeezed it in fear, "Dad, what're you saying?" She glanced at Leo who suddenly closed his eyes in concentration.

"She's very weak," he grimly announced. "Fading's a better word."

If she hadn't already been terrified, she was now. Paige's voice trembled when she asked both Victor and Leo, "Are you saying Phoebe's not gonna make it?"

Victor ignored the question because maybe if he ignored it, it wouldn't be a possibility. Instead, he focused on Cole, "She's been pushing for more than an hour and it's too late for a C-section and she's..." He clenched his hands into fists and pushed the fear from his mind. "She needs you, Cole. You have to help her through this."

"She doesn't want me there," Cole whispered. "And," he resolved in a stronger voice, "I won't hurt her any more than I already have."

No one was prepared when Victor's fist suddenly shot out and connected with Cole's jaw.

"Dad!" Piper rushed to her father's side but prevented him from going after Cole again.

"If you let my daughter die," Victor spat at the fallen demon, "I'll make it so you'll beg to be vanquished."

Cole rubbed his jaw and got to his feet. He stared directly into Victor's furious eyes and, without a word, angrily spun on his heel, away from everyone. In the doorway, he turned back and declared, "I'll do whatever Phoebe wants, even if that means being vanquished for good."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Dressed in surgical garb, Cole was about to enter the actual delivery room when the nurse stopped him.

"I'm Nancy. Carla's already inside with Dr. Carlton. Now, it's going to be unnerving seeing your wife as she is," she warned. "Doesn't matter how many lessons they have or how many videos they watch, most men aren't prepared for seeing their wives so helpless to the pain. Remember, this is one of the most beautiful, natural, acts in this world and there is no right or wrong behavior. But all egos are checked at the door. Your only job is to help your wife concentrate on bringing that baby into this world. Hold her hand, whisper in her ear, pat away the sweat. If you feel a bit woozy, sit down or leave. There's no shame in it."

Cole gazed through the glass panes at Phoebe who seemed desperately trying to push. He turned back to the nurse and asked, "What if she doesn't want me here?"

Nancy smiled kindly, "She wants you here, Mr. Turner. She's been calling your name for nearly an hour."

"Then why..."

"Every time her father was ready to bring you in," she explained, "Phoebe stopped him saying she was furious with you. That she would never let you touch her or hurt her again." She patted Cole's shoulder when she saw his crestfallen expression, "She doesn't mean it, Cole. I've attended nearly a hundred births and no woman has ever meant what she's said. She may yell, shout, scream at you so much you'll think she's been turned into a witch but --" She caught Cole's surprised expression and chuckled, "Once it's over, she'll be back to her normal self."

"I want my witch back," he whispered as he glanced at Phoebe again.

Nancy smiled and led Cole through the doors, "I promise you that Phoebe Turner loves you and needs you in this room with her when your baby is born. Now, chin up and let's go in and welcome your baby."

Cole kept his eyes on Phoebe who hadn't noticed his entrance. The oxygen mask over her nose and mouth worried him and he glanced at the other nurse who gave him a reassuring smile.

Carla rolled a stool towards him and returned to the other side of Phoebe's table. "Just hold her hand, you'll be fine," she encouraged the nervous father-to-be.

"Glad you could join us," Dr. Carlton greeted in a friendly tone. "It seems once your baby decided it was time, things really got moving."

Cole merely nodded, sat on the stool, and kept his gaze on Phoebe who had finally turned towards him. With a hesitant hand, he slowly brushed some bangs from her forehead. She mumbled something but he couldn't understand with the mask on her face. "Shhh, just rest for a minute." He saw she could barely lift her hand so he took it in his and brought it to his lips. She gave it the slightest of squeezes and he tried to keep the worry from the smile he gave her.

With her free hand, Phoebe tried to move the mask but found she had no energy for the simple task. She was still so angry with him but she loved him so much and the contradiction brought tears to her eyes. He helped push away the mask and she uttered in despair, "I can't do this anymore."

"Because you've been trying to do it alone," he quietly told her. "But I'm with you," he kissed the back of her hand again and added, "and I'm not going anywhere."

"You hurt me," she weakly cried. "It was gonna be different this time. All our promises to each other and you still hurt me."

"I know," he whispered, bringing her hand back to his lips, "and I'm so sorry." He used his other hand to brush away her tears. "And if I could change it, I would. I swear it, Phoebe, I love you and you have always been my only concern."

"I don't kn--" But Phoebe broke off her thought when the contraction seized her. "No more," she sobbed. "I can't..."

He immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped lean her forward. With his opposite hand still holding and squeezing hers, he suggested, "I know you're still pissed so use your anger, Phoebe. Use it to push the baby."

Eyes shut, she moaned as the contraction intensified. In pain, she nuzzled his chest and begged, "Make it stop."

Cole closed his eyes as he pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head and gathered his strength. He squeezed her hand back, opened his eyes, and demanded, "Remember your training. Focus your anger. Focus your pain. Concentrate." He waited a moment for her to comply and continued, "Push it out. Focus and push. Listen to me, keep focusing. Use your anger. Use it to push the baby." Her body trembled from the effort so he tightened his grip and encouraged in a more sensitive tone, "That's it, Phoebe, you're doing great. Just keep pushing. Use the anger to your advantage. Make the pain go away by pushing it away. Push it hard."

Phoebe ignored the doctor and nurses and listened solely to the strong voice of her husband. She took a quick breath and continued pushing even as she squeezed his hand with all her might. But her energy was waning and she moaned again when she couldn't push anymore while the pain threatened to tear her apart. She leaned into Cole's embrace for more strength but she was so tired and couldn't muster another push. "No more..." she wearily groaned.

"It's okay, baby," he kissed her again as he helped her settle back against the cushion, "you did great. I'm so proud of you, Phoebe. I love you."

"Okay, Phoebe," Dr. Carlton interrupted, "I can see the baby's head." He pointed to the mirror for the expectant parents to look, "So it's real important to give me some good pushes now. I know it hurts but it'll all be over in just a few minutes." With a nod, he indicated to Cole to help her into position.

"Cole..." she whispered in fear. "I can't..."

"You can. You will." He squeezed her hand, kissed her temple, and promised, "Honey, you're so strong and brave. I believe in you but you're not alone, I'm right here by your side."

With another cry, Phoebe clenched his hand and pushed with everything she had left. After a searing pain, instructions from the doctor, and what seemed like forever, she finally felt release as the baby slipped out from within her. "Cole..." she weakly uttered as she sagged in his arms.

Cole gently settled her back and kissed her tenderly on the lips, stiffening when he heard the baby's cries. He gazed at his beautiful wife and could barely find his voice to tell her, "I love you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, strange sensations radiated from her lower body, and all Phoebe could do was stare back into her husband's sparkling, shiny, eyes. "I love you," she breathlessly declared, "and I'm so sorry for --"

He silenced her with a kiss. "No more sorry. It's a new beginning, something we seem to excel at," he teased. He exhaled in relief when she smiled shyly at him. And, when she tried to lean forward for another kiss, he gratefully made it easier by kissing her first.

"So, Dad," the doctor chimed in, "would you like to cut the cord?" Cole didn't even turn his head and Dr. Carlton chuckled, "Cole, I'm talking to you." Cole suddenly snapped to attention and the doctor chuckled again at the familiar reaction of a first-time father. He held up the scissors and repeated, "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Cole glanced at Phoebe who practically shoved him forward, a good trick since he knew she was still so weak. He accepted the instrument and gazed down in wonder at his baby, his messy but exquisitely beautiful baby. Steadying his hand, he cut what had, only moments ago, been the lifeline of his child to the woman he loved. And then he froze.

Phoebe immediately saw the change in him and leaned forward on her elbows as best she could. "Cole?" It was a moment before he looked back at her and she couldn't hide the panic from her voice, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Dr. Carlton assured her. "We'll run a few tests, of course, but I don't see any problems right now. He is a little on the small side but, remember, he's also three weeks early."

"Then what --" Phoebe stared at Cole, "He?"

"It's a boy," Cole announced in a dull, shocked tone.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe gasped.

That snapped Cole from his state. "I'm rather familiar with the equipment," he retorted.

Dr. Carlton chuckled and confirmed Cole's news, "I assure you, it's no mistake. You've got yourselves a healthy baby boy. Congratulations."

"Are you all right?" Carla asked Cole as she wrapped the baby in a sheet and laid the newborn on Phoebe's chest.

"Why don't you sit right down next to your wife," Nancy suggested as she guided Cole back to the stool.

"It's supposed to be a girl," Phoebe panicked even as she began taking inventory of fingers and toes and other essential appendages.

Dr. Carlton chuckled again, "A lot of mothers swear they 'know' the sex but they're not always right, not even when they've seen the sonograms." He paused from his task and glanced up at the still-stunned parents, "I read over your records, Phoebe. None of them were conclusive. You'll just have to change the nursery's décor to blue."

Phoebe grabbed at Cole's gown with her free hand, "But I saw --"

Cole kissed her before she could continue and possibly reveal something the medical personnel shouldn't hear. He then kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "You saw a possible future within a premonition."

"But --"

He kissed her again, rather enjoying this way of keeping her quiet. "But nothing," he emphasized her as he gently poked her nose. "You saw a possible future without me. A possible future where I could not have been the father of your child."

"The Seer..." she whispered as she fingered her son's dark hair.

"Is gone forever and won't lay a finger on him," he promised. "This baby," he added in a suddenly choked voice, "our baby, is nothing but pure innocence, goodness." He cautiously touched the baby's flailing hand and nearly fell off the stool when his son's tiny fingers instinctively closed around his finger. His son. "My son," he whispered.

"He's probably a little hungry," Nancy grinned after spotting Phoebe's sudden panic from the baby's loud cries, "after the day he's had. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Our son," Phoebe corrected her husband as she, with his help, shifted to a less awkward position. She gazed down at her fussing son, "Created and born in love. God, Cole, look at him. He's perfect." She then focused her teary eyes on the man she loved and, in an instant, forgot how weak she felt, and found the words pouring from her heart, "You're perfect. Perfect for me. My partner, my soul-mate. I can't imagine my life without you and I..." She stroked his stubbly cheek, "Oh, Cole, I can't even begin to thank you for changing my life, for giving me my life, my son..."

Overwhelmed by her loving admission, Cole couldn't speak. For more than a century, he'd never known, never believed, such a strong positive emotion between two beings was even possible. Until Phoebe. Unconcerned by the tears welling in his own eyes, he brought his wife's hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingertips before he brushed away her tears. Then he helped adjust her gown before bending his head and kissing his son's forehead. "I love you," he whispered before he kissed Phoebe gently on her lips, "and I love you. Forever and always."

"No more than I love you," she promised with a glowing smile. She glanced at Nancy who provided some brief tips for her. Then she brought the baby close to her breast and gasped when his mouth instantly latched on. She gleefully chuckled with Cole as they each watched their son nurse. And, the longer he suckled, the quicker the tears again fell from her eyes. "Welcome to the family, little guy," she greeted while she loosely held his hand.

His cheek pressed close to hers, Cole joined his hand to theirs and told his son, "We may act a bit insane at times and you may wonder what we've gotten you into but we love you and will always be there for you." The baby yawned, drooled, and closed his eyes and Cole complained, "Not listening to me already, he's just like his mother."

"Then he already must be crazy in love with you," she teased in return as she pressed herself into Cole's strong embrace. "Look at him, Cole," she sighed in amazement. "He's our proof that validates our love. Let Gideon or the others take one look at him and still tell us we're wrong."

"We're not wrong, Phoebe," he stated, determined not to ruin this moment by revealing Gideon's fate. There'd be time enough for that later. "Together, we can do anything."

"We can conquer the world," she sighed tiredly and nuzzled his neck.

Whispering in her ear, he teased, "Without turning evil...Being together makes us strong, unbeatable."

Phoebe was quiet a moment, content to hearing only the soft sounds of her son breathing. She glanced back at Cole, "Maybe this is what justice means. Passing on what we've learned from our mistakes and making sure he knows, does, better."

"Then it's up to us," he quietly agreed with a kiss to her temple, "to make sure justice is served."

And, as their newborn slept, once again attached to his mother for nourishment, the new parents remained blissfully oblivious to all else in the room but for each other and their son.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888888888888888


	30. epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**One Week Later**_

_**May 17, 2004**_

Phoebe shot up in bed with a start. Her heart pounding, she covered it with her hand in the hopes of slowing it. As she took deep breaths, images of the demonic attack flashed before her eyes. Alone in P3's parking lot the night before, helpless without her powers, she hadn't gotten away unscathed. Hell, she'd barely been thinking straight in order to come up with a vanquish. _'Did I really go to the mausoleum?'_ she groaned. Unfortunately, the trip home was a blur. _'Did I talk to anyone before I crawled into bed?'_

Her heart was still beating quickly as the dream replayed itself in her mind in fast-forward motion. It had been so vivid, so real. She couldn't stop from shaking as she scanned her room. Normal. She stumbled to her vanity's chair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like hell. _'Haven't I been there for the past few weeks?'_ she bitterly thought. _'But everything's okay now.'_ She glanced at the pile of letters she'd been working on last night before she'd left for the club._ 'Everything's as it should be,'_ she sighed in relief.

She nearly jumped from her seat when she heard the knock on her bedroom door.

"Phoebe?" Piper hesitantly called out. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe announced. Knowing she was about to be lectured, she sighed and added, "Come on in."

"I thought I heard you call out and -- you look like hell," Piper frowned as she rubbed her belly and approached her sister.

"Aren't you're supposed to be full of compliments for me, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, this morning?" Phoebe sarcastically quipped. "Or did my gift of giving you an early night of privacy go wasted?"

"No, it did not," Piper stated. "In fact, last night was much appreciated."

"You're welcome," Phoebe smirked as she tried to slip past Piper and get to the bathroom.

"Freeze, missy," Piper ordered.

"Sorry," Phoebe decided, "but I've got only a few minutes before Paige hogs the last of the hot water."

"I've got a power and I'm not afraid to use it," Piper warned as her sister took another step towards the door.

"Piiiper..." Phoebe whined. "I need a shower."

"Hey," Paige interrupted when she entered the bedroom, her eyes half-closed, "what's going on in here?"

Phoebe pointed to her older sister and tattled, "Piper threatened to freeze me."

"Why," Paige asked with a yawn, "what'd you do?"

Phoebe placed both hands on her hips and retorted, "What makes you think I did anything?"

"'Cuz Piper wouldn't freeze you 'less she had good reason," Paige yawned again.

"You shouldn't've closed the club," Piper scolded. "You should've been resting and not overdoing it."

"What time'd you get in anyway?" Paige asked as she stretched her arms over her head. "You weren't in bed when I got here."

"You checked on me?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Where'd you go?" Piper wondered. But when Phoebe's nightshirt shifted and Piper caught sight of a large bruise on her sister's collarbone, her curiosity became mingled with concern. "Honey, that wasn't there yesterday. What happened last night?"

"You know I hurt it in the demon attack," Phoebe reminded her.

"It wasn't that bad," Piper argued.

"You certainly seemed to think so yesterday," Phoebe muttered, "the way you were fussing over me."

Piper ignored her comment and asked again, "What happened last night when you were at the club?"

Paige's eyes suddenly widened and she stared at her older sister, "Pheebs, did someone hurt you?"

Phoebe immediately shook her head but winced in pain from the action. "I'm fine," she quietly stated. "It was just a vanquish. No big deal."

"Another one?" Piper worried as she led her sister back to the bed and sat Phoebe down.

Paige tried to stay calm but her sister's attitude was still as frustrating as when Phoebe'd first been stripped of her powers. "How can you say it's not a big deal? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You know you're in no condition to be fighting demons, especially alone. You should've called for help."

Phoebe shrugged and instantly realized her re-injured shoulder would be a problem for days to come. Maybe she should call Leo and have him heal it. Instead, she answered Piper, "I closed up, waited 'til everyone left, and went to my car. Demon attacked, I dodged its fire, said a spell, and, poof, no more demon."

Paige frowned, "I don't like this. Too many attacks in a short amount of time. Did you look it up in the Book?"

Phoebe apologetically shook her head, "Crawled straight into bed."

"It's okay," Piper acknowledged, "you'll look it up in a little while."

"I have a pile of work," Phoebe stated.

"It'll keep," Piper glared. "You know you're all up-to-date and've only been working on filler columns."

Paige couldn't stop herself from slapping Phoebe's good arm, "Why didn't you tell us or call for help?"

"I don't know," Phoebe lied. But she saw her sisters' disbelief and confessed, "Fine, I did know." They were clearly waiting for her to continue so she sighed, "I didn't want to hear you, or anyone else, say 'I told you so.'" Both sisters expressed confusion and she threw her hands up in exasperation, "Because all of you were right. I need my powers but I don't have them. And it hurts. It hurts to be missing a part of myself. It hurt to feel so helpless. And I was embarrassed. And...I was angry...I was so angry..."

Both sisters immediately sat next to her and hugged her but it was still a moment before Phoebe felt secure enough to let the tears fall. And her sisters murmured words of comfort while she cried softly in their loving arms.

Paige pulled back first, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I never should've gone on and on about how angry you should be. I had no right to impose my feelings on you. Instead of listening to you, I tried to convince you that you were behaving wrong."

Piper nodded to Paige but pressed her hands to Phoebe's cheeks, "We were wrong, Phoebe. You were the one who lost your powers and we should've trusted your judgment in dealing with it."

Phoebe covered Piper's hands with her own and sniffled, "But don't you see, you were right not to trust me because I was lying to myself. I told you how wrong I'd been in denying my feelings about Cole when he was...evil...but even as the words were coming out of my mouth I was doing the same exact thing concerning the ruling."

Piper lowered her hands and gazed at her sister, the one she knew so well. "You went to the mausoleum," she realized.

Phoebe stared down at the sheets and nodded shamefully, "I just ran. I couldn't deal with anyone. I just needed..."

"To feel safe," Piper nodded with understanding before she hugged Phoebe tightly. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay..."

Paige rubbed Phoebe's back and admitted, "How was it? Being back there, I mean. It's been a couple of years but it must've brought back some bad memories."

Phoebe sniffled and pushed herself out of Piper's embrace. "I wasn't really thinking about any of that," she admitted. "I was just so angry, so filled with pain and rage." She blinked back the memory and added, "I was so dizzy, I think I must've fainted. And then I had this dream...this incredible dream..."

Piper exchanged a confused glance with Paige, "A dream?"

Phoebe took a moment before she touched her lips, "It was so strange...It's like I got a chance to see what my life might've been like if things'd happened a little differently. I guess it was hard at first, I had a lot of bad stuff to work through but I think I made a good life for myself. I was happy...so happy. I found peace..." She smiled softly but her sisters still seemed so concerned so she quickly assured them, "I'm fine, really. Actually, I think I'm better than fine. In spite of everything, I still needed to come to terms with some issues in my life, like the Source and the Seer and this Tribunal ruling, and this dream helped me. And now it's like I finally feel free, free from the --"

Paige quickly caught her sister when Phoebe suddenly sagged in her direction. "Leo!"

Slightly dizzy, Phoebe insisted she was fine even as the room spun about her. "I'm fine," she repeated, although it was more to convince herself of that fact that her sisters.

"You're not fine," Piper angrily stated, having had enough of her sister's denial. "You've been attacked twice in the same day, not to mention the hell you've been through these past few weeks and the last thing any of us want is for you to end up in the hospital for exhaustion from wearing yourself down with exposing yourself to needless danger."

"I didn't ask to be target practice," Phoebe snapped while she tried to shove Piper away.

But Piper resisted and managed to push Phoebe right back against the pillows, "Take a nap. The rest of us deal with demons and breakfast and not necessarily in that order."

"Stay," Paige demanded of her older sister as she followed Piper out of the room. But she couldn't resist the pun and commanded, "Heal."

Phoebe used her good arm and tossed a pillow at her sister who simply orbed out of the way. "Personal gain!" she called out before falling back into her pillows with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "Cole..." She sighed again and, almost immediately, drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

88888888888888888888

88888888888888888888

Phoebe smelled muffins. Fresh-baked muffins. She sniffed and opened her eyes. Groaning as she shifted in bed, she discovered Piper standing in the doorway with a basket of muffins and a pitcher of milk. "Chocolate chip?" Phoebe eagerly questioned. Her sister nodded and she sat up straighter, "Yummy!"

Paige followed Piper into the room, carrying a few napkins and plastic cups. "You seem better now, sleep well?"

"I guess," Phoebe shrugged, winced, and promised herself not to do that again. "I guess I realized," she admitted while glancing from one sister to another, "that I'm just happy to be here...home. It never mattered if I was in New York or Hong Kong or even in a penthouse across town, this has always been home for me."

"And it always will be," Piper promised with a smile. "Even when you're an old married lady surrounded by a gazillion great-grandkids, this will always be home."

Paige saw her sister's grateful smile but was still concerned. What if Phoebe was still punishing herself for what happened with the Tribunal by burying it inside? Was it really possible that Phoebe could've dealt with it all in a dream? "Sure you're okay, Phoebe? Justice hasn't exactly been kind to you lately."

Phoebe nodded while she accepted a cup of milk from Piper. She took a sip and declared, "I'm through living in the past. The Seer and the Source, they're part of a chapter in my life that's over and done with. And I won't let them hurt me anymore."

Relieved, Paige clinked her own cup of milk to Phoebe's and said, "Amen to that."

"And I won't be driven by the future either," Phoebe continued. "I won't live my life forcing bits and pieces to come true."

"Take each day as it comes," Piper advised as she took Phoebe's cup and set it on the nightstand next to the pitcher and basket.

"Exactly," Phoebe agreed, leaning back against her pillow. Releasing her emotions had been a more draining experience than she realized and she couldn't believe how tired she was. But at least it was a good kind of tired. "I won't live in fear that my past will catch up to me or that I won't have a future I deserve. My life will be what I make of it, the choices I make."

Piper straightened Phoebe's nightshirt, mindful of the bruise, "Then, right now, you've got only one major choice to make."

"What's that?" Paige wondered before she sipped from her cup of milk.

Piper grinned, "Will you have one muffin or two?"

The three sisters glanced at each other, smiled knowingly, and declared, "Three!"

_**The End**_

_so it seems the tribunal has forced phoebe to take a hard look at her life and, in spite of the trauma, she has finally made peace with her past and has a new outlook for the future...now, what do you think..._

_was phoebe's life with cole truly a dream; a complex subconscious attempt to create order in her life? _

_**or**_

_did phoebe truly have a life with cole; the past two years, as we know them, nothing more than a premonition? _

_i'll leave it for you to decide..._

_unless, of course, you'd still like to see a possible resolution i had to the matter..._

_in that case, dear reader, your bonus epilogue awaits..._

88888888888888888888

88888888888888888888


	31. bonus epilogue

_**Bonus Epilogue**_

_**Moments Later...**_

_**May 17, 2004**_

Muffins still raised in a mid-air toast, the three sisters jumped when the bedroom door suddenly slammed shut.

Phoebe saw the fire blazing in her husband's eyes though not literally as when he'd been Source. That he'd blinked in that way without a word meant she was toast. Still, she couldn't resist the opportunity to play innocent and she smiled, "Oh, honey, I didn't know you were home." But his expression didn't change in the slightest and she knew, this time, he wouldn't be playing along. She wasn't ready to give up, though, so she stretched out her hand to him with an offering, "Muffin? Piper made 'em fresh."

"I told you to wait 'til after she ate something," Piper scolded him.

"Out," he growled.

The look in his eyes was even worse than when they'd talked in the kitchen and Paige didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Piper's hand and orbed out. "We'll be in the kitchen," her voice echoed.

"Chicken," Phoebe muttered as she sank back into the pillows. "Are you having a Belthazor moment," she challenged, "'cuz I gotta tell you I'm really not up to --"

"Don't even joke about this," he warned.

Phoebe unconsciously squeezed the muffin in her hands, wondering if her husband had suddenly developed the power to breathe fire. "Something wrong?" she squeaked.

"Take off your top," he demanded.

Not the request she'd expected and the corners of her mouth turned up as a leering grin slowly appeared, "I'm sure we can work something out in spite of the doctor's orders."

Cole nearly exploded and blinked right next to her, yanking down her top, nearly ripping it.

"Hey!"

Cole didn't respond. He just stared at the dark purple bruise that seemed to spread from the base of her neck to the tip of her shoulder.

"It's not that bad," she quietly said as she allowed him to lightly run his finger along the edge of the bruise. She tried not to wince as she tried to understand his anger. If only she still had her power of empathy but that was long gone, nothing more than a wisp of her premonition.

"I should've known," he muttered to himself.

She shrugged, "It's not like you had the power of premonition to warn me."

"This isn't funny!" he shouted as he dropped his hand. "Your son was screaming the whole night and, if I didn't know how important it was for you to be recovering, I'd have brought you back to the hospital myself."

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe panicked as she leaned forward, ready to jump out of bed.

"Nothing if he's only exhibiting flashes of your power," he told her as he, not too gently, pushed her back.

"I don't have any powers," she sadly reminded him.

"Inherently you do," he stated, refusing to allow her hurt expression to sway him. "He's obviously connected to you and was able to sense your emotions during the attack. I know, I compared the times with your sisters."

"Snitches," she muttered before she realized, "I didn't have empathy after the Wasteland. How could he have gotten them?"

"Probably from your ancestry," Cole suggested. When she brightened at the news, he lost his temper again, "Dammit, this isn't something to celebrate! Look at yourself! Call Leo now!"

"But --"

"Call him or I will."

"What, you have some sort of hotline to him up there now?" she teased.

"How dare you make fun of this!" he blasted. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Stunned by his raw anger, Phoebe couldn't find her voice. Couldn't even think of words to string together in a sentence to make him understand.

"You of all people should've known better," he ranted as he spun away from her. His hands clenched into fists and he spun back, "You, who demanded that Piper stay in Magic School with Wyatt for her own safety. You, who just had a baby after a difficult labor. That you could pull a damn stunt like this..."

"Cole, I --"

"Save it!" he interrupted. "I only want to know one thing. Are you planning on sticking around? Because if you're not, I'll take my son and raise him somewhere else and save you the trouble."

"Take him away?" Tears pricked her eyes, "How can you say that to me? How can you even think that I want that? I love you, Cole. I've been to hell and back to be with you. All I want is an eternity with you, to love you and raise our baby together."

Cole stared helplessly at his wife and his voice broke, "Then how could you go after a demon alone, after you'd already barely survived one attack?"

"It's not like I was wearing a bull's eye on my back, saying, 'Here I am, demon, come 'n get me,'" she insisted. "You know we've been under frequent attack lately and with everything with Gideon --"

"You deliberately went to the club alone and didn't call for help during the attack," he accused her. "Leo could've been there in an instant. And you didn't call for anyone after the attack. You didn't even go straight home."

"I went to the mausoleum," she softly told him, hoping he'd understand the need to be in that place that had been such an important part of their early relationship.

"That isn't the point!" he exclaimed. "You were hurt. What if you'd been in an accident? What if you'd tripped down the stairs in the dark? Do you even remember your drive home?" He ignored the tears that began to fall from her eyes and continued venting, "How could you risk having your son grow up without his mother? How often do you tell me that you still feel you cheated by not having had yours while you grew up?" He knew she was about to bring up Prue and Grams and cut her off, "You know damn well that sisters and grandmothers aren't proper substitutes. Do you really want that for our son? That he should have only his aunts to turn to? Do you want him to grow up closing his heart to love just like you did?"

"Of course not," she croaked as she slid out of bed and reached for him.

He grabbed her arms just as she swayed and he couldn't resist pulling her close to him. "Then what is it, Phoebe?" he beseeched. "You wanted me to take the night shifts at the hospital. If you weren't trying to abandon us, then what is it? You'd already been attacked, why couldn't you've let Paige close P3? Why didn't you call Leo for help?"

"I... I... couldn't," she whispered as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry," she cried over and over as her knees buckled.

Cole scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. He sat next to her and brushed away her tears, "Honey, I know you've been through so much and I know you're more emotional now because of the baby and I swear I'm trying to understand but..." He lightly pressed his palms to her cheeks, "I could've lost you last night and that's not something I'm prepared to handle. You are my life, Phoebe. You and our son are what make me want to live for another century. You're what make me want to fight the good fight. You give me the strength I need to face all the demons and dangers that come our way. I can't do it alone. I can't raise our son alone."

"Oh, Cole," she caressed his cheek, "don't you know, I feel exactly the same way. In spite of all the evil we've been through, you still bring out the best in me. You've changed my life and have brought me such joy, a love I never thought possible..." His hands had slid down to the bed and she brought them to her lips where she lightly kissed them. "Last night was a stupid move on my part. I know I should've been resting in bed," she confessed as she brought up her gaze to meet his. "But Piper really needed a break and I..." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I needed to get away. I needed to prove I was strong and coping and that everything was fine. But all I proved was how wrong I've been."

Cole wanted to interrupt but knew she needed to get the words out so he squeezed her hands with encouragement and remained silent.

Phoebe pulled her hands free, reached for a pillow, and hugged it to herself. The pressure almost made the knots in her stomach disappear. Or maybe they were just natural cramps to be expected after giving birth. Either way, she felt like throwing up. She took a deep breath and admitted, "I finally think I know how you felt when Belthazor was stripped away from you. But I've still got my powers inside, waiting for me to earn them back, so I have no right to feel this way and I've tried not to. But I can't help feeling so empty and lost."

"It's okay," he assured her. "It's a hard adjustment to make and you've been through so much."

She shook her head, "I should be grateful my punishment wasn't worse. And it's doubly wrong because I had this child growing inside of me that should've completed me more than any magical power ever should. But...all of you were right. Deep down, I was angry. I'm still angry. And I'm hurt and I'm scared and I hate feeling so helpless."

"It all came crashing down around you," Cole quietly said, finally realizing just how much she'd been keeping inside for so long. "The Tribunal, the premature labor, the premonition...My plan for Gideon was the last straw, wasn't it..."

"I thought you were dead," she whispered. "I saw it in the crystal over and over and all I could think of was that I'd lost another part of myself. My heart. And I didn't know how to be strong for everyone, for our baby."

"But you were." He kissed her tenderly and continued, "You were stronger than anyone would've expected. You fought for me, Phoebe. You fought for our child, for our love. I couldn't be more proud of you, of loving you." But he saw Phoebe's eyes fill again with tears, "But I betrayed you by keeping it all a secret. At the worst possible time for you, I risked your health, our baby's health, and plotted something that very well could've gotten me killed."

"But you came back," she told him in a quiet voice before she caressed his cheek again. "You came back to me just like you promised. And I think, I think I understand why you kept me out of it. I know you thought it was best and I know it made it easier to trap Gideon."

"But it still hurts," he acknowledged, "and you have to know that I will always regret hurting you."

Phoebe shrugged in shame for her inability to let it go. They'd just welcomed into the world their beautiful child and she couldn't completely get past the fear and anger. "I'm sorry..."

Cole smiled and kissed her again, wishing she could forgive them both. Maybe in time. He pulled away, stood up, and walked over to the dresser. He stared at it a moment, ignoring her question of concern. Finally, he pulled open the second drawer and, from under a pile of tops, removed an envelope. "I've been debating whether or not to give this to you."

"What is it?" she asked as she sank back into her pillows.

He turned around and approached her, envelope outstretched. "Something I wrote to you when I was Source...just in case."

"In case of what?" she asked in confusion as she examined the envelope.

"Just...in case." He stood back from the bed, hands in his jeans pockets and waited.

Suddenly Phoebe's hand trembled as she held the envelope. Afraid she knew what he meant, she told him, "I don't think I want to read it."

"That's up to you," he replied, "but I think it might help you understand why I was so scared when your sisters told me about last night's attack."

She slowly removed the sheet of paper and read it. Tears streamed down her face as she looked back to him and reached out, the letter floating down to the floor. "Oh, Cole..."

He immediately sat next to her and took her in his arms, "So no more scares, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered as she hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she did. "I love you, Cole." She rested against him for a moment before murmuring, "Do you think...do you think they'll find out?"

Cole rubbed her back and somberly told her, "Not until Wyatt's long gone from this world."

"So they won't punish you?" she worried.

"Let them try," he suggested as he kissed the top of her head and pulled back slightly. He tried to get her to look directly at him and, when she did gaze back into his eyes, he gently ordered her, "No more worrying about it. We did what we did and no one regrets it."

But Phoebe was still ready to panic, "You don't know what they were like when Piper and Leo were trying to sneak around planning their wedding. They --"

Punctuating each word with a kiss, he told her, "Don't. Worry. About. Them."

"It's not them I'm worried about," she stated, trying not to smile.

Pleased with himself for having calmed her, he kissed her again, "Get dressed so we can bring home our son."

Her mouth dropped open and she covered it with her hand. "You mean it? We got the go-ahead?"

He nodded with a grin, "They'll probably want you to feed him before they take his vitals one last time but they practically promised me that there'd be three Turners leaving the hospital today."

In an instant, she leapt off the bed and raced for the door, flinging it open, "Let's go!"

Amused, Cole blinked next to her and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Cole!" she complained as she tried to tug her arm free.

But Cole held firm, indicated to her state of dress, and stated, "One, you change first. Two, you call Leo."

Too excited to care for his tone, Phoebe jumped into her husband's arms, "Anything you say, husband of mine, so long as we go and bring our son home!"

888888888888888888

888888888888888888

"And how is my favorite angel today?" Nancy asked as she joined Phoebe and Cole in the nursery.

"You are an angel, aren't you," Phoebe cooed to her nursing son.

"With his heritage?" Cole teased from his spot at her side. He'd been kneeling next to her chair the entire time she'd been nursing but he was too much in love with the sight before him to mind any stiffness he felt.

Phoebe lightly slapped his shoulder. "You know he is and that he's got guardian angels watching over him."

"Isn't that why you named him Daniel?" the nurse questioned with a bright smile as she observed the newborn.

Phoebe gazed knowingly at Cole and spoke quietly, "Because our baby survived the lion's den."

Cole didn't take his eyes off his wife and son. "He's good and pure and we're all...blessed."

Phoebe chuckled at his phrase of choice but agreed with tears in her eyes, "We are..."

Nancy chuckled, "I hear the little guy's gotten the green light."

Cole nodded, "As soon as he finishes his breakfast."

"Which's just about now," Phoebe decided as she gently separated herself from her son. She wiped the corners of his mouth and grinned at Cole, "I think he's got your appetite."

Nancy chuckled, "I'm gonna miss this one. He's been a joy, never fussing. Well, except for last night but it happens so you'd better get used to it. Your vacation's over..."

Phoebe stared into her son's bright blue eyes, "He seems so aware, so alert, like he knows exactly what's going on around him."

"Maybe he does," Cole suggested.

Nancy patted Cole on the shoulder and told him, "I'll get the paperwork rolling."

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Phoebe questioned.

Cole nodded and chuckled, "You should've seen your sisters' faces when I told them we had a boy."

"Couldn't've been any different than yours," she teased. "It's my fault you know." He looked quizzically at her and she smiled, "I ruined the surprise for Piper by telling her in advance she was having a boy and not the girl we'd all expected." She shrugged with a smile, "Guess the fates were just balancing the scales a bit."

"Maybe," he considered. "And maybe it's their way of saying that justice is served."

She glanced down at her son with a smile but cried out when he suddenly disappeared from her arms.

Before Cole even had a chance to move, the baby blinked into his arms and he nearly lost his balance making sure his son didn't slip.

With one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth, Phoebe gazed at Cole. "Did he..."

His heart pounding, Cole could barely say, "He did..."

"We are in such trouble..." she uttered as she let her son's tiny fingers wrap around her index finger.

"Yeah, babe," he finally grinned, catching her eye, "I think we are..."

_**The End**_

_**Really...**_


End file.
